


Día y noche

by Roucalypse



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hajima, Hastags modificados según avance la historia, M/M, Minor Lee Minhyuk/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Roommates, bts - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roucalypse/pseuds/Roucalypse
Summary: Hoseok debe mudarse tras dos años viviendo con sus mejores amigos. Sabe que un cambio de aires puede ser bueno o malo y que la vida universitaria era complicada, pero no que podían llegar a ser una montaña rusa de emociones. Y eso era malo, porque él tenía vértigo.¿Sobreviviría a la convivencia con sus nuevos compañeros de piso a los que no conocía de nada, cuando uno de ellos era completamente lo opuesto a él?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Estudiar a veces es difícil e implica ciertos sacrificios, sobre todo cuando eres universitario y tienes que irte fuera de tu ciudad a hacer la carrera que quieres, si no, que se lo dijeran a Shin Hoseok. El estudiante de fisioterapia había tenido que cambiar de piso tras haber estado viviendo dos años en él por varios motivos. El primero de ellos era que el propietario había decidido venderlo, lo cual le sentó bastante mal, ya que, a pesar de los defectos de este, se había acostumbrado a este y a compartirlo con sus dos mejores amigos, hasta el punto de considerarlo de una u otra manera un hogar, un lugar lleno de buenos y maravillosos recuerdos. También los había malos, pero por encima de estos, su corazón albergaba los más entrañables. 

  


Podría haberse ido a vivir a otro lugar con ellos, pero Hyunwoo y Minhyuk, tras varios dramas, numerosos tira y afloja y una palpable tensión, descubrieron que estaban enamorados el uno del otro, empezaron a salir y acabaron yéndose a vivir juntos, como solía ocurrir en los doramas que tanto les gustaban. Hoseok los apreciaba, pero si durante los últimos meses había sido incómodo vivir allí cuando surgió algo entre ellos, como pareja sería peor aún, sobre todo conociendo la actitud melosa que adoptaban estando juntos. Esto no debía malinterpretarse, los quería con todo su corazón y pensaba que eran los mejores amigos que podría tener, pero no se veía viviendo con ellos de nuevo, y menos aún sintiéndose como un sujetavelas, un sentimiento que se había acentuado tras diversos quebraderos de cabeza y una enorme cantidad de días de bajón producidos por sus fracasos amorosos sumado al cariño físico y psicológico que se mostraban diariamente sus amigos, tanto en público como en privado. Por lo tanto, creía que lo mejor era dejarlos vivir solos. Y así comenzó su nueva aventura en búsqueda de compañeros y piso nuevos.

  
Mentiría si dijese que no estaba asustado y que no le sacaba de quicio buscarlos. Estos dos años pasados había tenido bastante suerte y no podía quejarse lo más mínimo, pero no sabía si este año pasaría lo mismo. Los anuncios se sucedían uno tras otro en la pantalla de su portátil pero no encontraba nada que se ajustase a su bajo presupuesto, a la localización que necesitaba o a sus preferencias, sobre todo porque necesitaba llevar compañía. Makki era una de las cosas más importantes para él en el mundo, y puesto que ni su madre ni sus amigos podían cuidar de él, tuvo que buscar un piso donde admitiesen mascotas. Además era un perro muy manso y bien criado, así que no provocaría problemas. Esperaba poder tener suerte y que decir eso le sirviese para que le dejaran quedarse en el piso. 

  
Y tras meses de búsqueda, justo un mes antes de empezar el curso, como si de una señal divina se tratase, apareció un anuncio: un par de estudiantes buscaban un compañero de piso ordenado, formal y agradable, permitían mascotas siempre y cuando no fuesen muy molestas, el precio era de los mejores que había encontrado y además se encontraba a un cuarto de hora de su facultad a pie, así que no podía pedir más. Llamó al teléfono que venía y tras unos instantes, alguien respondió. 

  
-Im Changkyun al habla ¿Quién es?- La persona al otro lado de la línea tenía una voz grave y calmada.

  
-Buenas…- hizo una pausa, no pudiendo creerse que contestara tan pronto- Mi nombre es Shin Hoseok, acabo de leer el anuncio de que buscáis compañero y estoy interesado- tomó aire y esperó a que contestase el otro chico. Hubo un breve silencio inicial, pero en cuestión de segundos volvió a hablar.

  
-Espera un momento- Hoseok suponía que el tal Changkyun apartó el teléfono para hablar con otra persona, posiblemente su otro compañero de piso, ya que oyó una voz de fondo a través del teléfono, aunque no pudo identificar muy bien lo que dijo. Medio minuto después, notó cómo volvía a coger el teléfono- podemos concertar una cita para que veas el piso y nos conozcas. Además, estás de suerte, has sido la primera persona en llamar y te pondremos en preferencia ¿Cuándo puedes venir? ¿Esta semana te viene bien?

  
-Sí, genial, vaya – estaba sonriendo. Tras meses de eventos desafortunados estaba teniendo un poco de suerte y aunque por una parte tenía una cierta inseguridad, por otra deseaba conocer su nueva vivienda, así como a sus compañeros. Terminaron de concretar fecha, lugar y hora para la visita y colgaron. Todo iría mejor a partir de ahora ¿Cierto? 

  
Y llegó el día, así como él llegó al lugar donde se habían reunido con la mayor puntualidad que pudo, es decir, 15 minutos antes de la hora. Tras media hora de espera, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era su, por así decirlo, futuro compañero de piso.

  
-Hola, ya estoy aquí ¿Dónde estás? No te veo por ninguna parte- ambos miraban de un lado a otro buscándose, aunque de manera fallida, sobre todo si no sabían cómo eran físicamente. 

  
-Yo también. Estoy justo entre una farmacia y un bar, llevo pantalones rojos, camiseta blanca y verde y una chaqueta vaquera, por si te es más fácil reconocerme así- seguía buscando por todas partes, pero como no reconocía a Changkyun, tan solo se limitó a permanecer quieto y a atender la llamada. 

  
-Creo que te estoy viendo, levanta la mano un momento – Hoseok obedeció, agitando el brazo y contemplando a un chico acercarse con un móvil en la oreja hacia donde estaba situado, se figuró que era él. Finalmente se encontraron y se dieron la mano- tú debes ser Shin Hoseok, encantado de conocerte. Como ya dije por teléfono, soy Im Changkyun.

  
-El placer es mío. Soy Hoseok- su primera impresión fue bastante buena. Parecía un chico simpático, y por su forma de hablar, menor que él. Se preguntaba si sería un novato, pues de aquella manera tan formal hablaban los chicos que llegaban nuevo a la universidad, y también si podría convivir con él- ¿Qué estudias?

  
-Ingeniería aeroespacial. Es mi primer año. Tengo muchas ganas, aunque he oído que es horrible ¿Y tú?

  
-Nunca nada es tan horrible si tienes ilusión, te lo dice un alumno de cuarto con asignaturas pendientes de años anteriores. Primero no es un año fácil, pero es bastante interesante y divertido, o al menos yo lo viví así - Hoseok le brindó una sonrisa, como intentando enviarle ánimos al otro y Changkyun se la devolvió- y estoy en fisioterapia. No es la mejor carrera del mundo, pero estoy contento con ella. 

  
-Otra persona de ciencias. Ese hecho te convierte en mi amigo y en rival de Hyungwon. Por cierto, no te he hablado de él. Es nuestro otro compañero de piso, pero no ha podido por motivos… personales, pero ya lo conocerás cuando lleguemos. Creo que os llevaréis bien.

  
-¿Está bien? Por lo que has dicho, parece que le ha ocurrido algo- Changkyun dejó escapar una risita completamente despreocupada e hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza. 

  
-Oh no, no es nada malo. Bueno, en parte sí que lo es. Digamos que tiene problemas separándose de las sábanas – se mostró apurado, como si se hubiese arrepentido de decir eso- por favor, no le digas que te he dicho esto- el nerviosismo que se reflejaba en las acciones del más joven por haber desvelado un secreto que no debía le hizo reír. Si el tercer habitante de la casa era aunque fuese la mitad de agradable que Changkyun, todo iría bastante bien. 

  
Siguieron charlando de lo típico que dos universitarios que van a vivir juntos hablarían: cómo era el piso, de dónde venían cada uno y por qué decidieron estudiar sus carreras. También hablaron de Makki, el perro de Hoseok, y de si estaba bien que se lo trajera al piso, ya que era imposible para él dejarlo en otro sitio. Changkyun accedió, puesto que a él le encantaban los animales, y sobre todo los perros. Y hablaron de Hyungwon. Al parecer, eran vecinos en su ciudad natal y compañeros de instituto, además de buenos amigos, y como sus antiguos compañeros habían acabado la carrera y abandonado el piso, le ofreció irse a vivir con él. Y ya que sobraba una habitación, decidieron buscar un tercer compañero para que todo fuese más barato. 

  
Finalmente llegaron al bloque donde se encontraba la que podría ser su próxima vivienda durante los próximos dos semestres. Subieron y entraron a su destino. El piso se encontraba en la segunda planta y constaba de tres habitaciones, baño, cocina y un pequeño salón. No era su casa de su ciudad natal ni tampoco parecía tan cómodo como el antiguo piso, pero no estaba nada mal. Creía con suma seguridad que podría adaptarse, y esperaba hacerlo, así que dejó caer que su interés en ser habitante de ese piso era elevado, y Changkyun respondió que su interés en que el otro fuese habitante de ese piso también era elevado.

  
Sentados en el sofá, continuaron su charla hasta que una de las puertas se abrió. Un joven alto, con pelo revuelto, ropa desaliñada y cara de sueño apareció ante sus ojos. 

  
-Hombre, si es mi lirón favorito. Por un momento pensé que Hoseok se iba a ir sin conocerte- un perezoso bostezo salió de la boca del chico que acababa de presentarse en frente de ambos y se refregó los ojos. Entonces, quejumbrosamente replicó.

  
-Sabes cómo son mis hábitos de sueño- tras contestar, dirigió una mirada al visitante escrutadora, pero principalmente, expectante- hola Hoseok, soy Hyungwon. Supongo que eres nuestro nuevo compañero- sus ojos enfocaron a Changkyun de nuevo, llenos de pregunta- No sé qué te habrá dicho Kyunnie de mí, pero miente- Los que estaban sentados se rieron y el mayor reflejaba en su rostro curiosidad. 

  
-No he dicho nada, al menos malo. Qué poca fe tienes en mí- un gesto entre burlón y dramático se reflejaba en la cara del más joven- Y por cierto, viene a ver el piso, no lo espantes, por favor.

  
-Lo que quiere decir Changkyun es que aún no soy vuestro compañero de piso. Pero si queréis que lo sea, siempre puedo firmar los papeles. A menos que haya más personas a la cola de espera de ver el piso. 

  
-No pareces un individuo extraño y entras en lo que viene siendo nuestros requisitos, al menos por ahora. Así que si los tres estamos de acuerdo, te invitamos solemnemente a que te nos unas – Changkyun dirigió una última mirada a Hyungwon, esperando conformidad por su parte, recibiendo una afirmación. 

  
-Bienvenido, supongo- tras decir esto, Hyungwon se fue de nuevo a su habitación. 

  
Hoseok estaba encantado, todo había que decirlo. Sus compañeros eran agradables, la relación calidad-precio era estupenda, podía traerse a su mascota y además viviría cerca de su facultad. A los pocos días firmó los papeles y poco antes de comenzar el curso, empezó la mudanza a su nuevo piso. Durante esos días se preguntó si tendría truco o si algo malo le ocurriría, pero se quedó sorprendido al ver que nada fuera de lo común había pasado.

  


  
No sabía lo que le esperaba al irse a vivir allí. 

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok era una persona amistosa y bastante comprensiva. Solía llevarse bien con la gente y tratarla con la mayor amabilidad que podía. Había pocas personas que realmente le sacaran de quicio. Ahora mismo, Hyungwon era una de ellas tras dos semanas de convivencia con él, siendo el sentimiento completamente mutuo. Todo comenzó con pequeñas discordancias y se acabó convirtiendo en una batalla campal. 

La primera causa de esta pelea fue la descoordinación que tenían a la hora de usar el baño. Changkyun, al ser el primero en despertarse, iba directamente, se daba una ducha y hacía un par de cosas más, no tardando más de un cuarto de hora. En cambio, Hoseok necesitaba un buen rato dentro de este sin que lo estresaran. Por otra parte Hyungwon era una persona impaciente y entre que uno tardaba bastante tiempo duchándose y el otro no era capaz de despertarse a tiempo para meterse antes que él, surgió la discordia. Al principio el filólogo alemán sentía una leve frustración, no por llegar tarde a clase, aunque en parte sí fuera por eso, sino porque no era capaz de salir de casa sin al menos haberse dado una ducha y el hecho de que el otro fuese tan lento fue afectándole más a lo largo de la semana. No sabía qué hacer, quería decírselo pero no tenía suficiente confianza con él como para quejarse, pero tampoco quería seguir llegando tarde o yéndose sin duchar a clase. Así que intentó tratarlo con él directamente. Una tarde en la que ambos se encontraban solos en casa, Hyungwon se acercó a Hoseok y le preguntó si podían hablar un momento, a lo que el otro le respondió afirmativamente. Habiéndose sentado en el sofá que presidía el salón, repitiéndose para sí mismo que se calmara y buscando las palabras más acertadas y breces, empezó a hablar.

-Espero no molestar, pero tenía que hablar contigo de un asunto que nos concierne a ambos- la cara de Hoseok mostraba una especie de desconcierto, presintiendo que había hecho algo mal, siendo esto lo último que quería. 

-No te preocupes, no estaba haciendo nada –con un deje de nerviosismo, sonrió a su compañero- ¿Necesitas algo?

-La verdad es que sí. No te lo tomes a mal, pero tardas demasiado en el baño, y por eso suelo llegar tarde a clase o sin duchar- dijo recalcando el “demasiado”. Quería haberlo dicho con menos brusquedad, pero también prefería ser directo- quiero que me cambies el turno o te duches en otro momento. 

-Lo siento Hyungwonnie, no pretendía molestarte, intentaré ser más rápido a partir de ahora- Hyungwon se tensó ¿qué hacía su compañero de piso al que conocía de si acaso mes y medio dirigiéndose a él con un apodo? Odiaba que la gente se tomase tantas confianzas, pero ya se quejaría de ello más adelante. 

-Vale, gracias.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Quieres hablar de algo más?- se observaron, uno con total seriedad en su rostro y el otro sonriente, pero cuando negó con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto, Hoseok denotaba tristeza. Parecía un cachorro abandonado al que nadie quería adoptar. Puede que fuera muy sensible, pero tenía la sensación de que no le caía muy bien a su compañero. Y si ya se sentía mal cuando notaba que su presencia no era agradable para alguien, cuando percibía que le caía mal empezaba a comerse la cabeza y a pensar formas de caerle bien, haciendo que todo fuese muy incómodo para ambas personas. 

El segundo incidente ocurrió cuando Makki mordió las zapatillas de Hyungwon. No había puesto pegas cuando Changkyun le dijo que Hoseok se traería a su mascota al piso, los perros no eran santo de su devoción y prefería a los gatos por encima de todo, pero cuando se encontró sus zapatillas destrozadas decidió que ese perro no le agradaba lo más mínimo. Se acercó a la habitación de este, aporreó la puerta y antes de que le diera permiso o de que le abriera, entró directamente. Hoseok estaba tumbado en la cama, escuchando música y leyendo apuntes, y la entrada iracunda del otro con sus zapatillas en la mano lo dejó aturdido.

-Cuando dijiste que tu perro era manso ¿Ocultaste que le encantaba colarse en habitaciones ajenas y morder zapatillas?

-Lo siento, Hyungwonnie, Makki nunca ha hecho algo así, es la primera vez que ocurre… - Estaba sorprendido, todo había que decirlo. Su perro era bastante dócil y consideraba que lo tenía bien adiestrado, entonces ¿Por qué había hecho eso?- Déjame que te lo compense, te compraré unas nuevas. 

-No, tan solo controla a tu perro para que no muerda más cosas. Y deja de llamarme Hyungwonnie de una jodida vez- Hoseok se sintió dolido. Comprendía que Hyungwon estuviese cabreado, pero había sido tan tosco con él últimamente aun no teniendo enfrentamientos de ese estilo que se estaba cansando.

-Pues cierra la puerta, ya verás cómo no se mete en tu cuarto- ambos estaban irritados y ofendidos por lo que habían dicho, y Hyungwon se fue metiendo un portazo. Entonces todo fue a peor. Tal vez no debería haber dicho eso, pensó Hoseok.

A este episodio le siguió el del papel higiénico, o cómo Hyungwon lo agotó y siendo tan despistado se le pasó por completo ir a comprar más, dejando a Hoseok alrededor de una hora sentado en el váter porque había sido el siguiente en entrar al baño y no se dio cuenta de que no había. Tuvo que llamar a Changkyun y pedirle que fuera, cosa que hizo y le estaría eternamente agradecido. Esto provocó otra discusión entre los otros dos, con el menor mediando como mejor pudo, pero no sirvió para absolutamente nada. Cada día que pasaba acababan discutiendo por cosas mínimas, como por si tardaban 5 minutos más de lo normal en el baño, o por ver a quién le tocaba fregar los platos. 

Algo en lo que ambos coincidían era en que no coincidían en nada y eran incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo incluso para la más nimia decisión. Mientras que a Hoseok le encantaba madrugar para hacer deporte y estar en plena capacidad física desde la primera hora de la mañana, Hyungwon no soportaba despertarse temprano y más aún por culpa de lo ruidoso que era su compañero de piso, puesto que para él el dormir era uno de sus 10 mandamientos, algo sagrado para él y que nada ni nadie podía ni debía perturbar. Hyungwon adoraba estar en soledad y Hoseok siempre aparecía con alguien en casa, ya fuese para hablar, para estudiar o para ver una película, nunca estaba solo, y para colmo si ya era escandaloso a solas, con compañía era incluso peor. Uno tenía fascinación por los perros, el otro por los gatos. A uno le gustaba quedarse en casa leyendo todo el día y al otro salir siempre que podía. Uno era el día, y el otro la noche. 

Y luego estaba Changkyun. Siendo el menor, al mismo tiempo era el más responsable de los tres y el que menos solía discutir. Siempre estaba intentando que la paz reinase en la casa y que los otros dos solucionasen sus problemas de la manera más tranquila posible, aunque consiguiéndolo en muy pocas ocasiones. Cada vez que notaba esa terrible atmósfera se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, ponía los ojos en blanco, resoplaba o bien rezaba para sus adentros que no fuesen a comenzar otra de sus absurdas peleas. Lo único que suplicaba era que se llevasen bien, no hacía falta que fueran mejores amigos, pero al menos que tuviesen una relación de cordialidad o que no discutiesen cada vez que se veían. Ya lo había probado todo: hablarle bien del otro, hacer planes para los tres, hacerlos intentar en razón. De hecho, lo único que salió bien fue el horario del baño para que no se perjudicasen entre ellos, aunque a su vez era lo único en lo que no lo hacían. Al final estaba tan agotado que decidió pasar del tema y no meterse más mientras que no le perjudicase a él. Pero no pudo evitarlo, y posiblemente a partir de ese momento todo cambió.

La disputa que se produjo empezó al hablar de quién debía encargarse llamar al técnico de la compañía de teléfono para que reparasen su red de internet, ya que se habían quedado sin wifi, cosa que en vez de solucionar de la manera más sosegada posible, acabó con una pelea acerca de quién había tenido la culpa utilizando una poco razonable cantidad de teorías estúpidas y carentes de lógica. 

-Que ya te lo he dicho, joder, que yo no he sido. Que se vaya el wifi puede pasarle a cualquiera en el momento que sea. 

-Y qué casualidad que haya sido justo cuando estaba haciendo mi trabajo de historia de la lengua alemana ¿No? Ya sé que me odias, pero no hacía falta que hicieras eso- cuando el filólogo estaba cabreado o mínimamente irritado, solía ser serio y cortante, pero esta vez era diferente. El enfado consumía sus palabras y hablaba a gritos, puede que fuese porque la frustración de no poder seguir un trabajo cuya fecha límite se acercaba a pasos agigantados o bien porque estaba llegando a su límite. 

-¿Qué yo qué? Hyungwon ¿Te estás escuchando? Pero si eres tú el que parece que me odia Además ¿Por qué haría eso?- a Hoseok no le gustaban las peleas, sobre todo porque le hacían sentirse muy mal, tanto durante estas como cuando ya se habían acabado. No odiaba a Hyungwon, claro que no, ni era recíproco. No pudiendo con la presión de la situación, las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos, justo en el momento en el que menos quería, pero no podía controlarlas.

-¿Por qué ahora?- Hyungwon malinterpretó la acción de Hoseok, pensando que lo estaba haciendo para hacerle sentir culpable o para victimizarse. No lo conocía tanto como para saber que el otro lo pasaba fatal en este tipo de situaciones, que solía llorar con bastante facilidad y que por supuesto no lo hacía con fines hirientes o destructivos. 

Changkyun los observaba y pensaba que se habían escapado de un programa de prensa amarilla en los que se ponían a insultarse y a gritar a la primera de cambio mientras supuestamente debatían sobre la vida sentimental y/o emocional de personas que no les conciernen. Y entonces, explotó. 

-¿Podéis parar de una jodida vez de discutir? Llevamos un mes viviendo aquí y lo único que habéis hecho ha sido discutir, discutir y discutir. Joder, parecéis dos críos peleándose ¿Dónde está vuestra madurez?- El mal genio que desprendían sus palabras asombró a sus compañeros de piso. La persona que siempre mantenía la calma y se encargaba de que hubiese un mínimo de tranquilidad en el piso estaba molesto. Inspiró y expiró, intentando recuperar la paciencia al ver que mostrar su indignación no ayudaría nada y hasta lo empeoraría- Esto ha sido un fallo del internet. Llamemos al técnico y veamos si hay una reparación posible, que seguramente la habrá. Pero dejad de echaros la culpa entre vosotros, no va a servir de nada. 

Y se hizo el silencio, nadie tenía nada más que decir. Tanto Hyungwon como Hoseok agacharon la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y este último se refregó los ojos eliminando todo rastro de lloro que había en su cara. Por otra parte, el otro no sabía qué hacer ni decir, así que se marchó a su habitación. Changkyun cogió el teléfono y llamó para que enviasen a alguien a reparar finalmente el wifi. Hoseok estuvo acompañándole e intercambiaban a veces comentarios, evitando el tema todo lo posible, pero al final tuvieron que hablarlo.

-Changkyun, siento la escena que se ha montado esta mañana. Puede que parezca que es mentira, pero realmente no me gusta nada discutir. No sé qué me pasa últimamente, es la primera vez que tengo tantos problemas con un compañero de piso… Quiero llevarme bien con él, de verdad que sí, pero siempre acabamos peleándonos por cualquier gilipollez.

-Sabes que conmigo no es con quien te tienes que disculpar ¿No?- Hoseok se llevó las manos a la cara, la frotó con fuerza mientras gruñía. Todo lo que estaba viviendo era cuanto menos desesperante. Changkyun puso una mano en su hombro para transmitirle ánimos. 

-Ya, lo sé, claro que lo sé. Pero cada vez que voy a hacerlo siempre siento que no va a ser una buena idea y que haga lo que haga, la voy a cagar. Solo quiero que todo esté bien.

-Hyungwon es difícil, pero sin duda un tío genial, aunque te cueste creerlo. Solo necesita su tiempo y espacio, y también creo que tú eres una buena persona y realmente podríais llevaros bien si dejárais todas vuestras diferencias a un lado. Creo que deberíais hablar una vez que estéis de mejor ánimo y tratar todo este asunto como es necesario. No os pido que seáis los mejores amigos del mundo mundial, pero no sé, una relación decente entre compañeros de piso no estaría nada mal. 

-Voy a seguir tu consejo. Muchas gracias por todo- se levantó y cuando estaba dispuesto a salir del salón, se giró hacia el ingeniero, dispuesto a decir una cosa más- ¿Sabes? Yo también creo que eres un buen tío. 

Hoseok se sentía mejor tras hablar con Changkyun, su primera impresión acerca de este fue acertada. Su forma de ser sensata y madura le proporcionó en aquel momento alivio y pensó que pronto todo se solucionaría. Pero para el día siguiente, Hyungwon había recogido todas sus cosas, sin dejar una nota ni un mensaje de despedida. 

¿Dónde se había ido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volvemos a la carga con otro capítulo. Posiblemente la semana que viene no haya update porque ser cosplayer, estudiante de universidad y escritora de fics es difícil. Pero ya he empezado a planear el capítulo 3 y lo intentaré tener para lo más pronto posible. 
> 
> También me estoy planteando traducir el fic al inglés una vez que acabe el fic (si lo acabo). A ver qué sale. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que estéis disfrutando leyendo el fic tanto como yo lo estoy haciendo al escribirlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Hyungwon se había ido del piso y el silencio reinaba en él. Hoseok llevaba todos esos días pensando en si debía llamarle y disculparse, pero recordó las palabras de Changkyun sobre que necesitaba su tiempo y pensó que debía aguantar un poco más, y cuando ambos estuviesen preparados, dejasen de lado su orgullo y lo resolviesen. Sinceramente, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, porque estuvo bastante ocupado entre la universidad, el hacer tareas en el piso y recados, yendo al gimnasio y quedando con amistades varias y compañeros de la universidad. Una de las noches incluso cenó con Changkyun, en la que estuvieron hablando de sus respectivas carreras, de historias del pasado y de qué querían hacer en un futuro. Fue una noche tranquila como no recordaba ninguna otra en el piso. 

En cambio, el día siguiente no fue tan tranquilo. Si Minhyuk le escribía para quedar, iba a ser un día de todo menos relajante, pero si ya le llamaba, podía ser una locura. Incluso ser atrapado por un torbellino podría considerarse menos intenso que quedar con él. Su mejor amigo tenía tantísima energía que, cuando hacían planes, acababa mucho más agotado que tras tener una jornada intensiva en el gimnasio. Pero si ya llevaban tiempo sin verse, entonces todo se convertía en un caos y cuando entrase por la puerta de su piso y cayese en la cama podría declararse oficialmente un cadáver. Las mejores fiestas universitarias que había vivido habían sido gracias a él y también las más extremas. Descolgó y puso su móvil en la oreja. Al hacerlo, su amigo empezó de inmediato a hablar.

-Wonho, estás vivo. Llevabas tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida que pensé que me había quedado sin mejor amigo y yo completamente desinformado- Minhyuk seguía como siempre usando su tono melodramático y bromista como cada vez que hablaban, lo cual le hacía alegrarse bastante. 

-Lo mismo puedo decirte yo- soltó una carcajada y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Habían estado semanas sin hablar en condiciones pero era como si no hubiese sido pasado ni un solo día- ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? 

-No me puedo quejar. A Hyunwoo y a mí nos van bien las cosas, estoy muy contento ¿Y a ti qué tal en el nuevo piso? – Minhyuk dejó escapar una especie de sonido de asombro y lloriqueó de broma- No serán mejores que yo ¿Verdad? Ahora comprendo por qué me tienes abandonado. Qué mal amigo eres – Hoseok se rió, pero luego cambió su tono alegre por uno de resignación, y suspiró.

-Qué más quisiera que así fuera, Min- su mejor amigo notó la preocupación en la voz de su amigo y se alarmó.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿Tan mal va la cosa?

-Para tener problemas en el paraíso primero debería haber un paraíso. Y no lo había. Y no es que vaya mal, de hecho uno de mis compañeros es bastante agradable y me llevo genial con él. Pero hay otro con el que me cuesta la propia vida. Haga lo que haga, acabamos discutiendo- preocupado, paró de repente- Perdón por contarte mis dramas.

-No te disculpes, he sido yo quien te ha preguntado. Además, para algo están los amigos ¿No? –Hoseok asintió. Cada vez que conversaba con Minhyuk se sentía muy cómodo y sabía que podía confiar en él, ya que no solo guardaba bien sus secretos, sino que además tenía sus tácticas para hacerle sentir mejor- Por cierto, te llamaba por si querías quedar este fin de semana. Supongo que seremos Hyunwoo, Won y yo, así que si te quieres unir, sería genial. Además, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ya es hora de que quedemos ¿No? Así de paso me cuentas todo con más detalle. Seguro que a Won no le importa verte tampoco, seguro que se alegra. 

-La verdad es que estoy libre y me encantaría veros- tras eso Minhyuk le avisó de la fecha, hora y lugar, comentaron un par de cosas más y colgaron. Estar en compañía de personas apreciadas le vendría bastante bien para desconectar y alegrar un poco su ánimo aunque fuera. Y así podría conocer más a Won.

Pese a ser ambos los mejores amigos de Minhyuk, solo se habían visto una vez en toda su vida y fue hace 2 años, por lo que no recordaba mucho su cara. Lo mucho de lo que se acordaba es que estaba teñido de rubio, que era tímido y que trabajaba esporádicamente de DJ y modelo. Entre que no conocían las redes sociales del otro y su círculo de amistades no era el mismo, no habían vuelto a hablar. Suponía que ampliarlo a una persona más estaría bien. 

Los demás días pasaron con bastante rapidez, y llegó el momento de quedar. Buscando en la simpleza de su armario de estudiante, se decantó por unos vaqueros y una camiseta. En sus días de universitario había descubierto la clave de la importancia vestir cómodo pero al fin y al cabo, tener buen estilo, así que se decantó por unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga larga y una chaqueta de cuero. Cogió un par de cosas más y una vez que avisó a Changkyun de que saldría y que no sabía cuándo volvería, se marchó. 

Mientras iba de camino escuchando música a su lugar de destino, es decir, al restaurante favorito del grupo, observaba a la gente ir y venir por la calle. Parecía una escena de una de las muchas películas que había visto. Ya solo faltaba encontrarse con alguien en medio de la multitud, se dijo para sí mismo. Tan pronto como pasó por su mente, vio a Hyungwon andando, vestido de negro y portando una gabardina, elegantemente como siempre iba. A simple vista se le veía tranquilo y podía atreverse a decir que hasta contento. Por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de acercarse y hablarle, pero luego pensó que esta no era tan buena como parecía en su cabeza, y además iba con prisa, así que finalmente siguió adelante, haciendo lo posible para no pensar en ello.

Hay gente que cree en el destino, en una fuerza desconocida que va uniendo y encadenando ciertas personas a ciertas circunstancias y situaciones. Otras personas opinan es una falacia y que el destino como tal no existe, sino que las cosas que ocurren se producen en consecuencia de otras acciones o no-acciones realizadas anteriormente, o para resumirlo, karma. Hoseok, como persona romántica que era, creía fielmente en el destino, en que las personas estaban de un cierto modo hiladas entre sí y por ende, conectadas. A veces también hasta creía en el karma. Si actúas bien, te pasarán cosas buenas. Y si no, pues lo malo de tu actuación te sería devuelto. Él necesitaba creer en que existía ese tipo de justicia, fuese divina o causal. Y todo esto le fue demostrado cuando llegó al sitio en que habían quedado. Y no solo eso, también se dio cuenta de que tenía una memoria horrible con las caras y de que era estúpido por no relacionarlo bien. 

En la puerta del restaurante estaban los tres saludándose con bastante alegría. Ese Won que utilizaba Minhyuk para referirse a su otro mejor amigo venía de Hyungwon y tonto de él, ni se había percatado. Ahora que lo pensaba, eran parecidos, pero entre que estaba más alto, llevaba el pelo negro, que sus rasgos habían cambiado ligeramente, y que no se acordaba bien de cómo era porque no lo veía desde hace dos años, además de no tener ningún contacto con él y tampoco se molestó en tenerlo, le pasó completamente desapercibido que podía ser ese Won. Se dice que hay muchos burros con el mismo pelo, así que podía no ser él, sino otra persona con un nombre parecido, pero definitivamente lo era. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Si hubiese estado en otro momento y sin que los otros dos estuviesen presentes, a lo mejor tampoco habría sabido, pero al menos estaba completamente seguro de que no habría estado tan desconcertado, porque con Hyunwoo no había tanto problema, pero cómo le iba a decir a Minhyuk que sus dos mejores amigos se llevaban mal aunque quisiese resolverlo, estaban discutiendo todo el rato y a causa de esto Hyungwon se había ido del piso a saber dónde. 

Cuando se percataron de la presencia de Hoseok, Minhyuk salió corriendo, chillando y lo abrazó. En un principio se quedó estático porque lo pilló desprevenido aun estando al lado de ellos, pero luego respondió devolviéndoselo. Llevaban desde antes de empezar del curso sin verse, es decir, alrededor de dos meses. Por un momento se había olvidado de la preocupación que le provocaba que Hyungwon estuviese ahí y se sumergió en la felicidad de ver a su amigo. Luego abrazó a Hyunwoo, a quien tampoco veía desde la misma fecha. 

Al principio el saludar a su compañero de piso fue bastante tenso. No sabía cómo hacerlo y tampoco si debía dar explicaciones. El otro se acercó y sin dudar, fue el primero que le dirigió la palabra, brindándole una sonrisa.

-Qué de tiempo, Wonho, me alegro de verte - Hoseok dudaba entre si estaba fingiendo o estaba siendo sarcástico y eso repercutía en la escasa confianza que tenía- ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, bien ¿Y a ti?- Por cómo hablaba el otro, creía que estaba fingiendo, así que decidió actuar también. Minhyuk interrumpió la pequeña conversación que estaban teniendo, para avisar de que iban a entrar para ir cogiendo sitio antes de que se llenase más el lugar. Entonces aprovechó para ser sincero- ¿Qué está pasando? –en un forzado susurro para evitar que personas no deseadas (también conocidas como Minhyuk y Hyunwoo), Hoseok empezó a interrogarle, agarrándole del brazo para que no se escabullera- ¿Qué es este numerito de parecer que no nos hemos visto en dos años? O sea, sí, estoy bastante confuso porque no sabía que tú eras ese Won, pero ¿Por qué le quieres ocultar la verdad a Min? Y ya que estamos ¿Por qué te fuiste? 

-Deja de hacer preguntas, me estás poniendo nervioso. Ya te contaré lo que tenga que contarte cuando lo tenga que hacer, si es que lo veo necesario. Ahora tan solo sígueme el rollo ¿Quieres? – Realmente no quería ni sabía por qué tenía que hacerlo, pero con Hyungwon empujando y obligándolo a entrar en el restaurante, no tenía escapatoria. Los otros dos los observaban con cierta curiosidad y cuando se sentaron, cayeron más preguntas por parte de Minhyuk, mientras que Hyunwoo miraba el menú. Sinceramente, tanto Hyungwon como Hoseok agradecían que este no fuese tan hablador y tan amante de los interrogatorios como lo era su pareja. 

-¿De qué hablabais con tanto entusiasmo fuera, chicos? No me estaréis ocultando nada ¿No?- miradas asustadas se cruzaron entre sí de refilón ¿Y si ya lo sabía? En parte era un alivio porque así no tendrían que seguir fingiendo y la atmósfera no sería tan incómoda, pero una vocecilla decía que no era buena idea. Tragaron saliva, se miraron y como si estuviesen sincronizados, estallaron en la risa más falsa que habían tenido a lo largo de sus vidas, mirando a Minhyuk, que los acompañó de manera ingenua en esta.

-No, no. No es nada. Solo nos poníamos un poco al tanto de nuestras vidas.

-Así es. Hacía dos años que no nos veíamos ¿No es increíble? – la exageración en el tono de Hoseok fue percibida por Hyungwon, provocando que le pisase, puede que como señal de alerta o bien como una advertencia para que tuviese cuidado con el sarcasmo. Soltando un alarido más exagerado aún, provocó que el filólogo, sentado a su izquierda le lanzase una mirada asesina y el enfermero, enfrente, una de sorpresa, preguntándole si estaba bien- Sí, sí, estoy bien, solo me he dado con la pata de la mesa- Si hubiesen hecho una competición de pésimos mentirosos, Hoseok tendría vetada la participación por ser profesional. No era bueno mintiendo porque nunca tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Posiblemente por eso no le iba bien en la vida y se encontraba en esa situación.

-Sí, las patas de la mesa son bastante traicioneras- Hyunwoo participó por primera vez en la charla entre amigos y no-tan-amigos de manera jocosa. Era una persona por lo general pasiva en cuanto a los dramas, calmada y podía parecer que nunca se enteraba de nada, pero si tenía un don, es que detectaba fácilmente cuando alguien mentía. Y su radar había explotado hace bastante rato. Pero la curiosidad lo tenía en vilo, así que prefería esperar. 

-Por cierto, Hyungwon ¿Qué estabas estudiando?- Hoseok intentó evitar un silencio incómodo sacando temas de conversación mientras Minhyuk, que era el experto en ello, estaba ausente, así que le tocaba a él seguir la tradición de evitarlo. 

-Filología alemana ¿Y tú?

-Yo fisioterapia, este año si va todo bien me gradúo ya- Hoseok estaba tenso pero intentó adaptarse a la situación que le había tocado vivir de la mejor manera posible.

-Vaya, mi compañero de piso también estudia fisioterapia. Aunque es un imbécil, una lástima- la reacción inmediata del otro fue enmudecer y estar al mismo tiempo de mal humor y alicaído al descubrir que seguía enfadado con él lo suficiente como para lanzarle puyas tras no verse durante una semana. Aunque para él era comprensible. 

-Una lástima, sí- antes de que volviese a crear un agresivo silencio, Minhyuk volvió a tiempo y con él charlas animadas, comodidad y hasta un cierto punto tranquilidad, sumándole momentos de tortolitos de la pareja, haciendo pensar a Hoseok que habría sido una bonita cita doble si no fuese porque no salía con Hyungwon, no eran amigos y además estaban ocultándole a su mejor amigo en común que no tenían la mejor relación del mundo, fingiendo que no se habían visto hasta aquel entonces para ahorrar aprietos. Luego se maldijo por tener ese pensamiento, porque lo último en lo que debía pensar era en tener una pareja, sobre todo no siendo el mejor momento para él, y menos aún si la persona que estaba ocupando su cerebro era Chae Hyungwon. Pese a tener a su compañero de piso con que el que había tenido tantas discusiones en el último mes al lado y haber empezado el día con algún ataque indirecto, según fue avanzando el día, parecía que estaba con un amigo más, puede ser porque en ningún momento sacaron el espinoso asunto. No sabía si era porque sabía fingir bastante bien o porque de verdad no le desagradaba la presencia de Hoseok ahí, pero si era lo primero, definitivamente era un actor increíble. Terminaron de almorzar y prolongaron su quedada marchándose al piso en el que vivía la pareja. Allí descubrió dónde había estado refugiado Hyungwon desde lo sucedido. Pasaron la tarde hablando y pensaron salir de fiesta, pero se negó, alegando que estaba cansado y prefería ir a descansar, cosa que les extrañó a los demás pero respecto a la cual prefirieron omitir comentario alguno. Hubiese preferido no haberse ido sin decirle a Hyungwon lo que debía, pero no era el mejor momento, así que se despidió. Pero cuando fue a montarse en el ascensor, alguien le siguió, pillándolo desprevenido.

-¿Te importa que demos un paseo? Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar- el hecho de que fuese él por primera vez en el día quien le dirigiese la palabra podía catalogarse de una grata sorpresa. 

Era Hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volvemos a la carga! He sido más rápida que el viento con tal de poder subirlo esta semana y no fallar a mi autoimpuesta tradición de subir un capítulo por semana, y como empecé a escribirlo nada más acabé el segundo, me ha dado tiempo.   
> Parece que un poco de calma vuelve a sus vidas... o no.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Los dos minutos que permanecieron en el ascensor fueron inquietantes, si pudieran definirse con una palabra. Numerosas dudas invadían la cabeza de Hoseok, dejándolo en la mayor de las intrigas ¿Qué quería Hyungwon? ¿Le diría que quiere que se fuera del piso y se buscase uno nuevo? ¿Volverían a discutir? ¿O más bien le preguntaría cosas que no sabría responder? Pese a lo bien que habían llegado a estar el día, temía que ahora se estropease. Y así como salió del ascensor, salió la presión de manera leve de su corazón. Realmente no conocía sus intenciones, pero había visto en ese el momento perfecto para hablar de lo que debían y era necesario. Así que, antes de que el otro soltase una palabra por su boca, se le adelantó y empezó primero él.

-Oye Hyungwon- el nombrado puso toda su atención en la persona que lo había llamado, esperando con ciertas ansias a que hablase- Antes de nada, quería disculparme contigo por, ya sabes…- paró un momento, miró a sus zapatos y al cabo de unos breves instantes fijó su mirada en el filólogo, entonces siguió con lo que decía- por todo lo que ha ocurrido en el mes. Supongo que podría haber hecho mejor las cosas y espero realmente que todo vaya a mejor ahora. Si tú quieres, claro. Por mi parte no quiero más problemas, odio discutir- sonrió, y prosiguió con lo que decía- además el piso es de los tres, no me parece justo que te hayas venido aquí. Y no lo digo por Minhyuk, lo digo por ti- tras esto, le tendió la mano- ¿Todo bien entonces?

Hyungwon estuvo observándolo durante unos instantes, se mordió los labios, tomó aire y lo soltó, todo en secuencia, y copió el gesto que hizo Hoseok.

-Supongo que sí. Pero quiero avisarte de una cosa. Soy compasivo, pero no olvido, así que esta vez quiero que haya al menos unas normas de convivencia. No quiero esperar de nuevo media hora para usar el baño ni zapatillas rotas ni más tonterías. Te daré una nueva oportunidad, no me defraudes ¿Vale? – ambos unieron sus manos en un fuerte apretón. Por un momento vacilaron a la hora de soltarse. Un carraspeo proveniente del más alto hizo que eso se acabase. 

-Prometo empezar a ser mejor compañero. Hasta hago un juramento si hace falta- y entonces sonrió. Hoseok se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Hyungwon lo hacía de manera genuina, incluso se le hacía tierna, y por un momento pensó que esa persona de frío y duro carácter con la que había convivido y que estaba delante de sí no eran la misma- Por cierto ¿De qué querías hablarme? Siento que te he cortado cuando ibas a decir algo importante. 

-¿Te importa que nos alejemos un poco? Prefiero comentar todo esto con más calma y sin riesgo de que nos escuchen ¿Te parece bien?- habiendo asentido, ambos comenzaron a dar un paseo hasta llegar a un pequeño café que aún estaba abierto. Pasaron, se sentaron en el sitio que mejor vieron y pidieron. Una vez que les sirvieron, Hyungwon se dispuso a hablar- Sinceramente, no quiero que se entere de nada de este asunto. Ya sabes, Minhyuk. Le he contado lo justo y necesario pero no sabe que eres tú, y tampoco quiero hacerlo… -agachó la cabeza, como si se concentrase más en la taza de café que sus manos atrapaban que en lo que estaba diciendo, perdiéndose en la oscura profundidad de esta- tan solo no quiero causarle más problemas ¿Está bien?

-Sí, claro. De todas maneras no tenía la más mínima intención de contarlo. Es bastante incómodo y no quiero que se vea involucrado en este tema. Ya sabes, no es divertido decir “oye, tus dos mejores amigos no se aguantan y además son compañeros de piso”- al percibir la extraña expresión de Hyungwon al oír lo que dijo, supo que no se había expresado correctamente y se corrigió rápidamente- quiero decir, no es que no nos aguantemos. Simplemente no sabemos convivir. Quiero que nos llevemos bien, así no tendríamos que fingir- volvió a pensar en que probablemente hacía mal diciendo eso. En conclusión, sentía que estaba haciendo lo que comúnmente se denomina como “cagarla”- tampoco quiero presionarte, lo que tú veas, claro está- Hyungwon solo se limitaba a fijar su vista en él, lo cual no ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos y saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o no- mejor me callo.

-Me parece bien- contestó con franqueza, pero luego procesó lo que acababa de decir Hoseok y su respuesta, y dio con que el que lo había hecho mal era él- no me refería a que te callases, sino a lo otro, ya sabes qué…- esto provocó una divertida reacción en el estudiante de fisioterapia, encontrando en esta el momento adecuado para molestar al filólogo.

-No, no sé de qué me hablas- Hyungwon le lanzó una mirada punzante, posiblemente de broma, y se cruzó de brazos.

-En verdad es mejor que te calles, sí Pero de una manera u otra acabaron expulsando risas de sus bocas de una forma tan infantil como dulce. Definitivamente las cosas irían bien, o eso esperaban ambos. El hecho de que estuviesen hablando de manera más sosegada, incluyendo carcajadas y comentarios humorísticos y agradables, era sin duda un paso adelante en toda regla. El filólogo empezó a abrirse a su compañero un poco más y eso lo agradeció bastante Hoseok. Estuvieron dialogando sobre anécdotas curiosas con Minhyuk, sobre las casualidades de la vida y de otros datos varios acerca del otro, y se les pasó el tiempo tan rápido que se olvidaron de que se suponía que ellos dos habían bajado para acompañarle a bajar uno y el otro irse a su casa, y también se olvidaron de ver el móvil y percibir las numerosas llamadas de Minhyuk seguramente realizadas desde la preocupación. 

-Creo que es hora de que me vaya, se ha hecho bastante tarde y no quiero que me den por muerto ni nada parecido- se levantó, se puso la gabardina que había depositado al entrar en la silla de al lado y antes de irse, se volvió a girar hacia donde estaba Hoseok, encontrándolo de pie recogiendo sus cosas y pensando que quería acompañarlo- no hace falta, puedes quedarte- sus palabras eran tímidas por primera vez en todo lo que llevaban conociéndose, pero no lo percibió, o más bien no quiso. 

-De verdad, no me importa acompañarte. Además tenemos que ir prácticamente por el mismo sitio y... es mejor ir en compañía- no tenía ninguna excusa que dar y tampoco le molestaba que lo acompañase, así que cedió y ambos fueron de vuelta, parándose por último en el punto en el que sus caminos se separaban. Hubo silencio y luego se observaron, y finalmente, Hoseok fue quien decidió hablar- Hyungwon, sé que lo he dicho antes, pero quiero repetírtelo. Si quieres volver al piso, no hace falta que digas nada, que para algo es de los tres. Tómate tu tiempo y si te sientes cómodo volviendo a vivir con nosotros, tan solo ven. 

-Gracias, eso haré. Ahora mismo no, no quiero que haya más sospecha, pero en un par de días seguramente volveré.

Ahí acabó la conversación. Se despidieron moviendo la mano y cada uno tomó su camino. En ese momento, pensó que puede, y tan solo puede que Hoseok no fuera tan mal chico como figuraba en su mente y que en realidad podían hasta llevarse bien. Cuando Hyungwon llegó, vio a Shownu dormido en el sofá y a Minhyuk apoyando encima de él mirando con escaso interés la televisión, ya que, una vez que se percató de la llegada del otro, se levantó con el mayor sigilo que pudo y al estar fuera del peligro de despertar a su novio, salió corriendo con una sonrisa temeraria acercándose al que acababa de llegar, y tirándole del brazo, se lo llevó a la cocina a hablar.

-Won ¿Te has perdido por el camino cuando has ido a despedirte de Wonho?- un gesto pícara se dibujó en la cara de este, que estaba apoyado en la encimera observando con ojos curiosos a su huésped. El mencionado tan solo se limitó a ignorar la anotación burlesca y a aclararlo de manera sencilla para no meterse en enredos y salir lo más airoso posible de la engorrosa situación que se veía venir.

-No, tan solo hemos estado hablando, y cuando se ha ido me he quedado debajo tomando el aire, no hay más explicaciones que dar- dejó salir un suspiro y prosiguió- y tampoco hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Hyungwon, soy tu mejor amigo. Y también el suyo. Si tenéis algo que contarme, hacedlo. No me voy a molestar. Además hasta me alegraría. Al fin y al cabo ambos estáis solteros y podría iros bien- esto pilló totalmente por sorpresa al moreno, y sus reacciones pasaron del asombro a una fuerte tos producida por el comentario inesperado y consecutivamente un sonrojo ocupó su cara. Definitivamente, eran demasiado buenos actores cuando Minhyuk había dicho lo que acababa de decir. 

-No sé qué narices estás insinuando, pero estás completamente equivocado- en realidad sí sabía de qué hablaba, pero no se podía creer que eso era lo que realmente pensaba acerca de la relación que tenía con Hoseok. Estaban tan preocupados en convencer a su mejor amigo de que no se llevaban mal y al parecer les había salido tan bien la cosa que consiguieron que el otro creyese que estaban saliendo o hasta se gustaban. Por una parte sintió alivio de que no les saliese mal el plan, pero por otro le hizo bastante gracia. Había sido amistoso en la medida que le permitía su enfado con su compañero, dejando de lado la frialdad que solía tener con gente a la que acababa de conocer, aunque a él ya lo conociese de antes, pero sin sobrepasar los límites de la confianza. 

-Si no sabes de qué hablo ¿Cómo sabes que estoy equivocado? Solo bromeaba, aunque pienso que haríais buena pareja, no lo sé, me lo dice el instinto- Hyungwon se dio por vencido y en vez de pensar en una buena respuesta, no se molestó en contestar, dejando a Minhyuk con la palabra en la boca, replicante. Agotado por la intensidad del día, se fue a la cama y, completamente derrotado, se desplomó sobre esta, abandonándose al sueño. 

Mañana sería otro día.

Por otra parte, Hoseok llegó a su piso y se encontró a Changkyun adormecido en el sofá, con restos de comida encima de una manta que lo tapaba y la tele encendida. Lo despertó para que se fuese a dormir a su propia cama y así descansara propiamente, pero lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza, recoger lo mejor que pudo el pequeño desastre que tenía montado y tras desperezarse, volvió al salón. Con algún que otro bostezo entre frase y frase, habló.

-¿Qué tal ha ido todo hoy? ¿Algo interesante?

-He visto a Hyungwon. Mejor dicho, he estado todo el día con él. 

-Vaya- fue lo único que pudo articular Changkyun en su alto estado de somnolencia. En otra situación habría respondido de otra forma.

-Al parecer es el otro mejor amigo de Minhyuk, y yo, imbécil de mí, sin saberlo.

-Vaya.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que no hemos discutido ni una sola vez y de hecho… hasta lo hemos pasado bien.

-Vay… Espera ¿Qué?- La última frase lo sacó completamente de su ensoñación y lo sobresaltó- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- le había costado asimilarlo tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar, puede que por el agotamiento, puede que por la estupefacción. 

-Sí, te lo prometo. Hemos solucionado las cosas, creo. Y posiblemente vuelva en estos días- la alegría que derrochaba Hoseok aunque él no lo notase le confirmó al menor que todo lo que decía era cierto, lo cual hacía que fuera más increíble aún si podía serlo. 

\- Me alegro de que se hayan solucionado las cosas. Y espero que así siga todo cuando vuelva. No sé qué decir, me ha pillado de sorpresa ¿Cómo ha sido todo?

Entonces, Hoseok le intentó dar las más sencillas explicaciones posibles a una persona que estaba muerta de sueño. Le contó cómo en realidad se conocían de hace dos años, pero que Hyungwon había cambiado tanto y lo recordaba tan vagamente, que no se dio cuenta de que era él. También le describió el engaño que propusieron realizar para que el otro no se diese cuenta de la relación complicada, y que el resultado fue positivo. Por último y no menos importante, de la conversación que tuvieron en aquel café. Pesé al cansancio acumulado en su cuerpo y que intentaba resistir con todas sus fuerzas al sueño, Changkyun escuchó todo desde el principio hasta el final con atención. 

-Entonces todo ha ido mejor de lo esperado ¿No? A ver si esta vez salen las cosas bien y no hay más problemas ni discusiones ilógicas. 

-Eso es lo que hemos prometido. Puede que te parezca una estupidez, pero estoy plenamente convencido y tengo fe en que ahora vamos a estar bien. Sé que soy un iluso, pero voy a poner de mi parte todo lo que haga falta para que las cosas salgan bien- ambos estaban contentos. Siempre se decía que después de la tormenta, venía la calma, y lo esperaban como agua de mayo. Al rato se fueron a sus habitaciones, tras haber recogido todo mínimamente. Esa noche fue en la que Hoseok durmió mejor, cosas que suelen en paz cuando se está en paz con uno mismo.

Al día siguiente por la tarde volvió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí traigo otro capítulo :D  
> Últimamente no paro quieta por proyectos y cosas varias en las que estoy trabajando, pero me alegro de estar siendo constante con esto y subir un capítulo a la semana. Espero poder seguir así hasta que acabe el fic (y que os esté gustando).
> 
> Como se diría en los animes, see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

El hecho de que Hyungwon llegase al día siguiente fue algo que sin duda alguna sorprendió tanto a Hoseok como a Changkyun, pero también les alegraba ya que, al fin y al cabo, siempre era una buena noticia que el compañero de piso con el que había habido un problema hubiese enterrado el hacha de guerra. Dedicó varios días a instalarse por completo, teniendo que descansar, ir a la universidad y hacer tareas diferentes, ayudado por sus compañeros en ocasiones tras haber rechazado la oferta de ayuda por parte de Minhyuk, ya que significaba que este entrase en el piso y descubriese todo, lo que incluía dar bastantes explicaciones y no era el mejor momento para ello. 

La semana transcurrió de manera tranquila dentro de las posibilidades, el sosiego gobernaba en las cuatro paredes del piso. A Changkyun era al que más le maravillaba esta situación, ya que el hecho de no oír gritos ni ejercer su deber de mediar en las disputas por el reparto de los horarios y tareas le hacía estar de mucho mejor humor. También era cierto que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo y que el haber implantado un horario había sido increíblemente eficaz, tanto que hasta ellos mismos no se lo podían creer. Suponían que el cumplir con sus quehaceres domésticos eran equivalentes a evitar broncas ajenas, y debían hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. 

Todo iba bien, y podrían incluso atreverse a decir que mejor de lo esperado. Los gritos habían sido sustituidos por agradables charlas y noches de películas, descubriendo que ambos tenían varios gustos y aficiones en común. Tanto el baile como el hip hop eran sus pasiones, así como las comedias y las películas de acción. También compartían su amor por el café amargo y la moda y su odio por el género de terror, uno porque lo pasaba fatal viendo cosas del estilo y el otro porque se quedaba dormido. El buen ambiente fue creciendo poco a poco, y aunque a veces hubiera diferencias y molestias, se resolvían de mejor manera en comparación con las semanas anteriores. Había veces que hasta empezaron a quedar para salir de compras, a tomar algo e incluso a cenar, siempre que sus horarios se lo permitiesen, con y sin Changkyun. 

Uno de esos días, estando viendo los tres en el salón siguiendo su ritual de colocarse frente a la televisión a ver una película, escogida esa semana por Hoseok (una comedia romántica, ni más ni menos), su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Minhyuk.

-¿Sí? Hola Min ¿Qué pasa? – en el otro lado de la línea su mejor amigo hablaba tan rápido y con tanta emoción que no entendía nada de lo que decía- Por favor, cálmate, que no me entero de nada.

-Reunión. Sábado. Todos. En mi piso- Había dicho muchas más palabras, pero eso fue lo único que llegó a distinguir. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ese “todos”.

-Un momento ¿Con todos te refieres a… todos? ¿Kihyun y Jooheon también? ¿Ya han vuelto? Vaya, sí que estoy desactualizado- Hoseok sabía que volverían tarde o temprano porque recientemente había hablado con Kihyun, pero eso había sido hace un par de semanas, dándose cuenta de que ya había llegado la fecha de su vuelta. Por otra parte, de la de Jooheon se enteró por Minhyuk, ya que no eran tan cercanos como con los demás. Hyungwon le observó con una mirada curiosa, preguntándole que si había oído bien- sí, has escuchado bien- Uno de los defectos del móvil de Hoseok era que la otra persona al lado de la línea podía oír perfectamente si había alguien al lado y enterarse de lo que le dijese.

-Sí. Jooheon llegó hace tres días y Kihyun ayer. Por cierto ¿Con quién estás?- Hoseok percibió un deje de ilusión en la voz del otro, aunque también podía ser parte de su imaginación- ¿Es Hyungwon? Vaya, qué bien, mis dos mejores amigos quedan sin mí. Muy bonito, eh. 

-No es lo que parece –este dejó escapar una risa nerviosa. En su mente empezó a repetirse como un mantra que lo habían pillado, que ya estaba todo acabado, pero luego pensó que tenía solución- Me lo he encontrado cuando estaba de compras, estábamos hablando y justo entonces me has llamado.

-Ya decía yo, parece que no eres tan mal amigo como pensaba, así me gusta ¿Puedes decirle que se ponga?- Hoseok le extendió el móvil a Hyungwon, y el otro, dudoso lo tomó y se lo llevó a la oreja.

-Hola Min ¿Qué querías decirme?- Changkyun observaba la situación, volcando mucho más interés en esta que en la película que estaban viendo, hasta el punto de llegar a pararla para no perderse ni un segundo de la conversación. Eso sí que era una historia digna de película. 

-¿Desde cuándo no me cuentas las cosas?- Hyungwon solía ser una persona escueta pero precisa a la hora de contestar. Pero esa vez no sabía qué ni a qué hacerlo, sobre todo cuando tenía un amigo tan cabezota al que se le había metido en la cabeza que tenía una especie de relación secreta con su otro mejor amigo sacada de la más pura ficción.

-Todo va bien, de verdad.

-¿Pero de qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Minhyuk en tono de fingida queja y falso dolor ante el hecho de que Hyungwon estaba ignorando su interrogatorio - ¿Sabes de lo que te estoy hablando? 

-¿Qué te está contando Min?- Hoseok fue el siguiente en preguntar, a lo que Hyungwon prefirió no contestar.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Apuesto lo que sea a que me responde antes que tú. Y no se lo digo yo porque soy un buen amigo- esta vez había sido Minhyuk el que había rematado la situación, a quien también decidió no responder. 

-Sí, luego hablamos, que voy con prisa- poco tiempo tuvo para replicarle el otro antes de que este colgase y le devolviese el móvil a Hoseok- Solo preguntaba que cómo estaban mis cosas con mi compañero de piso y no sé, he visto mejor cortar la conversación antes de que se fuese por peor camino. 

Changkyun no comprendía lo más mínimo de esta turbulenta circunstancia y a lo largo que el diálogo se iba extendiendo, cada vez se cuestionaba más a sí mismo si de verdad quería saber qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Se dijo a sí mismo de no intervenir, aunque sabía también que tarde o temprano acabaría pringado en todo eso, y hasta más que los propios implicados, no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Pero en ese momento decidió no estar metido hasta que no fuese necesario y tan solo se dedicaría a ver cómo iba. 

Al cabo de un rato, Hyungwon se levantó diciendo como excusa que iba al baño, y eso hizo. Con su móvil en mano, se encerró y empezó a llamar a Minhyuk, quien lo cogió inmediatamente, y antes de que este pudiese decir nada, Hyungwon empezó a hablar, con molestia.

-No estamos saliendo. Y no sigas por ahí, que te conozco- su tono era seco, cosa poco frecuente con él cuando hablaba con Minhyuk. 

-Es que no sé, os vi como ¿Muy bien? El otro día y me llamó la atención, sobre todo conociendo lo reservado que eres, por eso pensé que…

-¿Que me gustaba?- se apresuró a contestar- No seas idiota. Además ya sabes que no es el mejor momento- suspiró con exasperación. Odiaba ese tema y más aún tener que hablarlo con Minhyuk, sobre todo al tener puntos de vista tan diferentes, ya que mientras que él lo veía todo con un optimismo deslumbrante que creía que todo el mundo podía encontrar al amor de su vida, su media naranja o como prefiriese llamarlo, Hyungwon se negaba a tener esperanzas en nadie, por lo que se encerraba y se negaba a creer que le pudiera gustar alguien- Pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué es lo del sábado? ¿De verdad han vuelto?

-Sí, de hecho te iba a decir que vinieras antes de que me cortases la llamada. Estaría bien que pudieses venir el sábado. No bien, genial incluso. Te obligo a venir, y no quiero excusas- cuando Minhyuk se proponía algo, podía ser muy insistente y no paraba hasta conseguirlo, así que Hyungwon prefirió aceptar y dejarlo estar. Colgó, y entonces notó que llamaban a la puerta. Abrió, y Hoseok estaba allí.

-Perdona por la insistencia, pero necesito usar el baño. 

-Claro, pasa- abrió del todo la puerta para salir y dejar entrar al otro. 

-Por cierto – a Hyungwon le parecía que este estaba bastante serio, aunque también pensaba que podían ser alucinaciones suyas- no he escuchado nada, te lo prometo. 

-¿Había algo que escuchar? – preguntó con altanería, molestándolo. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese compañero de piso altivo al que no soportaba.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado?- no hubo ninguna respuesta a esto. Algo le decía que no debería haber dicho nada, o que realmente no podía llevarse tan bien como quería con él. 

Los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de momentos silenciosos y evasiones. Habían pasado de llevarse bien a apenas hablar y explícitamente para asuntos del piso y poco más. Hoseok intentó hablarle alguna que otra vez para preguntarle si había hecho algo para que se molestase. Changkyun como siempre estaba perdido. Notó lo que había ocurrido, pero no sabía ni cómo, ni cuándo ni por qué. Tampoco le contaban nada ni le daban detalles, lo cual hacía que se sintiese irritado. A veces le gustaría que sus compañeros confiasen un poco más en él, aunque no quisiese verse involucrado en lo que fuese que sucedía. Y esa pequeña oportunidad para demostrar su confianza apareció cuando ambos le dijeron que si querían ir a la fiesta con ellos, habiendo avisado a Minhyuk de esto antes y el otro aceptando encantado, ya que Changkyun para él era como de la familia. Al no tener planes, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar su oferta e ir con ellos. Así con todo esto llegó el sábado, y los tres habitantes del piso se dirigieron al lugar de reunión. Al llegar, todos los demás estaban allí.

Para aquel entonces se había desvanecido el mal ambiente que cargaban desde la semana pasada al ver a sus amigos, a los que no veía desde hacía medio año. Jooheon había estado trabajando en un estudio de música en Seúl como productor, colaborando con unos amigos y colegas de la industria, mientras que Kihyun había estado viviendo en París aumentando el nivel de sus estudios de fotografía. Hoseok y Kihyun se conocían desde primero de carrera, porque habían sido compañeros de clase durante dos cursos, ya que empezó ese grado obligado por sus padres. Pese a sacar notas decentes, no se sentía a gusto y estaba muy desmotivado, hasta que decidió dedicarse a lo que le gustaba, cosa que hizo que sus progenitores se molestasen, pero al menos estaba estudiando lo que le gustaba y aunque tenía sus cosas buenas y malas, era feliz. Por otra parte Hyungwon y Jooheon eran amigos desde hace bastante tiempo y realmente nadie sabía el momento en el que empezaron a serlo, pero el primer recuerdo que tenían juntos era de ir a un campamento en verano allá por los 14 años, y desde entonces habían mantenido su amistad, y de hecho habían sido compañeros de piso durante un año, pero debido a su viaje a Seúl, no pudieron compartir ese año piso. No solo era amigo de Hyungwon, sino también de Changkyun, por casi el mismo tiempo que los otros dos y del mismo lugar. Haberlos visto les había alegrado bastante y los distraería de la extraña tensión con la que habían convivido durante la semana anterior. 

El plan para ese día era comer en el piso de Minhyuk, con la comida patrocinada por Kihyun, el mejor cocinero del grupo, y ya luego irían viendo qué hacer. Mientras tanto, se sentaron con una lata de cerveza en la mano y conversaron de todo un poco. Hoseok y Hyungwon se sentaron lo más alejados el uno del otro que les permitía el salón y la perspicacia del dueño del piso. Changkyun se acercó a Jooheon y a Hyungwon, que estaban hablando de cómo salió el álbum en el que había estado trabajando como productor y compositor y se puso a hablar con ellos. Pero no estaba tan atento de la conversación como de otro elemento de esa habitación, o mejor dicho, de otra persona. Había algo en él que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Puede que fuese que le pareciese una de las personas más atractivas que había visto, o puede que solo fuera un pensamiento fugaz que había tenido, aunque había estado demasiado rato estancado en su cabeza como para serlo. 

-¿De qué lo conocéis?- preguntó con sigilo, como si fuese un secreto nacional. Ante la pregunta, sus otros dos amigos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber de quién hablaba ni por qué.

-¿A quién te refieres? ¿Al DJ?- Hyungwon fue el primero en responder, aunque estaba totalmente desorientado. 

-A Kihyun. A los demás los conocía más o menos, pero a Kihyun no. 

-Ah, fue compañero de clase de Hoseok y Minhyuk y él se hicieron muy amigos, de hecho he llegado a quedar con él un par de veces ¿Por?- esta vez quien contestó fue Hyungwon. 

-No, nada. Simple curiosidad- aunque ambos sabían que no era cierto, el mayor de los tres sabía que cuando este preguntaba algo, nunca era por nada, pero Jooheon en cambio lo dejó estar y siguieron la conversación. 

Por otra parte, Hoseok, Kihyun, Minhyuk y Hyunwoo hablaban de cómo había sido la estadía del fotógrafo en París y cómo las cosas habían cambiado en esos meses que estuvo en el extranjero, de cómo ya no vivían juntos los tres y que pese a ello estaban bastante bien. Entonces salió en la conversación el tema tabú.

-Y Hoseok ¿Cómo te va por el nuevo piso? No nos has hablado mucho de él ¿Cómo te va con tus compañeros?- notó cómo unas tensas miradas se posaron en él desde la otra parte del salón. 

-Bien, la verdad es que ya va bien, no me puedo quejar.

-Ay, como la otra vez me dijiste que habías tenido problemas, estaba preocupado.

-No, no, ya va todo como la seda, no te tienes de qué preocupar. Creo que ahora nos llevamos hasta bien- desvió sus ojos hacia Hyungwon y Changkyun y ver que estaban complacidos con la respuesta, lo cual agradecía bastante. 

-¡Qué bien! Por cierto, hablando de compañeros molestos, Hyungwon ¿Cómo te va con el tuyo?- ahora quien estaba bajo presión era él, pero consiguió salir airoso de la situación con dos simples palabras.

-Mucho mejor. 

-Me alegro entonces. Qué felicidad que a mis dos mejores amigos del mundo entero les vayan las cosas bien- Kihyun no había estado presente en esa parte de la conversación, ya que estaba haciendo unos últimos preparativos, pero apareció para avisar de que la comida ya estaba preparada y que era hora de comer. Todos se sentaron a la mesa y mientras almorzaban siguieron charlando sobre lo que se encontraban haciendo a día de hoy, sus ocupaciones, sobre amistades en común y algún que otro tema de la actualidad, además de felicitar al fotógrafo y chef amateur por la comida, que estaba tan deliciosa como estaba acostumbrado a hacerla. Entre una cosa y otra se pasó la tarde rápidamente.

-Oye ¿Queréis hacer algo ahora por la noche? – Propuso Hyunwoo.

-¿Por qué no salimos de fiesta?- el siguiente en hablar fue Minhyuk. 

-Por mí bien ¿Qué decís los demás?- Hoseok lanzó una mirada a Hyungwon, quien le señaló que no le importaba y luego a los demás, que aceptaron encantados. 

-Claro, puede estar bien – finalizó Kihyun. Todos estaban completamente de acuerdo de la idea. Lo que no sabían es cómo acabaría la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo!  
> Suelo subir los sábados, pero esta semana he estado tan ocupada que me he permitido darme un día más para escribir el fic, aunque para compensar esta vez es un poco más largo. Espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia.  
> Puede que los próximos capítulos tarden más en salir debido a asuntos estudiantiles y personales, pero haré todo lo posible para que haya al menos un capítulo cada dos semanas (como mucho).


	6. Chapter 6

Allí estaban. Los siete decidieron ir a un pub que conocían de haber ido allí algunas veces en el pasado y que tenía un ambiente excelente y precios perfectos para estudiantes universitarios y no tan universitarios. Buscaron un sitio para sentarse entre la gran cantidad de personas que se hallaban en el lugar, y pese al esfuerzo fatigoso de tener que moverse entre una marea de personas, localizaron unos asientos y decidieron ir a pedir unos mientras los otros los guardaban. 

El lugar había sido invadido por un embriagador aire. Pese al estruendoso ruido de la música, a la gente transitando y a que apenas pudiesen escuchar lo que decían entre sí, estaban muy bien. Puede que fuese el efecto del alcohol corriendo por sus venas, o puede que de verdad salir tras semanas de estrés les hubiese venido bien. Las copas iban y venían, y algunos de los presentes no recordaban ya el número de bebidas que habían ingerido. Sobre todo Hyungwon.

Al principio solo iba a ser una. Pero los colores de los cócteles eran llamativos, sabían bien y una vez que empezó, quería probarlos todos. Podrían impedirlo, pero todos estaban en el mismo estado que él, algunos aún sobrios, otros en su punto alegre y otros completamente borrachos. Lo siguiente que recordaba de esa noche era a Minhyuk diciendo que por qué no jugaban a “yo nunca”, que sería divertido. Por un momento no recordaba que tenía una reputación que mantener ante sus compañeros de piso, pero al mismo tiempo también le preocupaba el hecho de no parecer que se encontraba en confianza, rodeado de grandes amigos. Pensó que participar no estaría tan mal, siempre y cuando no dijese toda la verdad, pero luego recordaba que su mejor amigo lo conocía a la perfección como para saber si estaba mintiendo y hacerlo notar, por lo que tuvo al final que arriesgarse.  
Al principio las preguntas eran sencillas, graciosas incluso, como qué harías si te tocase la lotería o con quién te irías a una isla desierta, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, así como el alcohol iba subiendo a sus mentes, más iban subiendo el nivel de intensidad y tocaron el tema por excelencia de este tipo de juegos: el sexual. La aplicación del móvil que habían descargado por falta de imaginación y para evitar preguntas muy directas acabó siendo el culpable de la aparición de las controvertidas, haciendo que todos empezasen a beber más. A veces se sorprendían por la gente que bebía, otras por las que no bebía y en otras se daba todo por hecho, como si no fuese nada nuevo. Y Minhyuk se encargaba de leer todo lo alto y claro que le permitían la risa suelta y las copas de más.

-Yo nunca me he querido liar con alguien de los presentes- tras esta pregunta, todos y cada unos bebieron. En algunos casos era más que evidente, pero todas las miradas fueron para Hyungwon- Eres un mentiroso. Y no por beber ahora, sino por lo que has intentado meterme en la cabeza… Con que no te gustaba- antes de que pudiese siquiera mencionar el nombre, Hyungwon le tapó la boca con la mano. 

-Idiota- dijo golpeando el brazo de su mejor amigo, quien se estaba quejando porque tenía la boca tapada y no podía quejarse en condiciones, chupándole la mano para que la quitase- ay, qué asco, no me chupes- una risita salió de ambos y se empujaron el uno al otro, como si se tratasen de niños pequeños- además que te guste una persona y querer liarte con esta no es lo mismo. 

-¿Entonces no niegas que es la persona que yo tengo en mente?

-No niego, ni afirmo, ni desmiento nada. Ahora vamos a seguir jugando. 

-Yo quiero saber quién es- Hoseok estaba en ese nivel en el que no estaba ni borracho ni ebrio, y pese a que tenía buen aguante, se le notaba todo lo que había bebido por el alargamiento de las vocales y la acentuación de su ceceo, y también porque estando enteramente sobrio no habría sido capaz de decir eso, y menos aún a esa persona. 

-Vamos a pasar de pregunta, anda- Hyungwon le arrebató el móvil de las manos a Minhyuk y empezó a leer, pero cuando no le gustaba lo que ponía, la cambiaba, hasta encontrar una que le gustase- esta misma. Ay, no veo bien. Lee tú, Kukkungie, que seguro que lo haces mejor- al ver que no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo porque no entendía nada, le lanzó el móvil y por poco lo tira al suelo si no fuese por los magníficos reflejos de Changkyun al ser el que menos había bebido, provocando que Minhyuk chillase de horror y luego suspirase de alivio al ver que no le había pasado nada, aunque igualmente golpeó a Hyungwon por hacer tal locura. Miró el móvil y empezó a leer sobre la marcha.

-Yo nunca he…- tragó saliva y continuó, intentando permanecer serio- follado- viendo a todos beber, le entraron los nervios y entonces bebió también. Hyungwon y Minhyuk lo señalaron como si hubiese cometido un delito, impactados y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. 

-¡Mentira! Nuestro bebé aquí presente es completamente virgen- Minhyuk dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que si hubiesen estado sobrios, nadie habría sabido dónde mirar por la vergüenza.

-Es la representación máxima de la virginidad- añadió Hyungwon- nuestro Kyunnie es muy puro. 

-Parad ya- si las miradas matasen, ellos dos no estarían muertos, sino que también torturados, mutilados y revividos para volver a ser asesinados. Changkyun dejó el móvil en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos, molesto con la situación.

-Ay, pobrecito- Kihyun no solo intervino en el primer momento, sino que con la peor frase Había una falsa creencia en el grupo que decía que el peor borracho era Minhyuk, pero es porque la mayoría no había visto a Kihyun con sus copas de más- Tú no te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo para, hip, follar- se acercó y así sus labios a la oreja de este y puso una mano tapándolos, así como quien cuenta un secreto- mira, yo estuve con esos dos y fue un fracaso. Tú eres guapo, seguro que encuentras a alguien que merezca la pena- Esos dos eran Hyunwoo y Hoseok. Y tras decir todo esto, dio un par de palmaditas en su cabeza de manera cariñosa. Todo eso hubiese quedado como un secreto si no se hubiese enterado todo el grupo, no solo por las mejillas rojas de Changkyun, sino porque la voz del confesor había sido lo suficientemente alta. El oyente no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Nunca pensó cómo debía actuar si su nuevo crush de menos de 24 horas al que acababa de conocer prácticamente se emborrachaba lo suficiente como para aconsejarle sobre sexo y le contaba de paso su experiencia con el tema. 

-¿Vosotros dos habéis estado juntos? Normal entonces que Kihyun diga que ha sido un fracaso- saltó Hyungwon- vaya. 

-Eso fue hace bastante tiempo y ahora somos buenos amigos, ya está- Hyunwoo se manifestó respecto al asunto e intentó cortarlo lo más rápidamente que pudo, ya que no era ni el momento ni el modo de hablar ese asunto que tantos dolores de cabeza le produjo en aquel entonces. 

-No empecemos, por favor. El pasado es pasado y nosotros ahora estamos en el presente- Hoseok tomó otro trago de su vaso, cogió el móvil de donde lo había dejado Changkyun y pasó a la siguiente pregunta- ahora me toca leer a mí- una risita acompañó a la frase y se le veía con ganas de hacerlo- yo nunca he pensado que mi vida sentimental es un completo fracaso o un sinsentido.

-Oh no- dijeron al unísono Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Jooheon y Changkyun. Cada persona tiene ese tema que es una espina clavada en su corazón, uno de los más frecuentes era el del amor, ya fuese por frustración por no encontrar a la persona que se considera la adecuada, por haber cometido errores, por no haber superado tus anteriores relaciones… Y Hyungwon, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, aunque tuviese una apariencia de chico frío y serio a quien no le importaba lo más mínimo el amor y se creyese de él que era demasiado pragmático como para dedicarle siquiera un segundo de su vida, era de esas personas, mucho más de lo esperado. Tomó todo lo que quedaba en su vaso de un golpe, y habría sido una escena graciosa si no fuese por lo que connotaba y porque esto era algo con lo que realmente se sentía mal, por mucho que lo negase. Tan pronto como terminó, colocó este en la mesa con fuerza y se levantó, tambaleándose, casi llevándose la mesa por delante y como pudo dijo que volvía en un momento. Sus amigos, en un estado entre el shock y la preocupación, no supieron si acompañarle o dejar que estuviese un rato tranquilo. 

Hyungwon llegó como pudo a la barra y pidió otra copa. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y el buen ánimo que le estaba produciendo la consumición de cócteles, chupitos y demás bebidas blancas se lo quitó de repente ese juego. Se suponía que ese juego era para pasarlo bien, echarse unas risas y molestar a sus amigos de broma y no para sentirse tan absurdamente atacado y dolido, eso pensaba. Prefería quedarse allí un rato hasta que se le pasase el mal humor. No podía culpar a nadie de todo ello en realidad, ni a Hoseok por leerla, ni a sus amigos ni tan siquiera al propio juego, ya que al fin y al cabo consideraba que todo eso se debía a su mala suerte a la hora de tener pareja. Se quedó un buen rato mirando a la nada, completamente embobado por la mezcla entre la ebriedad y el reciente bajón de ánimos. Entre sorbo y sorbo se perdió en su mundo, tanto que no reparó en que tenía a Hoseok al lado, quien no tardó mucho en hacerse notar agitándole el brazo con suavidad. Le miró completamente anonadado pero luego resopló y siguió bebiendo. Hoseok tiró de la mano con la que tenía sujeto la copa su compañero y la bajó, ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Hyungwon. 

-No bebas más. No quiero que te de un coma etílico y te tenga que llevar al hospital.

-Déjame en paz ¿Qué te importa lo que haga? Como si tú no hubieses bebido- refunfuñó, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos en la barra, expulsando las lágrimas que no quería que el otro viese.

-Yo sé controlarme cuando bebo, cosa que parece que tú no. Y además, me importa porque primero, no quiero que estés mal y segunda, porque…

-Porque qué ¿Porque te importo? ¿Porque somos amigos? No seas absurdo- Hyungwon tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados- No puedo con esto más, se lo voy a decir. Todo- se intentó levantar y se tropezó, aunque Hoseok tuvo la suerte de estar ahí para atraparlo antes de que llegase a caer. 

-Tranquilízate. Ahora mismo no estás bien y has bebido mucho. Me parecería bien si no fuese porque estás completamente borracho y no puedes ver las cosas con claridad. Mañana hablamos si quieres- Hyungwon replicó con susurros inentendibles mientras intentaba volver a sentarse- ¿Qué hago yo lidiando con alguien en este estado? Si al final mañana se olvidará de todo. 

Hyungwon entonces empezó a llorar. De un momento para otro cayó del todo en el llanto, pero se tapó la cara y contuvo el llanto como pudo, hipando y secándose los ojos. Hoseok no pudo contenerse y acabó llorando también.

-¿Pero y tú por qué lloras?- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Lo siento, me pasa siempre que veo a alguien llorar. Ahora quiero que me cuentes por qué estás llorando tú ¿Es por el motivo por el que te has levantado de la mesa? Si es así no haré más preguntas. No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo- buscó en su bolsillo un paquete de pañuelos y le cedió uno a su compañero de piso, quien lo tomó agradecido. 

-Mi vida está llena de fracasos y decepciones. Cuando veo que algo va a ir decentemente, se estropea ¿Por qué soy así? ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto? ¿En mi vida pasada fui una persona horrible? Ni siquiera sé llevarme bien con mi propio compañero de piso ¿No te parece vergonzoso?- esta reacción hizo reír a Hoseok, pero no de mala forma. Le pareció curioso cómo podía cambiar tantísimo una persona por la influencia del alcohol- Oye, no te rías de mí. Ya tengo bastante con tener la lengua suelta con el alcohol como para que también me uses de bufón. 

-No me estoy riendo de ti. Y no soy de esas personas que usan secretos de personas borrachas en su contra, no soy tan retorcido. Además ¿Por qué dices que no nos llevamos bien? –sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente con su dedo índice- Yo pienso que ahora todo está mejor, en comparación a hace unas semanas por lo menos. Y no seas tan duro contigo mismo, eres buena persona y tienes tus cosas buenas.

-Eso me lo dices porque estoy borracho.

-No, eso te lo digo porque me gustas- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, intentó corregirlo como pudo- Me refiero a que me gusta tu forma de ser, aunque a veces seas bastante desagradable y un cabezota de cuidado- un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, pero no pudo ser percibido. 

-Tú también me caes bien, aunque seas jodidamente ruidoso y molesto por las mañanas-ambos rieron ante los ataques, porque sabían que no estaban hechos con fines hirientes- ¿Por qué tienes que ser mi compañero de piso? Podrías haber sido solo el otro mejor amigo de Minhyuk y…

-¿Y qué?- Hoseok estaba curioso, pero no esperaba absolutamente lo que diría. 

-Y haberte podido decir que eres completamente mi tipo sin sentirme mal ni un idiota- iba a decir algo más, pero una ola de agotamiento por la rápida sucesión de emociones lo invadió, necesitando apoyar su cabeza, que empezaba a dolerle, y tranquilizarse. 

Tras eso, se quedó dormido en la barra, con una bebida a medio terminar y un compañero de piso completamente impactado, añadiendo a un mejor amigo observando en las sombras porque quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo, ya que los dos tardaban demasiado. De la preocupación pasó a la sorpresa, y de esta a la emoción. Los otros no habían estado haciendo mucho mientras tanto, hablando y pausando el ritmo. Ahí decidieron que era el mejor momento para volver a casa. Dejaron que Hyungwon descansase un poco y una vez que lo vieron más repuesto, Hoseok y Changkyun le dijeron a los demás que no se preocupasen por Hyungwon, que ellos se encargarían de llevarlo a su piso, que les pillaba de camino, aunque no pudieron evitar que Minhyuk estuviese angustiado por el estado de su mejor amigo. Fueron a coger el autobús, el medio de transporte más barato y que mejor les venía y entre tambaleos y tropiezos consiguieron llegar al piso, completamente agotados, y allí Hyungwon fue primero al baño, donde acabó echando de su cuerpo todos los restos de la noche y luego fue llevado a la cama, donde le ayudaron a quitarse la ropa de abrigo y los zapatos y acostaron, haciendo lo mismo una vez que acabaron con este.

Hyungwon despertó casi a la noche del día siguiente, durmiendo alrededor de 18 horas seguidas. Los otros dos se preocuparon e incluso se alarmaron en exceso pensando que, al no moverse y respirar tan levemente, se había muerto, pero cuando le tomaron el pulso y vieron que era normal, se sintieron más tranquilos. Cuando ya estaba en estado de vigilia, le preguntaron que cómo estaba, a lo que contestó que mejor que cuando se fue a dormir, aunque la cabeza aún le dolía horrores. Hoseok no pudo evitar preguntarle que si se acordaba de algo de lo sucedido, pero para ese momento, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Nuevo episodio. El estrés puede conmigo, pero al menos me ha dado tiempo a acabar el capítulo para el fin de semana. Os agradecería bastante que pusieseis mensajes sobre si os está gustando el fic y tal, me gusta comentarlo con mis lectores, si podéis, claro. Gracias por todo.
> 
> Si queréis comunicarme, también estoy por Twitter, en @Roucosplay.


	7. Chapter 7

Los días siguientes parecieron normales en el sentido total y absoluto de la palabra y no en el concepto que tenían los habitantes del piso, que incluía silencios incómodos y agotadores o ataques directos e indirectos, sino que todo fluía con una tranquilidad que rozaba lo preocupante, sobre todo por el hecho de que no habían tenido apenas contacto a lo largo de la semana con Hoseok, que se pasaba todo el día en la universidad, ya fuese por las clases, por trabajos o por estudiar para los exámenes. Quien lo conocía, sabía que eso era poco o nada común en él, porque era de las personas que se saturaban si pasaban más de 2 horas seguidas estudiando y que las bibliotecas no eran su sitio favorito para estudiar. Los otros dos no pudieron decir mucho porque también estaban hasta los topes de cosas que hacer, pero se habían percatado de que algo no estaba bien, aunque no pudiesen descifrarlo. 

De hecho, la excusa de Hoseok no habría sido tan obvia si hubiese dicho que tenía muchos planes o que había quedado para estudiar con algunos amigos y si no lo hubiese dicho justo el lunes, habiendo ocurrido lo que ocurrió el sábado, además de actuar de una forma tanto rara como torpe, sobre todo cuando se trataba de dirigirse a Hyungwon, evitándolo como podía y cuando tenía que confrontarlo las palabras salían de su boca con nerviosismo, como si tuviese miedo a equivocarse o no se sintiese capaz de hablar con él. 

Esto hizo que el estudiante de filología alemana y mediano del grupo se empezase a comer la cabeza, con un mar de dudas invadiéndole acerca de qué había olvidado sobre lo acontecido esa noche en que se emborrachó como para que se comportase de esa manera. Era cierto que su relación no iba más allá de eso y de hecho habían estado pasando el uno del otro los días anteriores a quedar, hablando solo y exclusivamente para lo necesario, pero tenía una corazonada que le decía que no estaba enfocando el problema correctamente. No tenía que centrarse en por qué no le hablaba, sino en qué había podido hacer para que lo evitase, sobre todo al percibir que, de una manera u otra y sin saber en qué sentido, la atmósfera entre ellos había cambiado, ya que, a diferencia de otras veces, no lo esquivaba porque hubiesen peleado, sino que parecía que no quería que supiese algo. Lo único que deseaba Hyungwon era recordar eso que pasaba por alto y darse cuenta del elemento que fallaba, es decir, las lagunas mentales que tenía de la noche del sábado, aunque luego se pudiese arrepentir. Aunque estaba seguro de una cosa: si recobraba la memoria de lo sucedido, podría buscar una solución para todo eso. Así que tomó la decisión de enviarle un mensaje a Hoseok, esperando que no le ignorase, ya que estaba en línea.

Tú   
Hola 17:42  
Tenemos que hablar 17:42

Escribiendo, en línea, escribiendo, última conexión: 17:44. Hyungwon estaba impaciente por una respuesta que tardaba en aparecer. Si no hubiese leído eso, no se habría preocupado tanto, pero al ver que le iba a contestar y al final lo borraba, entró en tensión. Pero quien realmente estaba en tensión era Hoseok. Estaba en una cafetería cumpliendo con lo que había dicho que haría, adelantar trabajos, redactándolos en el portátil y de repente su móvil vibró. Esperaba a cualquier persona, pero no a quien le envió el mensaje. No recordaba que tenía su número de teléfono luego se acordó de que se lo dio en los primeros días para permanecer en contacto por si hacía falta algo o surgía algún problema. Pero el verdadero impacto fue cuando leyó lo que le había escrito. Entonces el miedo que había crecido a lo largo de la semana se presenció y lo golpeó de frente en forma de mensaje. Un “tenemos que hablar” provocaba horror, espanto y podía hacer entrar en estado de pánico si venía en un mal momento y de una persona con quien había ocurrido algo significativo en el buen o mal sentido de la palabra, ya fuese porque se había enterado de su pasado oscuro, porque le había mentido y lo había descubierto o porque quería pedirle explicaciones, y él sin duda tenía que dárselas, pero también recibirlas, aunque no tenía tantas ganas de intercambiarlas, y además no sabía qué ni cómo responderle, en conclusión: un absoluto drama. Resopló a causa del estrés que le provocaba todo ello y se echó el pelo para atrás varias veces, expresando con total detalle la frustración ante una frase tan sencilla con una respuesta tan compleja. Se decía a sí mismo que se calmase, que no había nada que temer, que a lo mejor lo único de lo que quería hablar era de algo que no tenía nada que ver. Pero estaba cegado con los recuerdos del sábado por la noche y las palabras que salieron de su boca se quedaron marcadas en su mente. Intentó contestar, pero cada vez que empezaba a escribir, lo borraba porque no le gustaba, volvía a escribir y entraba en una paranoia ¿Se equivocaría? ¿No lo haría? ¿Debía ser directo o escurrir el bulto? Dejó de lado el móvil unos minutos, pero Hyungwon volvió a escribirle.

Hyungwon (compi)  
Hola 17:42  
Tenemos que hablar 17:42  
Es importante. 17:52

Tú  
Lo siento, estaba haciendo cosas y se me   
había olvidado contestar 17:53  
Qué necesitas? 17:53

Hyungwon (compi)  
¿Estás ocupado ahora mismo? 17:53  
Querría hablarlo con calma 17:54

Hoseok no sabía qué responder. Si decía que sí, buscaría otra forma de hablarlo si era lo suficientemente importante. Si decía que no, querría hablarlo inmediatamente y no estaba preparado para hablar de ello, pero cuanto antes lo hablasen, más pronto pasaría el mal trago y antes lo podría superar. Visto desde fuera, parecía algo absurdo y fácil de resolver, pero para él todo eso era un mundo. No era la primera vez que intentaban ligar con él, tanto en estado de sobriedad como de embriaguez. Pero no era lo mismo, ni mucho menos, sobre todo si se trataba de Hyungwon. Hoseok decidió enfrentarse a ello entonces, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Tú  
No, me viene bien 17:58  
¿Estás en el piso? Lo hablamos allí 17:59

Hyungwon (compi)  
Sí, estoy aquí, nos vemos ahora. 18:00.  
Tú  
Ok 18:00

Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba más aún. No le asustaba tanto el hablar del asunto como de no saber qué era concretamente lo que iba a abordar y cómo reaccionaría Hyungwon, sobre todo por su inesperable forma de actuar. Bajo su apariencia de persona calmada, escondía una persona temperamental y de temible carácter, y no le apetecía volver a enfrentarse a ese lado de él. Intentó concentrarse en seguir estudiando, pero no lo consiguió y finalmente se decantó por volver y encontrarse allí con él.   
Al cabo de una media hora, llegó al piso y vio que este estaba en su habitación, redactando en el portátil un trabajo y con pilas de apuntes y manuales a ambos lados. Su cuarto estaba ordenado y la decoración era sencilla y austera, con tan solo un par de pósters decorando la pared, que hacía un contraste notorio con la habitación de Hyungwon, adornadas rebosantemente de peluches, fotos, pósters, y alguna pequeña maceta. Pese a tener la puerta abierta, Hoseok llamó igualmente, recibiendo como respuesta un “adelante”. 

El otro guardó el documento y bajó la pantalla, suponiendo que la conversación que vendría a continuación duraría un buen rato. Lo invitó a pasar y a sentarse en la cama. Hoseok, una vez que pasó, cerró la puerta y se situó donde le dijo Hyungwon, quien cogió su silla y la giró hacia el sitio en que se había sentado su compañero. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose entre sí, esperando a que uno de los dos iniciase esa incómoda conversación, cosa que hizo Hoseok.

-Y… ¿De qué querías hablar?- Hyungwon, que se había quedado en trance mirándolo, despertó cuando el otro habló, sacudiendo la cabeza y recolocándose las gafas. Balbuceó, intentando buscar las palabras correctas, ni muy repentinas ni tampoco de manera que se anduviese con rodeos. 

-Quería pedirte un favor- esto hizo que Hoseok bajase las defensas, cantando victoria demasiado pronto al ver que no le había dicho nada sobre lo del sábado, y reflejó parte de su alegría por ello.

-Claro, siempre y cuando pueda hacerlo, yo encantado. 

-Vaya, qué dispuesto estás ¿Estás seguro de que eres Shin Hoseok, Wonho, mi compañero de piso? ¿No tendrás un gemelo que te esté suplantando la identidad?- el nombrado, ante el comentario, se rió, lo cual hizo que Hyungwon lo acompañase en esta acción de manera bastante natural. Pensó que Hyungwon podía llegar a ser bastante simpático si se lo planteaba. No podía negar que a veces deseaba que sacase a la luz más a menudo esa parte suya. 

-Ya te he dicho que soy mejor persona de lo que parece. Y tengo un hermano, pero no gemelo y tampoco nos parecemos tanto, siento decepcionarte. 

-Vaya, hombre. 

-Perdón, no te corto más. Dime qué querías decirme.

-Es una pregunta sencilla, nada más. Verás… No suelo salir a beber muy a menudo y mucho menos la cantidad que tomé el otro día ¿Hice algo malo o extraño? Tengo la impresión de que sí y nadie me quiere contar nada ¿Tú sabes algo?- Cuando menos se lo esperaba, el tema surgió. Y a Hyungwon se le veía apurado como nunca antes, como si se sintiese culpable por algo que no era capaz de recordar. Pero tampoco se sentía capaz de repetirle todo lo que había dicho, sobre todo cuando los recuerdos de aquella noche eran un poco borrosos en su mente. En su mente había una lucha entre si mentirle o decirle la verdad. Y decidió por tomar una tercera opción, una mentira piadosa, una verdad a medias.

-Me encantaría poder responderte, pero tampoco recuerdo mucho de aquella noche. Solo que te pusiste a hacer malabares con bolas de fuego, a bailar en medio del pub y le pediste matrimonio a varias personas, nada raro.

-Me estás tomando el pelo ¿No? Gilipollas- el otro comenzó a desternillarse de la risa tirado en la cama de Hyungwon mientras que este se quejaba y lo golpeaba de broma, y cuando se calmaron, volvió al asunto- Ahora en serio ¿Pasó algo o no?

-No, no pasó nada. Solo estuvimos haciendo el tonto, bebiendo mucho, te trajimos a casa, vomitaste y te quedaste completamente dormido a los dos segundos. Te llevaste tanto tiempo durmiendo que por poco llamamos a la funeraria creyendo que habías muerto. 

-Y eso que aún ni os había dicho si quiero que me entierren o me incineren. 

-Ay, no seas macabro. 

-¡Pero si has sido tú quien ha empezado con el tema de los muertos!- otra vez salieron risas de sus bocas. Definitivamente, ambos sabían que podían llevarse bien si querían. Ya habían aprendido a convivir y a hablar las cosas adecuadamente, además de dejar de lado su orgullo. Se quedaron hablando de varias cosas más, lo que les parecía increíble, ya que meses atrás no habrían sido capaces de dirigirse la palabra a no ser que fuese para gritar y habían aprendido a comprenderse el uno al otro con sus similitudes y diferencias. Viendo que habían pasado las horas y que ninguno de los dos habían adelantado sus trabajos, Hoseok decidió que era un buen momento para proseguir con sus labores universitarias.

-Por cierto. Sé que no lo digo mucho, pero me gusta escuchar. Y no sé, puede que me hayas empezado a caer bien y todo. Si quieres hablar conmigo o algo, me tienes en la habitación de al lado. 

-Como si confiase en ti para eso. Anda, fuera ya de mi habitación- Hyungwon empujó, o lo intentó, a Hoseok fuera de la habitación, sobre todo por la enorme diferencia de fuerza, aunque consiguió su misión de echarlo entre risas y collejas. 

-Qué malo eres, uno no puede ser amable ni con su querido compañero de piso.

-Quita, bicho- y así cada uno se fue por su lado. Cuando Hyungwon se quedó solo en su habitación, se puso a reflexionar sobre todo. 

Algo le decía que Hoseok le había ocultado algo, sobre todo porque no era muy buen actor y notaba perfectamente el momento en el que mentía. No quería recurrir a él porque tenía una corazonada de que le había dicho algo estando borracho que provocó que el otro se sintiese incómodo, pero temía pensar el qué. Para colmo, Minhyuk tampoco quería aclararle nada aun sabiendo que el otro sabía lo que había ocurrido, habiendo estado presente en ese instante. Entonces el calor se le subió a la cabeza y un tono rosáceo invadía sus mejillas. Cogió el móvil y se puso a mirar sus contactos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no sabía con quién, así que empezó a descartar personas. La primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue Minhyuk, pero se negaba en rotundo a hablarle del tema que tenía que comentar, sobre todo tras decirle que no quería contarle nada de lo que había ocurrido, alegando que era él quien el que debía averiguarlo ni confesarle lo que vio, aunque tampoco le apetecía por una razón más simple, porque eso le haría perder en una batalla entre orgullos de manera devastadora, al tener que darle la razón en una cosa. Hyunwoo también estuvo en su mente, ya que era bueno escuchando y dando consejos, y sobre todo directo, pero el ser novio de Minhyuk era un punto en contra, ya que sería como si se lo contase directamente a él. A Kihyun lo descartó inmediatamente. No es que le cayese mal, de hecho era todo lo contrario; no obstante, no lo conocía tanto ni tenía la suficiente confianza con él como para ello, por muy agradable que fuera su relación. También estaba Changkyun, que sería un perfecto candidato y al que le contaría todo del tirón si no fuese porque ya había tenido que aguantar bastantes dramas suyos tanto como amigo como también como compañero de piso, los suficientes para creer que no estaba bien molestarlo más. Finalmente, pensó en Jooheon. En un principio dudó y se sintió mal por tenerlo como una tercera opción de “mejor amigo”, pero era una persona comprensiva, que conocía cómo era la mente de Hyungwon y sabía cómo tranquilizarlo, además de aportarle pensamientos positivos. En ese momento buscaba principalmente a alguien que dejase que se desahogara y luego ayudarle a no volver a caer en los mismos fallos de siempre. Sin duda alguna, Jooheon era el más indicado. Así que le puso un mensaje preguntándole si le venía bien hablar, y una vez que contestó, marcó su número, asegurándose antes de que la puerta de su habitación estuviese cerrada y nadie pudiese escucharlo. Una vez que descolgó la llamada, empezaron a hablar.

-Perdón por molestarte a esta hora ¿Cómo estás?

-Tío, no te rayes, estoy bien ¿Y tú? ¿Te pasa algo?

-Nada, solo necesitaba hablar. Todo está bien, creo.

-Won, te conozco desde hace muchos años, los suficientes de hecho como para saber que cuando dices que necesitas hablar por teléfono es porque no estás bien, así que ya estás soltando todo lo que te ocurre- Hyungwon suspiró y exhaló aire. Ahora que estaba haciendo eso, no sabía cómo decirlo ni se sentía seguro diciéndolo, pero Jooheon conocía con detalle la vida de Hyungwon, quitando ciertos aspectos, de haber sido su amigo desde años y haber vivido con él durante un tiempo.

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor. Sobre todo a Minhyuk, no es algo de lo que quiero que se entere y menos aún tras todo lo que me ha pasado en estos meses- Hyungwon paró esperando una contestación de Jooheon, quien afirmó y le dijo que no diría nada. Una vez que obtuvo la respuesta que necesitaba oír, continuó- conoces a Hos…, digo, Wonho ¿No?

-Sí, claro. A ver, más bien he hablado en un par de ocasiones con él, pero sé quién es. Es el otro mejor amigo de Min ¿Pasa algo con él?- a Jooheon le vino una especie de iluminación divina y creyó dar con la clave- No te gustará ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? No. Bueno, no sé, pero eso es otro tema aparte.

\- Won, no lo conoces apenas. A ver, es amigo de Minhyuk y parece buena gente, pero me remito a lo que he dicho antes. Es cierto que noté algo el sábado por la noche, pero te lo digo como amigo, no te lances tan deprisa, no quiero volver a verte mal. A ver, me parece bien, quiero decir, es tu vida y es normal enamorarse, pero tómatelo con más calma. 

-No estoy diciendo eso ¿Me quieres escuchar? Ese no es el único problema. El problema es que sí que nos conocemos bastante y desde hace unos meses.

-¿En serio?- Jooheon exclamó con sorpresa. La última vez que hablaron le había dicho que Minhyuk los había presentado hace dos años pero que apenas se acordaban el uno del otro, pero que luego no habían vuelto a tener contacto hasta hace poco por medio de Minhyuk-¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?

-Porque él es mi compañero de piso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí va el capítulo 7!  
> No me puedo creer que ya lleve 7 capítulos. Os parecerá una tontería, pero para alguien que está acostumbrada a escribir one-shots es increíble, jajaja. Se agradecen los comentarios, kudos y demás.  
> Si queréis contactarme por otro sitio, tengo Twitter: Roucosplay (mi main) y xrounnie (aquí hablo de kpop y tal).   
> ¡Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Y se hizo el silencio, aunque duró poco, sobre todo una vez que Jooheon reaccionó sobresaltándose escandalosamente en el preciso instante en el que su cerebro procesó correctamente la información que acababa de recibir. Aunque lo asimiló, seguía pareciéndole inverosímil, ya que para él, eso sucedía solo y exclusivamente en las películas o en libros de comedia romántica, no en la vida real. 

-Espera, creo que he escuchado mal ¿Wonho y tú sois compañeros de piso?

-No, has escuchado perfectamente.

-No jodas. A ver si me ha quedado claro. Wonho y tú, los mejores amigos de Minhyuk, sois el compañero de piso del que os quejabais tanto, pero hace poco os empezasteis a llevar bien y ahora te gusta. Y supuestamente Minhyuk no sabe absolutamente nada del tema ni queréis que lo sepa ¿No?

-Hay muchos matices que señalar en lo que acabas de decir, pero en resumen has acertado. Bueno, en lo último no- tanto Jooheon como Hyungwon sabían que lo que acababa de decir el mayor era mentira, pero ni el primero se dignó en llevarle la contraria ni el otro quería admitirlo, ni en voz alta ni para sí mismo. Era como si la poca buena suerte que tenía se fuese a arruinar si lo hacía, como si fuera a gafarse y caer de nuevo en un ciclo sin fin de infortunios varios. 

-Vale. Ahora mismo no sé qué decir. Bueno, en realidad sí ¿Pero qué cojones? ¿Qué coño os pasa?- el tono de voz de Jooheon al realizar la pregunta fue tan alto, agudo y fuerte que se habría oído en la otra punta del país si no fuera porque las paredes de su piso estaban insonorizadas. 

-Ay joder, no chilles tanto, que me vas a dejar sordo. Mira, yo tampoco quería que nada de esto pasase ¿Tú crees que yo me estoy divirtiendo con esto? Porque a ver, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría tener que pasar por una situación así? Esto es horrible, todo esto. Por favor, ni se te ocurra decirle nada a nadie, y menos aún a Minhyuk, ya es lo que me haría falta, que se enterase- tras decir esto, suspiró con exasperación. Odiaba ese tipo de cosas porque le hacían pensar en cosas en las que nunca se había parado a hacerlo y al final todo resultaba ser un caos y él terminaba en un agujero de decepción y angustia. Él, que siempre intentaba resolver los problemas de la manera más pragmática y directa posible por experiencias del pasado, que siempre evitaba pensar en suposiciones y en circunstancias que llevasen oraciones subordinadas condicionales con ellas, esa vez estaba atascado y anclado en un mar de dudas y no podía huir. Tenía claro que, haciendo lo que hiciese, acabaría mal, y eso le desesperanzaba. Ser pesimista y perfeccionista, y también el hecho de querer hacerlo todo bien para luego no tener que pensar nunca más en qué hizo bien, qué mal y qué dejó por hacer, lo llevaban por el camino de la amargura. Y al ver que su amigo no respondía se preocupó y habló con una notoria impaciencia en su voz- Honey ¿Estás ahí? 

-Sí, estaba esperando a que acabases de hablar y de rayarte ¿Te puedo dar mi consejo? Luego tú decides si lo tomas o no, pero creo que te podría hasta servir- Jooheon había sido cortante, pero sabiendo cómo era Hyungwon, eso era lo mejor para ambos. Este odiaba que se anduviesen con rodeos y que alargaran algo que podía decirse en dos palabras. Y prefería mil veces que fuesen directos con él a que intentasen convencerle de manera absurda. 

-Creo que sé lo que vas a decir, pero bueno, adelante.

-Pienso que deberías hablar con Wonho. No de que te gusta, claro, me refiero a lo otro.

-¡Que no me gusta!- Jooheon se rió. Conocía a Hyungwon lo suficiente como para saber que su orgullo le prohibía admitir algo que era obvio. Otra cosa por la que se caracterizaba era su tozudez. Por mucho que se equivoque, siempre se niega a reconocerlo, argumentando hasta quedarse sin ideas. Y cuando admitía que no tenía la razón, lo hacía de manera parcial o indirecta, porque no soportaba la idea de perder. Jooheon era todo lo contrario, lo mejor para él era evitar caer en un bucle del estilo y decir directamente que se había equivocado o dar la razón como a los tontos. 

-Sí, lo que tú digas ¿Quieres que te ayude?- Hyungwon paró de quejarse y asintió con la cabeza, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que Jooheon no podía verlo, por lo que dejó escapar de sus labios un minúsculo “sí” y siguió escuchando lo que decía, esperando que algo de ello fuese mínimamente útil- Bien. Sois ambos los mejores amigos de Minhyuk, por lo que se supone que sois los que mejor lo conocéis, es decir, sabéis lo que le puede sentar bien y lo que no. Y creo que se sentiría peor por el hecho de que le estéis ocultando una cosa así que por el hecho de que vuestra relación no haya sido la mejor del mundo precisamente. Y además notarás luego como que te has quitado un peso de encima y no tendrás que fingir nada si realmente te cae mal, todo son ventajas. 

-Wonho no me cae mal. El problema en todo esto es Minhyuk, que cuando ve que dos personas cercanas a él no son tan amigas como a él le gustaría, intenta unirlas de todas las maneras posibles y hacer que lo sean sí o sí. Y eso sería jodidamente incómodo. Imagina que no sale bien el plan de grupo de amigos felices sin problemas. No solo el ambiente en el piso sería insostenible, sino que además luego él estaría fatal por no ser capaz de conseguirlo. Y tampoco quiero causarle más problemas, que ya bastantes les he causado.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, así podrías tener más oportunidades con él- una risita socarrona se le escapó de entre sus dientes, cosa que molestó a Hyungwon. No obstante, en vez de demostrarlo, prefirió ignorarlo. 

-No quiero ninguna, gracias. Porque como ya te he dicho, no tengo ningún interés en él en ese aspecto, así que déjalo ya.

-Claro, claro- Hyungwon miró la hora en un reloj que colgaba de la pared de su habitación y pensó que era buena idea dar un último avance a sus tareas antes de irse a dormir- Perdón que cambie de tema, pero tengo cosas que hacer ¿Necesitas algo más? 

-No… Muchas gracias por escucharme, me hacía falta. Y perdón por incordiarte con estos temas, seguramente tú también tengas tus movidas que, hablando de eso ¿Cómo va todo?

-No te preocupes, y en serio, no hace falta que te disculpes, Won. Nos conocemos desde hace años y sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Para algo están los amigos ¿No? Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, no me puedo quejar, la verdad. Estoy contento y las cosas me van bien dentro de lo que cabe.

-¿Sí?- el otro afirmó, y esto hizo que Hyungwon se alegrase, aunque al mismo tiempo lo envidiaba porque también querría no tener que quejarse por cosas así- Me alegro. Siento mucho tener que cortar aquí la conversación, pero quiero hacer un par de cosas. Ya vamos hablando.

-Cuando quieras. Si necesitas algo, ya sea hablar, salir a dar una vuelta y tomarnos algo o consejos amorosos, llámame. Bueno, en esto último no soy el más indicado, pero te puedo escuchar ¿Vale?

-Lo mismo digo, nos vemos- Hyungwon colgó, dejó el móvil encima de su escritorio y lo puso a cargar.

Acto seguido, cogió el portátil e intentó retomar la tarea que había dejado de lado por culpa de Hoseok y Jooheon. Aunque ahora el motivo que le impedía continuar con sus trabajos no era otro que él mismo. Se puso a reflexionar y eso le llevó a tomar el móvil de nuevo, a mirar las redes sociales de sus amigos, sus conversaciones y acabó perdiendo el tiempo. En un momento de la noche acabó encontrando el instagram de Wonho, que estaba atestado de fotos, otra cosa en la que se diferenciaban, ya que el suyo estaba prácticamente vacío salvo por dos o tres fotos que le instaron, o más bien obligaron, a subir sus amigos. Y buscando, acabó encontrando entre un océano de publicaciones una foto de hace un par de años en la que salían Minhyuk, Hoseok, Hyunwoo y él. El asombro cubrió su rostro. Primero, porque no recordaba haber cambiado tanto en ese tiempo, no solo en su color de pelo, sino también en rasgos, forma de vestir… Segundo, podía ser porque había pasado mucho desde aquel entonces, pero en su memoria no estaba el haberse hecho una foto con él y estaba impactado cuando la vio. Y tercero, pero no menos importante, se dio cuenta de lo cotilla que era, ya que, en vez de estar aprovechando el tiempo adelantando trabajos, organizando apuntes o al menos dando una vuelta con sus amigos, estaba ahí, tirado en su cama, mirando las fotos de su compañero de piso y casi amigo, no sabiendo si catalogarlo como preocupante o como extraño. Y pensando que ya era el momento idóneo para dejarlo, quiso poner punto y final al acecho de las redes sociales de Wonho, pero no pudo. Podría llamarse torpeza, gafe o karma, pero sus dedos decidieron que era buena idea actuar en contra de su cerebro y dejar un me gusta en la foto. 

Entró en pánico. Miró la foto, luego el corazón que salió en medio de esta, luego a todas partes y finalmente de nuevo al móvil. Tenía tres opciones. Una era quitarlo, pero la notificación saltaría igualmente y sabría que ha estado mirándolo. La segunda, era dejarlo ahí y rezar porque sus seguidores le diesen los suficientes “me gusta” para que pasara desapercibido. La última era hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, y si le sacaba el tema, ignorarlo o hacerse el tonto, aunque a saber cómo salía.  
Pero al final no tuvo que ejecutar ninguna de estas. Al cabo de un segundo, la pequeña luz que indicaba que tenía notificaciones nuevas empezó a parpadear y se encontró con que, no solo lo había visto, sino que le había empezado a seguir. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza porque no esperaba que eso ocurriese y no sabía si estar contento o no. En parte se alegraba porque eso significaba que le caía lo suficientemente bien como para eso pero al mismo tiempo también que tenía que darle explicaciones de cómo lo había encontrado y por qué se había puesto a mirar sus fotos de hace tanto tiempo. 

Se rindió con lo que tenía que estudiar, no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir y tampoco le apetecía, además de tener aún más días para poder finalizar los trabajos que tenía aún que entregar. Así que se dio a la procrastinación, el mañana sería más fructífero, o eso esperaba. Así que depositó sus gafas y su móvil en su escritorio, apagó el ordenador y se fue a dormir. 

Changkyun, por otra parte, estaba rodeado de apuntes de física, matemáticas, informática y química completamente desordenados, se frotaba los ojos como si le sirviese para mantenerse mínimamente despierto y con una taza de café a medio beber en el mínimo espacio libre que había en la mesa del salón y que no estaba inundada de papeles. Era la primera vez que hacía un examen de universidad y estaba aterrado. Era una persona que siempre había tenido buenas notas, pero un estrés tan elevado como la pila de manuales que tenía que estudiarse y la cuantiosa lista de ejercicios que tenía que resolver le hacían carecer de su característica seguridad. Creía firmemente que iba a suspender y, si aprobaba, lo haría con una nota baja. Todos sus amigos, sobre todo Hyungwon, les habían dicho que no se preocupase, que sabían que tenía las cosas bajo control y que acabaría aprobando y que los esfuerzos realizados a lo largo del curso merecerían la pena.

Pero él creía que no era suficiente. Los exámenes empezaban en un par de días y, pese a haberse mirado el temario de las asignaturas las veces necesarias como para aprobar, debido al agotamiento y a la saturación de datos, se le olvidaban cosas, confundía términos y su miedo crecía. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que llegase ya el día del examen y hacerlo fuera como fuese, pero quería quitárselo ya de una vez por todas de encima. Se autoconsolaba diciendo que no era la primera vez que hacía exámenes difíciles, que tenía oportunidades, que se había esforzado lo suficiente como para aprobar, que ya le quedaba menos para acabar con todo eso hasta dentro de unos meses. No obstante, no le servía de nada, porque al cabo de unos minutos volvía a su pánico pre-exámenes y se olvidaba de las cosas que había dicho momentos antes. 

Tanto Hoseok como Hyungwon le estuvieron animando y apoyando en esos días, así como dándole consejos y ayudándole en la medida de lo posible, pero no servía de mucho y a ratos Changkyun se alteraba por no ser capaz de concentrarse o hacer los ejercicios bien y eso daba lugar a contestaciones toscas a sus compañeros de piso, pero luego se disculpaba. Pese a su mal humor, agradecía por completo los gestos de amabilidad que estaban teniendo con él y prometía devolverles el favor cuando tuviese la más mínima oportunidad para ello. 

Estaba tan ocupado que no se había parado a pensar en cosas que pasaron recientemente, ni siquiera en cierta persona que días antes había estado invadiendo sus pensamientos. Pero como si de una señal divina se tratase y cuando empezaron los exámenes, un número desconocido le envió un mensaje. Changkyun, extrañado, lo abrió y decidió ver quién era. No recordaba haberle dado últimamente su contacto a nadie ni haberlo puesto en ningún sitio, así que la sorpresa fue doble.

Número desconocido:  
Hola ¿Eres Changkyun? 20:03  
Tú  
Sí. Perdona que pregunte, pero  
¿Quién eres? 20:03

Número desconocido:  
Soy Kihyun. No sé si te acordarás de mí. 20:06  
Quedamos el otro sábado con Minhyuk, Wonho… 20:06

Changkyun estaba asombrado. De todas las personas que esperaban que le pudiesen hablar, Yoo Kihyun, la persona por la que tuvo un flechazo la noche del sábado y con la que creía que tras esa vez no volvería a verla nunca más, le acababa de enviar un mensaje. 

Tú  
Sí, claro que me acuerdo. 20:07  
¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? 20:07

Kihyun:  
Respecto a eso, te debo una disculpa.  
No sé en qué momento de la otra noche,  
cogí tu bufanda y me la llevé. 20:09  
Como no sabía cómo contactarte,  
le pedí tu teléfono a Minhyuk. Lo siento. 20:10

Tú  
No, está bien. 20:11  
Ya decía yo que no la encontraba. 20:11  
Bueno, al menos sé que estaba en buenas manos ;) 20:12

 

Cuando envió el mensaje, Changkyun se arrepintió. No debería haber puesto ese guiño, no tenían tanta confianza para ello. A Kihyun en cambio le encantó el detalle, sobre todo porque habiéndose mostrado como un chico tan tímido la otra vez, parecía que estaba coqueteando con él, y adoraba eso, aunque al final no llegase a nada. 

Kihyun:  
Pues si quieres, quedamos y te la devuelvo ;) 20:13

Changkyun no estaba hiperventilando, pero le faltaba poco. No podía creer ni que le contestase así ni la suerte que estaba teniendo, tanto que por poco se olvida de que tenía aún exámenes que hacer. Aunque eso para él había sido como un rayo de luz y motivación entre tanto agobio. Se intentó calmar y hacerse el interesante contestando con un "Tengo la agenda un poco apretada, pero haré un hueco para ti" y añadiendo de nuevo un guiño, volviendo a arrepentirse, pero al ver que Kihyun le seguía el rollo, se sintió más aliviado y al mismo tiempo, más nervioso. Determinaron un día y fecha para quedar y en su cara se podía percibir una mezcla de emoción y victoria. Con lo despistado que era, perdía cosas a menudo pero siempre que no fuesen de necesidad vital como el móvil o su carnet de identidad, no le daba mucha importancia. Pero nunca antes había deseado tanto recuperar lo que había perdido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He aquí el octavo capítulo. Me he encontrado otro fic que tenía a medio hacer de hace un par de meses (también hyungwonho, solo que en ese hay showki y joohyuk) y estoy pensando en retomarlo una vez que acabe este.
> 
> Podéis contactarme también por Roucosplay y xrounnie en Twitter (son mi cuenta principal y la de kpop).  
> Los kudos y los comentarios se agradecen muchísimo. Si tardo en contestar es porque o no me notifica o porque entre una cosa y otra se me ha pasado (y me disculpo por ello), pero siempre respondo, así que no tengáis miedo <3
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Chapter 9

Empezaba una semana nueva, una cargada de exámenes y entregas, nervios, miedo por no acabar a tiempo, por hacerlo demasiado pronto, por no aprobar o no sacar la nota por la que se habían esforzado tanto. Los vellos estaban erizados, los pelos revueltos, las ojeras adornaban la zona de debajo de sus ojos y el piso era un completo caos. Los restos de comida a medio acabar hacían de extraña decoración de la mesa del salón y la encimera de la cocina, así como los platos, cubiertos y sartenes se amontonaban en el fregadero y cada día iban ocupando más espacio, pero les daba igual, sobre todo teniendo algo más importante a lo que hacer caso. Los exámenes solían empezar en enero y duraban dos semanas, pero tanto los profesores como los alumnos concordaron en que era una buena idea y lo más correcto ir haciéndolos, ya que para que en ese entonces se pudiesen hacer las recuperaciones o dejar una parte más pequeña del temario por examinar. 

Si se pudiese definir con una palabra el estado de ánimo general en el piso, esa sin duda era lúgubre. Estaban en lo que se podía denominar como decadencia estudiantil universitaria, pero a lo largo de los días, la luz se iba aproximando a ellos, y no, no era la que se encuentra al final del túnel que se supone que aparece cuando una persona va a morir, aunque lo hubiesen deseado más de una vez, sino que todo estaba por acabar. No obstante, Hoseok lloraba hasta llegar al borde de la deshidratación, Changkyun se daba cabezazos contra la pared a causa de la frustración y Hyungwon tiraba los apuntes por la habitación para luego recogerlos, completamente arrepentido, en estado de pánico. Minhyuk y Shownu les enviaba mensajes para animarlos a afrontarlos con el menor espanto posible, y aunque siguiesen igual de asustados, sí era cierto que los hacía sentir un poco mejor. Y estos, juntamente con Kihyun y Jooheon los sacaron un día para que les diesen el aire y el sol un poco para despejarse, haciendo que luego al volver se sintiesen culpables por haber perdido el tiempo de estudio divirtiéndose, por mucha falta que les hiciese. De todas las veces, solo lo consiguieron una y gracias al entusiasmo que uno de ellos tres mostró por volver a ver a uno de los dos, aunque siguió sin devolverle la bufanda porque se le olvidó, diciendo que no pasaba nada, que otro día se la podía devolver.

En el listado de cosas graciosas que pasaron en esos días estaban Wonho chocándose con la puerta de su habitación por estar demasiado atento a sus apuntes de Fisioterapia Neurológica, provocando una escandalosa risa generalizada y a su vez la preocupación por si se había hecho daño, sumándole a estos diciendo que tenía que ser positivo, que no podía perder neuronas si no le quedaban y ganándose un par de collejas por esto. Otra de estas fue Changkyun poniendo a todo volumen “Bring me to life” de Evanescense para expresar su estado emocional por culpa de sus primeros exámenes de universidad, acabando todo esto con Hyungwon cantando con él rozando los límites de la vergüenza ajena, cosa que grabó Hoseok y que permanecería en su móvil para los restos a modo de venganza, haciendo que por poco atropellasen a Makki, quien descansaba mansamente en la habitación de Wonho. Hyungwon también se lució intentando traducir al alemán uno de los apuntes de Hoseok, pensando que era un texto que le habían mandado en una de las clases a las que no había ido, y dándose cuenta cuando él le preguntó que si había visto una página en la que hablaba de discapacidades, que era la única que no encontraba y necesitaba repasar. Este miró el papel, y luego a Hoseok, y luego miró a su traducción y se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente, entregándole el folio lleno de apuntes en alemán, no sabiendo si reír por lo absurdo de la situación o llorar por perder el tiempo y además estropearle en parte los apuntes a su compañero de piso. Se disculpó y al otro no le quedó más que reírse, porque realmente no era culpa de nadie más sino de él porque había dejado esa hoja en un mal sitio, y le tocó estudiárselo como pudo entre garabatos y palabras en alemán, y con llantos de desesperación por ver una de las páginas más importantes del temario y teniendo que repetirla. Al menos ya sabía que discapacidad se decía die Körperbehinderung, aunque no sabía si le iba a servir de mucho en el futuro. También hubo alguna que otra discusión entre los tres, pero principalmente causada por la acumulación de tareas y su repercusión en los habitantes de la morada y no porque se llevasen mal o por falta de entendimiento. 

Se dice que después de la lluvia, viene la calma. Y así pasó una vez que esas semanas de exámenes llegaron a su fin. Ya no tendrían que volver a preocuparse hasta un par de meses y podrían descansar. Y eso significaba poder repartirse el trabajo durante ese tiempo mejor y sobre todo, recuperar parte de la vida social que habían perdido sin sentirse mal por no estar repasando. Y sobre todo, pudieron encargarse de hacer esa limpieza que hacía falta en el piso desde hace varias semanas, y en equipo consiguieron dejar el piso decente en menos tiempo de lo que pensaban y sin contar por suerte con ayuda de nadie. 

Las primeras notas habían salido. Changkyun y Hoseok habían aprobado, pero Hyungwon había suspendido una de las asignaturas para las que más había estudiado. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra, no le hubiese importado, ya que al fin y al cabo, sería cuatrimestral, es decir, tenía menos temario y no le podían quitar la beca, pero siendo una anual, tan difícil y habiendo trabajado tanto en ella, lo único que sintió es que había fracasado y perdido el tiempo estudiando una asignatura que no iba a aprobar. Todo ello lo hacía sentir inútil, y viendo la felicidad de sus amigos, decidió evitar el tema y no preocuparles, pero no tardaron ni un día en enterarse. 

Hyungwon no era de las personas capaces de lidiar con facilidad con un suspenso, y menos aún tras haberle puesto todo el empeño que pudo. Mientras que había gente que era optimista o pasota y pensaba que ya tendría más oportunidades de aprobar, él sentía que si no lo hacía en ese entonces, se quedaría estancado y no lograría conseguirlo nunca. Y su pesimismo pudo con él y lo hundió. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para decir que lo haría bien para la próxima vez y como solía pasarle, le entraron las dudas ¿Era apto para esa carrera? ¿De verdad valía la pena hacerla? Ya estaba en tercero y cada vez que lo pensaba se sorprendía por haber llegado tan lejos en la carrera, sobre todo con las esperanzas tan bajas que entró, pero no le fue mal. Pero este año se le estaba resistiendo y no se sentía tan bien como los años anteriores. Y entre los problemas que llevaba desde antes y eso le hizo explotar, y todo salió en forma de lágrimas. No quería hacerlo, ya que por mucho que le hiciese sentir bastante mejor, también le daba vergüenza deshacerse de sus malos sentimientos de esa manera, así que siempre intentaba hacerlo cuando estaba a solas, sin que nadie le molestase ni le dijese palabras vacías para intentar contentarlo. 

Estaba en su habitación, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y en sus mejillas restos de lágrimas ya caídas. Había música puesta de fondo y su mirada se fijaba en la superficie de su escritorio, pero aunque mirase, no veía. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una mano y la otra descansaba en la mesa, y se encontraba tan absorto que no había visto ni oído entrar a Wonho, quien había llamado a la puerta un par de veces, pero al no recibir respuesta se preocupó y decidió entrar sin permiso. Como muchas otras veces, no supo qué hacer ¿Se iba y lo dejaba tranquilo? ¿Intentaba animarlo? Así que se acercó con cuidado, bajó el volumen de la música y le puso una mano en el hombro, moviéndolo con suavidad. 

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- La inquietud en su tono de voz notaba que de verdad estaba preocupado, ya que esa era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar, pero la primera estando sobrio y, aun no conociéndolo lo suficiente, sabía que, a diferencia de él, Hyungwon no era una persona que llorase con frecuencia. 

-No estoy llorando- se refregó los ojos intentando que el otro no lo viese, intentando en un vano esfuerzo taparse la cara. Pero Hoseok cogió sus brazos y los apartó, obligando al otro a mirarlo.

-Eso cuéntaselo a otra persona que te crea. Mira, no te voy a presionar para que me lo cuentes si no te sientes cómodo hablando de ello, pero no te mientas a ti mismo. Llorar no es malo, pero no te quiero ver así, además, estás muy feo así- Hyungwon le golpeó y el otro se rió, pero consiguió que también se riese, pero luego intentó ponerse serio de nuevo- solo bromeaba, pero de verdad, no quiero a nadie en esta casa mal. Y ya te lo he dicho varias veces, pero si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, dímelo- cogió la otra silla que estaba en la habitación y se sentó a su lado. 

-Si no fuese porque te conozco, pensaría que eres hasta buena persona. 

-Oye, soy una persona excelente, otra cosa es que tú no quieras darte cuenta. Y además el mejor compañero de piso del mundo y lo sabes.

-Bueno, eso es discutible- Hoseok se quejó, siendo ahora el que golpeaba de broma al otro- pero tampoco yo sea un compañero muy agradable de aguantar, así que estamos en paz- suspiró y lo miró- he suspendido Traducción. No hice bien el examen. Y es culpa mía, me debería haber esforzado más. Soy un inútil- de su voz salía una mezcla de indignación y tristeza- Esto es vergonzoso, no sé por qué te estoy contando esto- y entonces lo abrazó, algo inesperado para ambos, ya que uno pensó que no lo haría nunca y el otro que eso nunca llegaría a pasar. Hoseok dudaba al principio de que lo fuese a corresponder, pero lo hizo. Un dulce sentimiento se coló dentro de ambos pechos. Tardaron en separarse, y cuando lo hicieron, Wonho habló. 

-¿Por qué debería serlo? Te esforzaste bastante. Te he visto traducir noche, tarde y día, estudiar como nunca he visto a nadie y no deberías sentirte mal contigo mismo. Sí, no has aprobado, pero tienes más convocatorias, solo tienes que buscar otra forma de aprobar, y sé que lo harás, eres una persona brillante ¡Ya me gustaría a mí! Yo no he aprobado una asignatura de segundo hasta este año, imagínate, ya vas mejor que yo. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que aún tienes tiempo y lo vas a sacar. Así que deja todos pensamientos de mierda de que y piensa que vas a aprobar, no me seas tan idiota ¿Quieres? 

Hyungwon no dijo nada. Escuchó con atención y alguna que otra vez intentó interrumpirlo y replicarle que eso no era como él decía, pero no pudo, porque al fin y al cabo sabía que llevaba razón. Mentiría si dijese que no se sentía mal por suspender, que no creía ser un fracaso de persona por ello y un inútil. Pero también lo haría si dijese que no era la primera vez que alguien le hacía encontrarse mejor tan pronto. Pero era un cabezota y no era capaz de reconocerlo. Así como tampoco lo haría con el hecho de que su corazón le latía mucho más rápido de lo que acostumbraba. Así que tan solo asintió con la cabeza. 

-Me alegro entonces. Ahora descansa, te lo mereces. Si quieres hablar de algo más, estaré en mi habitación haciendo cosas ¿Vale?

-Espera, antes de que te vayas ¿Querías algo?

-Quería algo, sí, pero se me ha olvidado. Así que da igual. 

Hoseok despeinó el pelo de su amigo y salió, cerrando la puerta. Hyungwon se tumbó en su cama y estrujó un cojín contra su cara, no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder. Definitivamente no se estaba enamorando, no podía, no debía, no quería volver a pasar por eso y se negaba por completo. 

Por otra parte, en la tercera habitación se encontraba Im Changkyun como un adolescente en plena pubertad a punto de tener su primera cita. Aunque no era un símil, era una realidad. Un montón de ropa reposaba en su capa, desperdigada y él seguía tan nervioso con el segundo en el que abrió el mensaje de Kihyun diciéndole que si estaba libre esa noche para tomarse algo y de paso devolverle su bufanda. Así que, no encontrando un conjunto mínimamente decente, llamó a las personas menos indicadas: sus compañeros de piso. Y no porque no supieran vestir, es más, era todo lo contrario, de los tres, era él quien no sabía conjunta. El problema venía a la hora de que hicieran preguntas. Pensaba que seguramente ya lo habrían olido o percibido, pero no quería afirmarlo. Tan pronto como los llamó a grito de “Urgencia” los otros aparecieron en su cuarto observando el panorama atónitos. 

-Necesito vuestra ayuda. No me andaré con rodeos, no sé qué ponerme. He pensado en eso –señaló a las prendas que descansaban en la cama y vio en las caras de sus compañeros la total desaprobación- pero creo que no es buena idea.

-Antes de nada, querido Kyunnie, tienes un pésimo gusto. Segundo ¿A dónde se supone que vas?- Hyungwon, al igual que Wonho, tenía muy buen criterio en todo lo relacionado con la moda y ver a alguien cometer tal crimen le hacía llorar. Y no quería hacerlo más, al menos en ese día.

-¿Qué más da adónde o con quién vaya? Y no hables de mal gusto, que yo tengo una foto tuya con cierto conjunto que tú y yo sabemos.

-¡Oye! Eso fue para un desfile benéfico y no lo escogí yo. Segundo, me da igual si tienes una cita o no, lo preguntaba para tener más o menos una idea de qué puedes ponerte ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

-¿Vas a tener una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no nos habíamos enterado? – Hoseok le daba codazos a Changkyun y este oscilaba entre una violenta vergüenza y ganas de querer esconderse debajo de la cama y no salir. Y con sumo asombro miró a Hyungwon- ¿Y tú has sido modelo? ¿Soy el último que se entera de todo en este piso? No es justo.

-Por Dios, eres peor que Minhyuk preguntando tanto – Hyungwon puso los ojos en blanco y bufó- si vas a ayudar, hazlo.

-Vale. Solo pido una cosa a cambio. Quiero y necesito ver esa foto.

-No se hable más- el nombrado fue a coger el móvil y Hyungwon aceleró, pero los fuertes brazos de Hoseok lo retuvieron. No es que él fuese demasiado débil y por mucho que luchase no conseguía librarse, sino que el otro había entrenado demasiado y la musculatura de sus extremidades era notoria. 

-Im Changkyun, enseña esa foto y date por muerto. Ni se te ocurra. 

-Vamos, seguro que no es tan vergonzosa. Además se supone que tú no escogiste esa ropa ¿No?- el esfuerzo de sujetarlo y hablar al mismo tiempo le estaba consumiendo las energías pero sabía que merecía la pena. Changkyun buscaba en la inmensa galería de su teléfono con ansias, deseando ver la reacción de ambos y Hyungwon bueno, él sufría mientras había parado de luchar, así que pasó al ataque verbal. 

-No te digo nada, pero tengo el número de Kihyun y puedo enviarle ese vídeo vestido de leopardo bailando el PPAP. No querrás arriesgarte a quedar mal ante él ¿Verdad?

-Mira, ya he perdido suficientemente la dignidad a lo largo de mi vida. Haz lo que quieras- cuando encontró la imagen, se la mostró a Hoseok y su expresión era indescifrable. Pasaba por la sorpresa, la emoción y una cara rara por intentar aguantar la risa.

-Te sienta muy bien ese conjunto.

-Te juro que te mato. A los dos. No contéis con mi ayuda ni me volváis a pedir nunca nada más, jamás de los jamases. Me niego, me rindo. No os aguanto- zafándose del agarre de Wonho, se fue de la habitación indignado y se encerró en la suya propia. 

-Pienso que esos pantalones irían bien con esa camiseta y esos zapatos. Por cierto, sé puntual. Kihyun suele molestarse bastante si alguien llega tarde.

-Gracias por el consejo- dejó el móvil en la cama y empezó a guardar lo que no se iba a poner, dejando el look final fuera. Estaba incómodo, pero aún así, no era culpa de ninguno de los dos. Uno iba con buenas intenciones y el otro también. 

\- Por cierto, seguramente estés incómodo por lo que dijo la otra vez… Pero no hay nada entre nosotros. Quiero decir, pasó hace ya bastante y no duró mucho. No tienes nada qué preocuparte. 

-Oh, respecto a eso, no pensé mal, tranquilo. Además por cómo lo estaba diciendo parecía que ya había sido hace tiempo y que todo estaba bien, así que ya está. Y aunque me digas esto, tampoco somos nada, solo hemos quedado para tomar algo y que me devuelva mi bufanda, que el otro día se le olvidó dármela. Eso es todo.

-Me alegro de que no haya malentendidos entonces. Por cierto, Kihyun tiene defectos, pero sin duda la mala memoria no está entre estos. No sé si me explico bien. 

-Creo que sí- miró el reloj y vio que iba ajustado de tiempo- oh mierda, voy mal de tiempo. Siento tener que echarte, tu ayuda me ha servido de mucho, pero quiero seguir tu consejo sobre la hora de llegada. 

-Claro. Mucho ánimo. Y no te preocupes por Hyungwon, yo me encargaré de que no salga ese vídeo de su móvil o de donde sea que esté- Changkyun se puso a arreglarse lo más rápidamente posible, se peinó, cogió las tres cosas que necesitaba y partió a su cita. 

Ninguno de ellos olvidaría esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 9! Estoy contenta con cómo está yendo este proyecto y bueno, eso dice mucho. Sinceramente, siempre me ha dado corte subir fics (no por el tema, sino porque soy bastante exigente a la hora de escribir y siempre estoy borrando una y otra vez, pero esto me está ayudando a ser más decidida), pero esto me está ayudando a mejorar. Ya tengo pensados algunos fics más, pero no quiero empezar con ellos hasta que acabe con este. Y creo que aún le queda bastante a Día y Noche. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy :D
> 
> Nos vemos (si todo va bien) la semana que viene con el capítulo 10.


	10. Chapter 10

Changkyun, haciendo caso a lo que le dijo Wonho, llegó lo más puntual posible al sitio donde había quedado, es decir, 10 minutos antes. Y allí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre. Se le aceleró el corazón y los nervios lo invadieron, pensando en huir y diciendo que no se encontraba bien, pero él no era un cobarde y se negaba a hacerlo. Así que se acercó con la poca valentía que quedaba en él. 

Kihyun esperaba de pie, mirando el reloj y con una bolsa en la mano. Cogió el móvil y mirando su reflejo en este, retocó el pelo, no siendo consciente de que lo observaban. Guardó de nuevo el móvil, miró de un lado a otro por si veía llegar a Changkyun y luego volvió a cogerlo para hacer como si no estuviese ansioso por esto. Le llegó un mensaje suyo preguntándole que dónde estaba, aunque ya lo supiese, y el otro le envió una foto suya, provocando que se mordiese los labios. No se hizo de rogar más y fue hacia donde estaba.

-Lo siento ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

-Oh no, acabo de llegar- Kihyun sonrió y le entregó la bufanda- tenía que devolvértela. Siento haberla tenido secuestrada tanto tiempo, no he encontrado mejor oportunidad para devolvértela. 

-Está bien. Como ya te dije, estaba en buenas manos, así que no hace falta que te disculpes- tomó la bolsa de las manos de este, rozaron, apartaron las miradas. Las manos de Kihyun eran suaves y cálidas al tacto, y se preguntó si todas las partes de su cuerpo eran igual, pero se maldijo por tener esos pensamientos y decidió pasar a otra cosa- ¿Adónde quieres ir? 

-Pues había pensado en cenar por la zona si quieres.

-Claro que quiero- la espontaneidad y el entusiasmo con que le contestó asombró bastante a Kihyun e hizo cohibirse a Changkyun, que carraspeó y trató de arreglarlo- es decir, sí, me apetece ¿Y a ti?

Esto se ganó una risa por parte de Kihyun y le dio ternura. Asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

-No te he preguntado antes pero ¿Qué tal con los exámenes?

El alma de Changkyun había ascendido a las nubes tras ver a Kihyun sonreír y no se había enterado de nada de lo que dijo y no dándose cuenta hasta que este inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y vio en su cara la de alguien que está preguntando algo. Entonces, como toda persona que no sabe lo que le acaban de decir y no quiere parecer sorda ni que no estaba mostrando interés (aunque en realidad sí lo estuviera haciendo, pero de otra manera), contestó.

-Sí- la cara de Kihyun era un poema. Algo le decía que no había acertado respondiendo eso- Perdón… Había mucho ruido ¿Puedes repetir?- si hubiese podido, se habría golpeado la frente por ser tan imbécil.

-Te preguntaba que cómo te habían ido los exámenes.

-Ah, eso. Pues se supone que bien. Por ahora he aprobado todo, aunque aún me faltan un par de notas ¿Y tú?- antes de volver a hablar, se percató de una cosa. La había vuelto a cagar. Kihyun había estado en Francia de viaje y por eso no había tenido exámenes. Prefirió callarse y no decir nada más por miedo a estropearlo.  
-Oh, no tengo. Es decir, he acabado el grado, pero gracias por preguntar igualmente- Changkyun agradecía de sobremanera que fuese tan comprensivo con él y no se hubiese reído de él ni mirado con cara de asco por haber metido la pata. Estuvieron hablando y entraron a un acogedor restaurante con precios asequibles, lo normal en esa edad para dos estudiantes. 

Pidieron, y siguieron su conversación. De cómo había sido la experiencia en Francia, qué había visitado y a quiénes había conocido. Changkyun escuchaba todo con idolátrica atención, como si nunca hubiera escuchado nada tan interesante en su vida. Todo lo que veía en Kihyun le gustaba. Su alegría y su sonrisa tan abierta, su melodiosa voz, su dicharachera forma de ser y, no iba a mentir, le parecía irremediablemente guapo. 

-Y estuve compartiendo piso allí, fue una experiencia divertida. Mis compañeros de piso eran bastante curiosos. Aunque la casera era bastante grosera. El barrio en el que vivía siempre estaba abarrotado de gente y a veces me costaba concentrarme horrores en lo que hacía, pero bueno, era barato y estaba bien situado, no podía pedir más. Fue una de las vivencias más increíbles de mi vida. 

-Supongo que te daría bastante lástima volver ¿No? Quiero decir, se te ve feliz hablando de París- Kihyun enmudeció. Se formó un silencio incómodo, también sinónimo de una de las peores cosas que pueden ocurrir en plena cita. Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios.

-Sí, lo echo de menos, bastante- algo en su tono de voz le hizo sospechar de que eso no era así. Quiso preguntar, pero Kihyun cambió de tema rápidamente y la enfocó en él. Esperaba poder hablarlo más adelante. 

Entonces lo que sí podía realmente considerarse lo peor que podía ocurrir en una cita, pasó. Personas con tremendas ansias de emparejar a sus amigos solteros y de tener citas dobles, también conocidas con Lee Minhyuk en mayor medida y Son Hyunwoo por extorsión, aparecieron ahí. Changkyun no podía esperar que nada fuese a peor, pero en efecto, lo fue. 

-Hyunwoo ¡Mira quiénes están aquí!- la fortuna no le estaba sonriendo. Apreciaba mucho tanto a Minhyuk como a Hyunwoo, pero conociendo cómo podía llegar a ser el primero, eran las últimas personas a las que quería ver en ese instante. Si todo estaba siendo incómodo para él, con ellos allí ya había perdido todas las oportunidades de un final feliz para esa noche. 

Kihyun estaba en tensión. Conocía a Minhyuk y este lo conocía bastante a él. Sabían con detalles todo sobre el otro, y en especial su vida sentimental. Changkyun estaba soltero y él también, pero eso no significaba nada, o al menos en esa precisa noche. Solo quería conocer más a un chico que le había llamado la atención, al que le robó una bufanda en medio de la borrachera y quien había mostrado interés de vuelta. En un futuro podría haber algo, sí, no, quién lo sabía. Él por ahora no, pero temía que su amigo tuviese la certeza de que así era. 

Esa noche estaba dedicada solo y exclusivamente para ellos dos, fuese en el sentido que fuese.  
Lo único que necesitaba y quería era despejarse y pensaba que ese chico cumplía la misión con creces, sobre todo cuando necesitaba olvidar algo y a alguien, y por encima de eso, divertirse. Se sintió mal por mentirle, pero prefería eso a decirle toda la verdad, una dura y difícil. Que en realidad no tenía previsto volver, o al menos para tanto tiempo, que solo venía a visitar a su familia a la que echaba de menos y a intentar superar una cosa que tras meses seguía estancada en su mente y corazón, habiendo fallado por completo, y pensó en que había una remota posibilidad de recuperar la que había sido la mejor y a la vez peor relación que tuvo, aunque sabía que ni lo merecía ni le quedaban posibilidades, que ese alguien, estando o no soltero, había encontrado a una persona que le hacía feliz, y lo agradeció. Solo quería que Wonho fuese feliz. Y también se odiaba por no haber sido todo lo buen novio que debió y carecer de empatía. Si bien era cierto que sus personalidades eran opuestas y chocaban tanto que provocó numerosas discusiones. Él se obsesionó con no verlo, y una vez que lo dejaron, se sintió vacío y mísero, y ya que había acabado el grado, para aumentar sus conocimientos huyó a Francia, aunque lo aprovechó principalmente para olvidar todo lo pasado y que ambos se desintoxicasen de todo ello. Sabía que él lo había perdonado y lo había vuelto a tratar como a un amigo más, y pensó que no tenía el derecho a ello. Aun así, se quedó, porque lo necesitaba como catarsis. Y una vez que hubiese superado eso, podría seguir su vida normalmente, como debía ser, como él había planeado. 

Antes en la mesa eran dos, ahora cuatro. Ambos pidieron permiso para sentarse con ellos aunque Hyunwoo opinase que no era buena idea interrumpir la cita, pero Minhyuk hizo caso omiso a todo esto. Pidieron a la camarera que fue a asistirles y se pusieron cómodos. 

-Y ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- Minhyuk se mostraba sonriente mientras preguntaba, en cambio su pareja estaba casi tan incómodo como los otros dos, sintiendo que estaban cortando el ambiente.

-Lo mismo os podría preguntar a vosotros- Kihyun fue directo, cortante, voraz. Ambos eran buenos amigos, pero a veces simplemente no le apetecía que apareciese en plena cita para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo, como si estuviesen en un programa de televisión sobre eso.

-Solemos venir a cenar aquí en ocasiones ¡Nuestra primera cita fue aquí también!- no quería odiarle, pero tampoco es que se estuviera ganando su cariño. Siendo inoportuno cuanto menos, e irritante con eso cuanto más. 

-Me alegro por vosotros. Por cierto, voy al baño- diciendo esto, agarró del brazo a Minhyuk y tiró de él, con una afilada mirada en sus ojos- ven conmigo.

Hyunwoo y Changkyun se quedaron pasmados. No podían, ni querían, ni sabían si debían comentar algo acerca de eso. Ambos se conocían ya de hace tiempo, pero uno no era precisamente hablador y el otro no encontraba las palabras exactas para expresar que todo eso no estaba dándole buenas vibraciones, así que para evitar ese molesto sentimiento, intercambiaron pequeñas palabras y monosílabos sobre temas simples, como lo bonito que era el restaurante o que servían muy buena comida. Pero entonces el mayor de los dos no pudo callarse más tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Kihyun y tú…?- la reacción del más joven fue de estupefacción sin duda alguna, luego agachó la mirada y se sonrojó- Perdón si te ha molestado la pregunta.

-No, no estamos saliendo. Solo habíamos quedado para que me devolviese una cosa y tomarnos algo. Hyunwoo, nos conocemos de hace años, sé sincero ¿Sabíais algo de lo de hoy?

-No, ha sido casualidad. Lo que ha dicho Min era verdad. 

A los otros dos en cambio le salían demasiadas palabras en el baño.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, Kihyunnie? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-¿Qué cojones te pasa a ti? ¿De verdad era necesario que vinieses al mismo restaurante que nosotros y te pusieses en nuestra mesa?- todo salía con furia de la boca de este, y no había mejores sustantivos que frustración, ansiedad e irritación para describir cuál era su estado en ese preciso instante- De todos los sitios que hay en la ciudad ¿Has tenido que venir precisamente a este? Lo sabías ¿Verdad? 

-Te lo juro, no tenía ni idea. Sé que esto lo hice una vez ya en el pasado, pero no te estoy mintiendo. Perdón por haberme sentado con vosotros, pensé que sería buena idea… -la cara de asco de Kihyun lo hizo entender todo- pero ya veo que no- Minhyuk se entristeció. Realmente no había hecho eso con mal fondo. Es cierto que muchas veces tenía la terrible manía de intentar juntar a sus amigos entre sí y de meterse donde no le llamaban, pero era porque creía que necesitaban un empujón y él podía dárselo encantado, pero se percató de que no era así. Solo quería ser un buen amigo- pero déjame decirte una cosa antes de que me vaya. Por favor, no juegues con Kyunnie. Si te gusta de verdad, me parece genial, pero si lo estás utilizando como sustituto de Wonho o para algo similar, déjalo en paz. Es un buen chico, no quiero verlo sufrir por algo así. 

-Antes de nada, lo que yo haga con él es asunto de los dos. Segundo, no quiero nada con él, y si lo quisiera, vuelve a ser también asunto de Changkyun y mío. Tercero, tengo derecho a pasar página y a que todo lo que haga deje de relacionarse con mis exs.

-Si digo esto es porque te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no lo has terminado de superar. Y no hace falta que niegues que te atrae Kyunnie, es un chico bastante mono. Tan solo te estoy pidiendo que tengas en cuenta lo que te he dicho. 

-No me gusta ni nunca lo hará, a ver si te queda claro. Solo quiero poder quedar con una persona sin que me estén emparejando con esta. Además no es para nada mi tipo, así que ni de coña saldría con él- Kihyun mentía como un bellaco, pero no era capaz de confesarlo. Le atraía, pero no podía admitirlo. Y tampoco se podía permitir que alguien al que conocía desde hace poco tiempo entrase tan repentinamente en su vida. Todo eso alteraba su orden vital y se negaba en rotundo a ello. 

Hablar en un baño público no era buena idea, y menos si alguien que no quieres que se entere de lo que estáis conversando lo haga. Changkyun sabía de sobra que no le correspondía, pero no se esperaba agradarle tan poco. Sintió como si hubiese estado en un globo lleno de ilusiones y se lo pinchasen sin previo aviso, siendo doblemente fuerte el impacto posteriormente. Antes de todo, quería ser su amigo y si luego surgía algo, le parecía un plan estupendo, y si no, no pasaba nada, pero viendo su actuación a lo largo del día, pensó que solo estaba siendo amable y quitándose un peso de encima. Fue a la camarera, se disculpó y pidió que eliminasen su plato del pedido, y sin más se fue, sin avisar a nadie. Necesitaba estar solo. 

Retrocediendo un par de horas hacia atrás y cambiando el foco de atención, se encuentran Hyungwon con los ojos en blanco y Hoseok pidiéndole amablemente que no sea tan mala persona y no le destroce la cita al pobre Changkyun. 

-Pero si tan poco te quedaba tan mal ese conjunto… Solo es que no estaba bien hecho, pero no es tu culpa.

-Como sigas tocándome los cojones con la dichosa imagen de las narices te juro que te tiro la silla encima- Wonho se colocó en posición de defensa por si al otro le daba por cumplir con su amenaza y atacarle.

-Es que el gorro era horroroso. Pero míralo por el lado bueno, la gabardina era muy bonita- este le brindó una sonrisa cómplice esperando que Hyungwon bajase la defensa y coger su móvil. Las posibilidades que tenía de conseguirlo eran matemáticamente equivalentes a cero elevado a cero y lingüísticamente ninguna, pero había sido criado en la mayor de la positividad y no podía no intentarlo aunque fuere. Pero lo único que logró fue que este elevase la silla del suelo un poco, y temía que si seguía diciéndole cosas o no huyendo a tiempo todo eso acabaría con un asesinato a sangre fría- por favor, no quiero que haya heridos. Vengo en son de paz y a pedirte que no te molestes por eso, te prometo que esto quedará entre nosotros. Todos tenemos fotos vergonzosas nuestras rondando por algún sitio. Mías hay un montón, si te sirve de consuelo.

-No me sirve, pero gracias por intentarlo. Ahora vete. 

-Pero antes prométeme que no vas a tener la mala leche de enviarle eso a Kihyun. No, en serio, como caiga en manos de Kihyun, va a estar sufriendo por el resto de su vida- sigilosamente se acercó hacia delante. Hyungwon tenía el móvil en la cama y ya casi estaba a punto de cogerlo, solo tenía que dar un par de pasos más, tomarlo y salir corriendo hacia su habitación. Pero Hyungwon se había percatado y ambos se abalanzaron para ver quién lo alcanzaba antes, dándose manotazos y tirando de este y empujándolo, pero no dejando de reír por ello, aunque uno de ellos tuviese más pavor que otra cosa.

-¡Suéltalo! ¡Como no lo sueltes, mueres aquí mismo! ¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes!- pero Wonho ganó y venció en esa batalla, y salió corriendo. Hyungwon entró en pánico. No porque estuviese el vídeo ahí, que de hecho lo tenía en el ordenador, sino por ciertas imágenes y conversaciones que no quería que viese. Así que reponiéndose, aceleró el paso y logró alcanzar a su compañero de piso y se pegó a él como una lapa con tal de hacerse con el poder de su móvil de vuelta. 

-¿Qué tienes en el móvil que no quieres que vea?

-Lo que haya a ti no te importa. Si quieres ver el vídeo, te lo enseño, pero devuélveme ya el móvil, de verdad.

-Lo siento, pero ahora me interesa más lo que hay en tu móvil- Hyungwon aún tenía esperanza en que no supiese la contraseña para desbloquearlo, pero poner el año de nacimiento como esta no era precisamente de ser un genio, menos aún cuando su compañero lo sabía. La pseudo-felicidad que le entró de repente, se desvaneció convirtiéndose en terror cuando Wonho dio con la tecla- ¿En serio? ¿1994? Podrías haberte currado más la contraseña… Pero gracias por ponérmelo tan fácil- siguieron luchando en un largo enfrentamiento y una persecución que llegó hasta el salón y que acabaría una vez que Hyungwon lograse tener su móvil en sus manos, o cuando Hoseok viese todo lo que había ahí y quisiese huir del país por eso. O del planeta si hacía falta. 

-Esto es una violación de la privacidad en todos los sentidos de la expresión.

-Hyungwon, somos compañeros de piso. Aquí no hay privacidad ninguna- entonces Hyungwon, que era más ágil, logró atrapar la mano en la que lo tenía y parte de este, y con su mano libre hizo presión en la del otro para que la abriese y liberase el móvil. Hoseok intentó zafarse pero le era imposible, así que empezó a empujar. Un paso, dos, tropezaron encima del sofá, uno encima del otro, móvil entre los dos y labios a pocos centímetros. Uno se acercó cuando se había ordenado a sí mismo alejarse, y el otro lo siguió. El roce era suave, cálido y placentero.

Se besaron, y tan pronto lo hicieron, se separaron y se levantaron de allí. Wonho vio que era buena idea devolverle el móvil y el otro irse a su habitación a acabar con cosas que había dejado a medias. 

Los dos notaban aún los ardientes labios del otro en los suyos, el tacto de sus bocas juntas y ese extraño sentimiento producido por la mezcla de incertidumbre, placer, una pizca de culpabilidad y apuro, de no saber cómo había acabado todo así. A ambos les había gustado por igual, y ambos querían que pasase pero no lo esperaban, ya que eso se limitaba a fantasías reprimidas por una parte más que por otra y nunca pensaron que se llegasen a trasladar al plano de la realidad. Wonho estaba bien con ello. En algún momento de su convivencia con Hyungwon empezó a darse cuenta de que detrás de esa seriedad y altivez que lo caracterizaba, había un chico con una sonrisa tierna, una cara adorable tanto en vigilia como en sueño, bromista y con muchas cosas en común, y poco a poco cayó en una intensa atracción hacia él, influyendo en parte también cierto comentario que hizo en pleno estado de ebriedad, que intentó pasar por alto e ignorarlo, pero acabó por tomarlo en serio, por eso que dice de que los borrachos y los niños siempre cuentan la verdad. 

No obstante, Hyungwon tenía miedo de sentir eso que estaba sintiendo ahora por Hoseok. No era solo que fuese su compañero de piso, sino que además su vida sentimental había estado llena de desengaños y relaciones tóxicas, y no quería volver a repetir esa experiencia. Fue a su habitación, pensando que al estar solo, podría tranquilizar con más facilidad sus pensamientos y reflexionarlo todo de buena forma, pero el caos que tenía en el interior de su cabeza tras esto hacía que estuviese muy lejos de calmarse. Así que, con el móvil en mano, buscó a alguien que le aconsejase, alguien con quien hablar. Y como una señal divina, ahí encontró en forma de notificación un mensaje de Jooheon, con quien estuvo hablando un rato antes. 

Tú:  
Joohoney, necesito tu ayuda 22:13.

Honey:  
Para ti siempre, bro  
Q necesitas??? 22:14

No necesitaba nada, simplemente que le quitasen ese peso de encima y se resolviesen todos y cada uno de sus problemas. Aunque en realidad eso era exigir demasiado, así que se limitó a pedir consejo. 

Tú:  
Bien, supongamos que, en un hipotético caso, a una persona a la que conozco le gusta alguien de quien no pretendía enamorarse, qué consejo le darías 22:15

Honey:  
Buen intento  
Al fin te has dado cuenta de que te gusta?  
Bueno, eso es ya un paso 22:18

Tú:  
No ayudas 22:18

Honey:  
Por q no le das una oportunidad?  
Es 1 buen chaval 22:19

Leyó esto pero no llegó a contestar, ya que alguien, supuso que Wonho, llamó a la puerta de su habitación, dejó el móvil y se dirigió con una timidez que no había tenido respecto a él nunca en lo que llevaban viviendo juntos. Abrió la puerta y se lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Iba a hablar pero prefirió aguardar a que su compañero lo hiciese primero.

-Quiero que hablemos- Hyungwon esperaba algunas palabras más, al menos algunas que no le hicieran pensar cosas preocupantes, pero así estaba expectante. Wonho se irguió y se movió un par de pasos hacia delante. 

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre esto- y una vez lo digo, sus manos se encontraron en las mejillas del otro, que intuitivamente se agachó y lo correspondió. En menos de lo previsto, se besaron por segunda vez en la noche. El corazón de Hyungwon latía desbocado y Hoseok tenía una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 10! Y más largo de lo común, esto es un reto para mí, pero estaba inspirada. Espero que os haya gustado, podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones acerca del capítulo y del fic en general en comentarios o bien venir a @xrounnie en Twitter a decirme cosas bonitas o a odiarme, lo que mejor os venga. 
> 
> Y los kudos también se agradecen ¡Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

Hyungwon estaba aturdido, pero también era consciente de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Wonho y él se habían besado, sin previo aviso, sin comerlo ni beberlo, sin verlo venir y muchas otras expresiones perfectas que podrían describir la situación. No obstante, debía reconocer que había sido mucho mejor de cómo se lo habría llegado a imaginar, por no hablar de que sabía besar y además bien.

Hoseok estaba feliz por haber dado el paso. Su madre siempre le decía que si le gustaba alguien, debía lanzarse y probar suerte. Si todo iba como la seda, había tenido suerte. Si había dificultades, tenía que ser paciente, darle su tiempo y no presionar. Y si no, tampoco ocurría nada. Si acaso se sentiría mal consigo mismo por el rechazo durante unos días y luego seguiría adelante. Pero jamás antepondría, por mucho que le gustase, una relación que podría tener o no éxito a una amistad de hace tiempo o que estaba emergiendo. Es decir, aunque estuviese enamorado, le parecía horrible pasar de la persona concreta por no ser correspondido o distanciarse. En el caso que se había dado, llevaba tiempo pensando en hacerlo y creyó que ese era el momento idóneo, y se alegró de haberse lanzado a la piscina. Esos labios gruesos, suaves y blandos eran uno de los más hermosos que había tenido el gusto de contemplar y de los más apetitosos que había probado.

Pero también había una parte de él atemorizada por si se había apresurado o si estaba forzando a su amigo, creyendo que había actuado antes de pensar. Conociendo lo reservado que era y que probablemente no se sintiera cómodo con eso o no estaba acostumbrado, pensamientos de incertidumbre y responsabilidad invadieron sus pensamientos, así como el arrepentimiento, dudando de si había hecho bien. Al fin y al cabo, los sentimientos de ambos, de una forma u otra, eran mutuos. Hyungwon acabó por darse cuenta definitivamente de que le gustaba y Hoseok ya sabía acerca de los suyos desde hace semanas, pero eso no significaba que todo fuese a cambiar de repente.

-Eso… eso- Hyungwon no era ni tan siquiera capaz de articular alguna palabra de manera coherente. Recuperó la compostura como pudo, aclaró su voz y se obligó a sí mismo a aclarar su mente, pero acabó balbuceando- ¿De qué decías que querías hablar?- casi logra recobrar la seriedad, pero acabó titubeando.

-De lo que ha pasado, a ver, es un poco obvio, al menos para mí, pero ¿Qué opinas respecto a ello?

-No lo sé- se le escapó una risita nerviosa, el miedo le hacía actuar de manera estúpida y como no podía mirarle a los ojos, decidió que sus pies eran un paisaje muy interesante- ¿Y tú?

-¿Quieres que sea sincero? Me ha…- tenía ganas de decirle que le había encantado, que quería volver a hacerlo y le gustaba. No esperaba que se convirtiesen en pareja de inmediato, ya que se conocían de 4 meses y algunas semanas o 2 años, según si se daba por válida la primera vez que se los presentaron, y a lo mejor para el otro era temprano. Pero sí que quería pedirle una oportunidad para que se conocieran más y mejor, sí que estaba loco por tener una cita con él alguna vez. Sin pausa ni prisa, al ritmo con el que ambos estuviesen más cómodos, y por encima de todo, con buen pie. Quería decirlo, pero el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta de la entrada captó la atención de ambos. Era Changkyun.

-Qué raro que haya vuelto tan pronto- susurró Hyungwon- ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-No lo sé, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú. Sobre todo si ha quedado con quien me has dicho.

El estado de humor de Changkyun era variado, pero todas sus emociones actuales entraban en el mismo compendio. Enfurruñamiento, desengaño, tristeza y sobre todo, decepción. No sabía si con la cita, con la aparición de Minhyuk y Hyunwoo, con Kihyun, consigo mismo o con el conjunto de todo lo acontecido a lo largo de la noche en sí. Le avergonzaba la idea de haber escapado de allí sin avisar, y también se arrepentía de no haber sabido controlar la cantidad de líquidos que tomó a lo largo del día y por no haber ido al baño antes de salir. Pero agradecía que los otros dos hubieran aparecido estelarmente. Si no hubiese sido así, él tendría aún la creencia de que a Kihyun le caía mínimamente bien, que podía corresponder aunque fuese mínimamente lo que sentía. Los otros dos lo observaban con asombro, no sabiendo lo que aconteció en la cita, así como cuando Changkyun se metió en su habitación y cerró con un portazo, haciendo que estos se mirasen entre sí confusos.

El menor de los tres dejó caer el móvil encima de su mesa de noche, cogió los zapatos y los tiró a cualquier parte que no se detuvo a contemplar. Finalmente, se recostó en la cama y ahí comenzaron los resoplidos, lamentos y quejidos. Su teléfono vibró. No le apetecía mirarlo, pero aun así lo hizo.

Kihyun:  
Oye ¿Estás bien? 23:35  
Te has ido sin avisar y me has preocupado 23:37  
Te he llamado pero no lo cogías ¿Supongo que ha sucedido algo grave? 23:40  
Si necesitas hablar, dímelo. 23:41

No se molestó en contestar siquiera. También tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Kihyun, de Hyunwoo y también de Minhyuk, quien además le había dejado un par de mensajes preguntándole el porqué de su repentina marcha y que si había ocurrido algo, sospechando el porqué, pero que también dejó en leído.

Hyungwon y Wonho entraron con cuidado en la habitación, y los tres se miraron entre sí.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Hemos oído el portazo y nos ha sorprendido verte llegar tan… pronto.

-No me apetece hablar, si me podéis dejar solo, os lo agradecería.

-Kyunnie, no nos iremos hasta que nos cuentes qué ha pasado, así que ve haciéndonos un hueco- Hyungwon cogió la silla que tenía más cerca y la colocó al lado de la cama, en la que se encontraba Changkyun tumbado.

-¿De verdad me vais a obligar?- exasperado, puso los ojos en blanco y la desgana y el genio se manifestaron tanto en su faz como en su voz- Os he dicho que no quiero.

-Kyunnie, no…- Wonho iba a hablar, pero antes de hacerlo, Hyungwon le interrumpió, dándole a entender que él se haría cargo de eso.

-Sí. Déjame que te ayude por una vez en la vida, aunque sea escuchando.

-No quiero, paso- viendo que era inútil, se dieron por vencidos por ese momento. Eso no significaba que lo volverían a intentar. Así que salieron de la habitación y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Hyungwon vio su móvil vibrando allá donde lo había dejado, y también un número de mensajes acumulados. El primero era de Changkyun, que le pedía, o más bien ordenaba, que volviese. Y así hizo.

-Antes de nada ¿Y este cambio tan repentino de opinión?- Changkyun movió la mano verticalmente y chistó, indicándole que bajara el volumen, y el otro volvió a repetir la pregunta.

-Déjame hablar y sabrás por qué lo he hecho- aún seguía de mal humor, pero en comparación con antes, estaba menos tenso.

-Soy todo oídos- tomó asiento y fijó sus ojos en él, expectante y a su vez preocupado.

-Pues verás, habíamos quedado, había buen ambiente y bueno, hice el ridículo porque soy imbécil pero no sé ¿puede que no se lo tomara a mal, sino que le hizo hasta gracia? O se avergonzó y prefirió callarse, yo qué sé- Hyungwon escuchaba con suma atención para evitar que se le escapase algún detalle importante y relevante, y el ingeniero, a medida que iba narrando la anécdota de esa noche, más vergüenza iba sintiendo – bueno, pues al rato de llegar, vienen Hyunwoo y Minhyuk y se sientan con nosotros, todo muy oportuno. Luego Kihyun coge a Minhyuk y se lo lleva al baño, y me puse a hablar con Hyunwoo. Súper incómodo todo, vaya. Pero me entraron ganas de mear, y voy y me los encuentro allí, Minhyuk diciendo que si lo estaba haciendo para olvidar a Wonho y Kihyun que no saldría ni de coña con alguien como yo- esto último lo dijo exaltadamente y con un tanto de irritación. Se frotó la cara y susurró un par de cosas inteligibles a los oídos de Hyungwon, sobre todo porque estaba con la boca abierta en la mayor de los asombros, y solo atinó a reaccionar y preguntar.

-Espera ¿Qué?

-Sinceramente, yo tampoco saldría con alguien como yo, pero no sé, me hubiese gustado que fuese más directo al menos. Ya sabes que no me gusta que hablen a mis espaldas-el otro negó con la cabeza, moviendo las manos al ritmo de esta.

-No, no me refiero a eso ¿Kihyun y Wonho… tenían algo?

-Eran novios ¿Cómo es que no lo sabías? Pero si lo dijeron- a modo de respuesta, alzó las cejas, abrió sus ojos y negó, haciendo que el otro dejase salir la onomatopeya característica que se produce cuando se está al borde de la risa pero se dice a su vez un comentario que prohíbe hacerlo delante de otra persona por miedo a que sea tomado de una forma peor a la natural. Volvió a preguntar, esperando sacar más información de la boca del más joven del piso.

\- ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué yo no me había enterado de nada?

-Ahora lo recuerdo, estabas borracho como una cuba. No recuerdas nada ¿No es así?- este respondió negativamente y un sentimiento de miedo y embarazo se coló en él- vale, esto va a ser un poco bochornoso, pero espero que estés preparado- Hyungwon no estaba muy convencido de querer oír lo que estaba a punto de contar, pero le permitió hablar- voy a ir lo más rápido posible porque esto es algo que me da mucha vergüenza recordar por muchos motivos y creo que ninguno de los dos queremos que entre en detalles ¿Cierto? – afirmó. Changkyun tomó aire y se preparó física, verbal y psicológicamente- bien. Era un sábado cualquiera cuando quedamos los siete para comer. Entonces alguien propuso que fuéramos a tomarnos algo por la noche y por unanimidad así se hizo. Ese algo se acabó convirtiendo en un exagerado número de copas en algunos casos- dirigió una mirada inquisitoria a su amigo, quien frunció el ceño y gruñó en respuesta- y yo, como persona responsable y completamente consciente que soy bebí poco. Y acabamos jugando a uno de estos juegos raros que le gustan a Minhyuk –y a él también, pero eso no lo iba a decir en ese instante- y salió cierta pregunta que no voy a repetir y Kihyun dijo que estuvo con Hyunwoo y Wonho saliendo pero que fue mal. Luego al rato preguntaron que quién de los presentes creía que tenía una vida sentimental horrible y te fuiste llorando, Wonho te siguió, y no sé qué pasó después, solo que hablasteis, pero no sé si algo más. Los tres nos volvimos en autobús y te tuvimos que llevar entre los dos.

-Vaya, ahora puedo decirlo con completa certeza, no quería escuchar eso- Hyungwon resopló y evitó seguir por senderos peligrosos- volviendo a lo tuyo ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

-Si lo supiese, no estaría aquí como un pasmarote. Es la primera vez que me rechazan de esa manera. Quiero decir, ya lo han hecho varias veces y de muchas formas, y es comprensible, pero de manera indirecta y en el baño… qué vergüenza.

-Kyunnie, no te preocupes. Te lo digo como el pesimista del grupo, ya encontrarás a una persona que valga la pena, no te martirices por ello. Eres un chico genial y algún día vendrá alguien que sepa valorarte tal y como eres y será correspondido, que no te quepa duda de ello.

-¿Dónde está esa gente? Porque yo no conozco a nadie- Changkyun apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y su rostro reflejaba hastío y frustración.

-Sé que es hipócrita por mi parte, pero no seas tan negativo, estoy seguro de que la hay o habrá. Y respecto a Kihyun… es una persona difícil. Se supone que eso no lo tendrías que haber escuchado, por lo que si se entera de que los estabas espiando la cosa se va a poner peor aún, pero tampoco puedes fingir cómo te sientes si no quieres, y aunque no esté obligado a que le gustes y tan solo esté siendo amable contigo, podría haber tenido más delicadeza.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –tomó el móvil de la mesita de noche con ímpetu y lo puso frente a Hyungwon- me ha hablado y no sé si contestarle o no- le echó un rápido vistazo a los mensajes y luego a Changkyun, dispuesto a hablar.

\- Puedes pasar de él, mandarlo a la mierda o decirle lo que tengas que decir directamente. También puedes mentirle, decirle que te surgió un imprevisto, que te tuviste que ir y que se te pasó contestarle, eso te lo dejo ya a ti.

-Hyungwon, eres muy sabio cuando te lo propones- el mencionado se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lo sé, soy un experto en la tema. Ahora, si me disculpas, me marcho- cerró la puerta y se fue a su habitación. Al final, Changkyun, por falta de decisión, no le contestó.

Durante esos días no sucedió mucho en el piso a excepción de la extraña tensión que se había formado entre Hyungwon y Hoseok que llegó a notar también el estudiante de ingeniería. Ninguno de los dos se sentó a hablar del tema, tampoco quisieron, ni encontraron las palabras para hacerlo ni dispusieron del tiempo necesario para ello. Y también era destacable que tenían nuevos vecinos, unos muy ruidosos.

Changkyun había dispuesto pasar una noche tranquila, una vez que la podía pasar solo. Hyungwon había decidido volver en ese fin de semana a Gwangju, su ciudad natal, para visitar a su familia, y Hoseok se había ido de viaje con unos amigos, así que podría relajarse, acaparar el salón, ver películas, jugar a videojuegos y si acaso estudiar. Pero cuando más ganas de relajarse tenía, empezó a sonar música a un volumen desmesurado, chillidos y notaba retumbar las paredes y el suelo. Al principio intentó pasar, pero no pudiendo aguantar, resopló y molesto, golpeó el muro que estaba entre ambos pisos esperando que se disminuyese el ruido, pero no sirvió de nada. Así que le habló a Hyungwon, esperando que él le pudiese aconsejar acertadamente.

Tú:  
Tío, necesito consejo  
Cómo lidiar con vecinos jodidamente ruidosos? 23:18

Changkyun, con móvil en mano, esperó a su respuesta, mientras planeaba tácticas hacer que las personas que vivían al otro lado del tabique se relajasen un poco. Volvió a golpear la pared y alzando la voz, pidió de nuevo que bajasen la música o la voz o ambas, rezando porque le hicieran caso, pero no fue así. Al menos recibió una contestación de su compañero de piso y amigo.

Wonnie:  
¿Qué dices?  
¿Hablas de los nuevos? 23:25

Tú:  
Sí, y vaya por culo que están dando.  
Qué hago? 23:26

Wonnie:  
¿Has probado a decirles que bajen el volumen? 23:27

Tú:  
Sí, pero no ha servido de nada 23:28  
Ya está  
Se me ha ocurrido una idea 23:30

Wonnie:  
¿Debería asustarme? 23:32

 

Tú:

Wonnie:  
¿Para qué quieres un cuchillo? 23:36

Tú:

Wonnie:  
Si vas a matar a alguien, no me hagas cómplice. 23:39  
Al menos espera a Wonho, seguro que él te ayuda a llevar el cadáver 23:40

Tú:  
Pues te acabas de involucrar lol 23:41

Wonnie:  
Claro, necesitas a una mente pensante en el equipo  
¿Quién si no iba a hacer que saliese bien el plan? lmao 23:45

Tú:  
  
A ver, dónde está la mente pensante que yo la vea. 23:49

Wonnie:  
…  
Llama a la puerta y diles que bajen el volumen 23:52  
Y si no, llama a la policía.  
Lo único que te pido es que no le suceda nada al piso mientras no estoy. 23:55  
Te dejo ese trabajo, Kyunnie. 23:56

Tú:  
Sí, mi general 23:57

Wonnie:  
Más te vale.  
Luego hablamos 23:58

Tú:  
Ok 00:01

Changkyun, vistiendo un cómodo pero espantoso pijama a juego con sus zapatillas en forma de lobo, y llevando los pelos revueltos, ojeras adornando la parte baja de sus ojos y gafas tapando estas, cogió el móvil y las llaves, salió del piso y llamó a la puerta de la vivienda anexa. Aguardó unos instantes y se abrió. No creía en la mala suerte ni en el destino, así que supuso que la vida había creído oportuno que todas sus acciones y personas a las que estas repercutían volviesen como si de un boomerang se tratase.

-Lo siento, bajaremos el so… Vaya. Mira quién está aquí.

A ver cómo podía confrontar a Yoo Kihyun al borde de la ebriedad, juzgándole y debiéndole a este tantas explicaciones como tenía que darle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 11!  
> Hoy ha sido 50% drama 50% meme porque tenía ganas de hacer uno así, ay.  
> Los próximos capítulos (espero) serán mejores, lo prometo. Este ha sido uno de transición que tenía la necesidad de escribir para lo que tengo pensado. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado igualmente y perdón por el shitposting del final del capítulo. 
> 
> Espero tener capítulo nuevo para la próxima semana, aunque si no, es porque asistiré al Mangafest viernes y sábado (si lees esto y vas, salúdame o algo). Pero me pondré el turbo y lo intentaré tener listo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	12. Chapter 12

Kihyun pensaba que ese fin de semana podría descansar, que era a lo que estaban destinados esos dos días, a relajarse, a quedarse en casa y si acaso quedar. Agradecía el trabajo, porque al fin y al cabo iba a ganar una buena cantidad de dinero como fotógrafo, y él nunca decía que no a una manera honrada de conseguir beneficios, y menos si era haciendo algo que le gustaba y para lo que había estudiado. 

Tras un día lleno de sesiones de fotos, llegó a casa exhausto. Sus padres conversaban en el salón mientras veían la tele y lo saludaron alegremente cuando lo vieron entrar, respondiendo con un gesto con la mano y una leve sacudida de cabeza, yendo directamente a su habitación. Dejó el equipo de fotografía en un lado y se tiró en la cama. Estuvo un rato ahí inerte, sin mover ni tan siquiera un solo dedo, hasta que el pensamiento de coger el móvil cruzó su mente, así que con más esfuerzo del que quería emplear, se levantó y lo alcanzó. Al tener el móvil en silencio, no sabía si tenía notificaciones, pero lo prefería así, odiaba que el ruido de un timbre perturbase su calma. 

Un mensaje de uno de sus mejores amigos del mundo mundial llamó su atención por encima de la gran cantidad de conversaciones y grupos. 

Yoongi:  
Fiesta esta noche en mi casa.  
Estás invitado. Mejor dicho, estás obligado a venir.  
Nos vemos a las 22:30, no llegues tarde o te quedarás sin bebida. 18:39

Y tras este, le había enviado la ubicación de su piso. Su corazón y su mente estaban divididos. Por una parte, su mente le decía que se quedase en casa, porque estaba muy cansado y no apetecía nada la idea de arreglarse e irse de fiesta, dominando en estos pensamientos la pereza y la somnolencia. Pero su corazón le decía que debía asistir, ya que realmente tenía muchísimas ganas. No veía desde hace semanas a su amigo porque sus agendas habían estado abarrotadas y no paraban ni para respirar, uno entre trabajos, ayudar en casa y seguir formándose y el otro por organizar proyectos nuevos y la recién empezada mudanza a su nueva vivienda con algunos amigos suyos, de la que Kihyun supuso que acabó en los días anteriores, el motivo principal de la fiesta. Le echaba de menos y más de lo que se pensaba que lo hacía. Y además sus fiestas eran las mejores, así que acabó por decidir que lo mejor en ese momento era echarse una siesta, ya que esa noche no podría dormir. Descansó a ratos, se desveló preguntándose la hora, se amodorró y dio varias vueltas sobre su cama. Cuando vio que era el momento perfecto para ponerse en marcha, se acicaló, tomó un par de prendas perfectas para el propósito de esa noche y se dijo varias veces a sí mismo que lo iba a pasar genial, que era necesario despejarse y olvidar todas las cosas que le habían preocupado en esas semanas. Y no veía mejor manera que bebiendo y bailando de compañía de buenos amigos, amigos de amigos y desconocidos y a lo que surgiera a lo largo de todo ello.

Y allí estaba él, preparado para darlo todo. Cuando llegó ya había un buen número de personas, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, el piso se iba atestando de gente. Pero lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a darle un abrazo a Yoongi, quien estaba bastante contento, probablemente por la cantidad de alcohol que ya iba corriendo por sus venas, manifestándolo a base de carcajadas y gritos eufóricos. Ambos se pusieron a chillar mientras se abrazaban y algunas personas se giraron a observarles, pero volvieron a su tarea, como era emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia. 

-¿Cómo estás? Hace bastante que no hablamos- Kihyun le había echado el brazo por encima del hombro y este la había pasado por la espalda del otro, mientras que en su mano libre llevaba un botellín medio vacío, posiblemente el cuarto. Entonces el dúo se dirigió al frigorífico a buscar una para el recién llegado, conversando. 

-Todo va bien. He estado con un lío de mil demonios entre la mudanza de las narices y los proyectos que ya te comenté el otro día. Por cierto, te tengo que presentar a mis compañeros de piso- a trompicones y empujones entre unas y otras personas, consiguieron llegar al frigorífico, que tenía a varias personas alrededor como si fuese un objeto de culto, pero Kihyun logró tomar una cerveza, la primera bebida de la enorme lista que tomaría. También lograron encontrar un sitio para hablar con la tranquilidad que se podía tener en una fiesta donde había tantísimas personas en un espacio tan concentrado, cerca de la entrada. De un momento para otro la música empezó a sonar más y más fuerte, sobrepasando los límites de la correcta audibilidad y al borde de reventar tímpanos. 

Algunas personas saltaban en los sillones, otras se besaban en las esquinas o bailaban de manera vergonzosa como solo podía hacerlo un borracho y ya había alguien que bebió de más y estaba en el baño echando por la boca hasta su primera comida. También se oía cómo vitoreaban y cantaban, hasta algún que otro golpe. Un chico se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos con paso rápido y cara de preocupación. 

-Yoongi, estamos en problema. Namjoon se ha vuelto a cargar la silla, Jimin está vomitando ya, Tae y Jungkook están haciendo un striptease subidos en la mesa y Hoseok está grabándolo y un señor está persiguiendo a otros con una guitarra por la casa, hay una batalla de baile y por poco uno se queda lisiado, y lo peor de todo…

-Nos hemos quedado sin alcohol ¿Verdad?- asintió y este cogió de su bolsillo dinero y se lo entregó- por cierto, Jin, Kihyun, Kihyun, Jin- ambos extendieron sus manos.

-Encantado de conocerte, pero tengo que marcharme por ahora- hizo un gesto a un par de personas que estaban en un estado decente para que fueran con él- nos volveremos a ver, pequeño saltamontes- Los dos los siguieron con la mirada hasta que cerraron la puerta. 

-El otro que iba con él, el de las gafas de sol, era Namjoon. Él y Jin son dos de mis compañeros de piso. El otro está por ahí perdido, ya luego te lo presento. 

-¿Ese es el que ha roto la silla o el del striptease?- Kihyun lo miró con un gesto entre confuso y divertido y Yoongi rió. 

-Namjoon es el de la silla. Aunque no lo parezcan, suelen ser normales…- el extraño gesto que se le formó en su rostro, como intentando que su risa no se escapase de nuevo, lo delató y tuvo que reconocer la verdad- vale, olvida lo que he dicho, era mentira, son todos imbéciles- Kihyun carcajeó y Yoongi se unió. Al cabo de un rato, lograron recuperar el aire y calmarse- pero son tíos geniales, eso sí. A todo esto, no te he preguntado ¿A ti cómo te va todo?

-Necesito más alcohol para poder hablar de eso, créeme. Aunque del trabajo no me puedo quejar por una vez en mi vida. 

-Tranquilo, en breves volveremos a tener bebidas, pero mientras tanto, si tienes ganas, puedes contarme las cosas no espinosas. Cuando vuelva esta gente, nos escondemos con todo el cargamento y nos ponemos melodramáticos mientras nos emborrachamos ¿Te parece bien?- el otro asintió con un énfasis desconocido en él, sobre todo por el factor alcohol. Aunque más que ponerse desahogarse, por mucho que lo necesitase, lo que le apetecía en ese momento era disfrutar y pasarlo en grande.

Los recursos no tardaron en llegar y, tan pronto como una cerveza cayó en sus manos, se la bebió de un trago. Y a esto le siguieron un par de cervezas más, ron, whisky y vodka. Estaba en ese punto en el que si añadía una bebida a su lista, caería en el estado total de absoluta borrachera. Pero por ahora era el mejor humorista y bailarín, el que no tenía vergüenza, el que bailaba con toda persona que se lo pidiese. Al cabo de un rato acabó con unas gafas de broma de las que llevaban nariz y cejas postizas, la camisa a medio desabrochar y una corbata en la cabeza, sin saber cómo, pero feliz con ello, o al menos en ese momento. Yoongi y otras personas a las que desconocía se acercaron y empezaron a decir estupideces, hacer ruidos raros y fotos con caras estúpidas, lo normal y corriente que se hacía en las fiestas. Kihyun se sentía como en una nube, feliz, bien como no había estado en semanas. Pensó que había la remota posibilidad de que al día siguiente viese las pruebas de sus hazañas de esa noche y sintiese la mayor vergüenza de su vida, pero le daba igual. O eso creía, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Sus amigos la miraron con preocupación y Kihyun les indicó con gestos que se alejasen.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, yo me encargo.

-Ki, pero nosotros somos los que vivimos aquí, eso nos toca a nosotros- se formaron murmullos entre el grupo y dudaron de dejar que este fuese quien hablase.

-Tranquilos, que lo largo pronto, idme a por una cerveza mientras- abrió con cuidado la puerta y antes de siquiera mirar quién era y qué quería, empezó a hablar- Lo siento, bajaremos el so… - entonces lo encontró, en un pijama tan espantoso como sus zapatillas, hecho un desastre y aun así, lo veía guapo, y no quería. Estaba, o debía estar, cabreado con él- Vaya, mira quién está aquí- de la sorpresa, lo único a lo que atinó al principio fue a quitarse las gafas, para luego escrutar con la mirada cada rincón de lo que era visible para él, buscando una forma de atacarle- Y además vestido de manera muy digna. 

-Joder- fue lo único que salió de su boca. Pensó en contestarle que él tampoco es que fuese el más apropiado para hablar y que era imbécil, pero optó por la opción sencilla, dar el mensaje que tenía que dar, como dictaba el plan original, y huir- bajad el volumen, las paredes están retumbando- tras esto se giró para dirigirse a su propio piso, pero Kihyun salió detrás de él y lo detuvo.

-Me debes una explicación- ahora mismo le estaba hablando a su espalda, pero a Changkyun se negaba a mirarle a la cara, no podía hacerlo.

-No te debo nada- pensó que había sido demasiado rígido y su voz muy fuerte, así que suavizó su tono- o al menos no aquí.

-Entonces invítame a entrar en tu piso.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- lo que oyó le llamó tanto la atención y a la vez le pareció tan atrevido que tuvo que detenerse a juzgarle con la mirada, pero la mirada inquisitoria del otro lo superaba en intensidad- además, has bebido, no voy a intentar razonar contigo estando así.

-Oye, aquí el único que dice si estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para no hablar soy yo. Y puedo hacerlo perfectamente- dio un paso al frente, pero perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a nada de caer, pero Changkyun fue ligero y lo agarró del brazo. Por muy molesto que estuviese, no quería que se rompiese la cabeza delante de él. 

-Ya veo.

-Eh, que sea patoso tras haber bebido no hace que mi lengua también sea torpe- el otro puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó. Luego sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta de su casa.

-¿Si pasamos y hablamos, me vas a dejar tranquilo?- Kihyun afirmó con la cabeza con bastante énfasis, y Changkyun se maldijo por ser tan blando. Pero cuanto antes se quitase ese tema de encima, más tranquilo podría estar. 

-Prometido- tomó del brazo al otro y lo hizo entrar detrás de él, cerrando una vez que ambos pasaron. Lo guió al salón y allí se sentaron, cada uno en una punta, como si les diese miedo estar juntos. 

-¿De qué querías hablar?- conciso y directo, Changkyun fue al grano de la cuestión, esperando a que este hablase. 

-¿Por qué te fuiste la otra vez sin avisar? Me preocupé bastante, te puse mensajes y te llamé, pero ni contestabas ni cogías mis llamadas.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, me lo dijiste.

-Los leíste ¿Verdad?- Kihyun empezó a enfadarse gradualmente y la ira a ir a más- ¿Entonces por qué narices no me contestaste? 

-¿Y por qué debería? Total, te hubiese dado igualmente- chistó, se cruzó de hombros y miró para otro lado. El ambiente de la sala empezó a caldearse y no era un calor acogedor. Era el del inicio de una pelea. 

-Deja de contestarme con preguntas, Im Changkyun, no estoy de humor para tonterías así. Y si no me hubiese importado lo más mínimo, lo habría dejado pasar. O tal vez eres lo suficientemente gilipollas como para no darte cuenta de eso.

-O tal vez lo eres tú por intentar mentirme. Si vas a usarme como sustituto de alguien, al menos dímelo a la cara, así sabré cómo debo actuar- eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para ambos.

-¿Estuviste espiando nuestra conversación? ¿De qué vas?- Kihyun se levantó tambaleando, chilló y golpeó la mesa con las palmas de sus manos. El movimiento tan brusco hizo que cojeara, pero se pudo poner erguido en la medida de lo posible.

-Tenía que ir al baño, que, por cierto, es un sitio público. Si no querías que me enterase, haberlo hablado en otro sitio- a medida que más molestos se sentían, más alzaban sus voces.

-¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea?-Changkyun expiró todo el aire que había estado conteniendo de un golpe, cerrando los ojos y aun expresando la frustración que tenía acumulada, se resignó. 

-Mira, haz lo que quieras, Kihyun, pero me niego a seguir discutiendo. Dejemos las cosas claras de una vez, tú por tu lado y yo por el mío. 

-Vale, ya está. Me voy- tropezando alguna que otra vez, consiguió llegar hasta el pasillo, pero en el proceso notó cómo todo daba vueltas. Se mareó y buscó un apoyo rápido en la primera pared que encontró, escurriéndose y dejando reposar su cuerpo en el suelo y cerrando los ojos. Changkyun al principio no comprendió lo que ocurría, pero cuando lo hizo, sus palpitaciones se aceleraron, un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo y se agobió. Nunca había visto a nadie en ese estado tras beber, aunque también era cierto que no había visto en general a muchos borrachos a lo largo de su vida. Este tomó como pudo al otro y lo sentó, luego zarandeándolo con suavidad. 

-Dios mío ¿Estás bien?- estaba sudando y su cara mostraba que se encontraba fatal. La discusión le había afectado bastante y la toma de alcohol había repercutido bastante- vale, esa pregunta ha sido absurda.

-Quiero vomitar…- Changkyun miró de un lado a otro pensando qué traerle, pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya lo había hecho, entre el suelo y su propia ropa. Siguió sus pocos conocimientos sobre cómo tratar a una persona ebria y le sujetó la cabeza mientras ponía cara de asco. Estuvieron un rato así hasta que pareció que había terminado.

-Voy a llamar a urgencias, espérate un momento- el otro se negó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo, casi suplicando- No seas idiota.

-Pues porque lo digo yo. Déjame que me quede aquí un momento. En breves me encontraré mejor y dejaré de molestarte para los restos. 

-Tú no serás tonto ¿No? ¿Crees que te voy a dejar que te vayas estando así?- Changkyun le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó al baño por si tenía que seguir con su labor, de donde tomó un cubo y una fregona y limpió con el esmero que le permitía su cuerpo a esa hora de la noche. Cuando acabó con esto, fue a por ropa limpia y volvió con estas en mano y una bolsa de plástico- anda, quítatelo todo. 

-Gilipollas, no pienso hacer nada contigo. Menos aún en esta situación- se apartó lo rápidamente que la pesadez que le produjo el alcohol en su cuerpo pudo. 

-No, a mí tampoco me va la emetofilia, pero supongo que querrás tener tu ropa limpia de vuelta- entonces ambos se sintieron irremediablemente imbéciles- ahí tienes jabón y aquí te dejo ropa, supongo que tenemos la misma talla, si no, a ver qué hago. Y esta bolsa es para meter lo que llevas puesto. Voy a estar fuera, por si necesitas algo- cuanto más rato pasaba, más se arrepentía de haber salido a reñir a sus vecinos. Tendría que haberse puesto los auriculares a todo volumen y haberse intentado distraer como podía. Así no lo habría visto ni habría pasado nada de las cosas tan humillantes que se produjeron esa noche. 

Kihyun tardó tiempo en salir vestido y le cedió la bolsa, llevándola a la lavadora y programándola para una limpieza rápida. Cuando volvió al salón, lo halló adormilado en el sofá, temblando levemente. Lo tumbó de lado y le echó una manta por encima, apaciguándose con el contacto del cálido tejido. Changkyun tuvo sentimientos encontrados respecto a esa escena, pero prefirió no comentar nada ni pensar en ello. 

Cuando el fotógrafo despertó al día siguiente, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se encontraba en un sitio que le sonaba de algo, y lo recordó. Esto fue un golpe para cómo se encontraba en ese instante. Se alzó con bastante esfuerzo y se sentó en el sillón, percibiendo que no llevaba ropa suya y que encima de la mesa había una nota, e intentando descifrar lo que estaba escrito, con una letra casi ininteligible, leyó para sí lo que ponía en esta: 

“Te he dejado la ropa limpia en la cocina. Sin embargo, no tengo nada para la resaca, así que búscate la vida. Por cierto, eres insoportable borracho. Eso es todo– Changkyun”. 

Kihyun arrugó la nota y soltó un quejido. Nadie lo llamaba así y menos en una notita. No podía evitar estar agradecido por dejar que se quedase en su casa y cuidarlo cuando estaba mal, pero estaba molesto también por lo que hizo y dijo y no disculparse. Se cambió, le dejó la ropa de esa noche en la lavadora y se fue. Le escribió un mensaje dándole las gracias, y esa fue su última conversación en semanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 12! Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Tenía ganas de reflejar en el fic la interacción entre Suga y Kihyun, me encantan. Próximamente más personas de otros grupos irán saliendo (o eso espero). Se agradecen los kudos y los comentarios. Si queréis contactarme, estoy por @xrounnie en Twitter :D


	13. Chapter 13

Domingo por la tarde. Tanto Hyungwon como Hoseok habían vuelto ya de sus viajes de fin de semana para adelantar todos los trabajos y temario posibles en las dos semanas que quedaban antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, aunque el nombre fuese inmerecido por el simple hecho de que más que descansando, los universitarios dedicaban ese tiempo a estudiar para los exámenes de enero en caso de que fueran responsables, y para los que no significarían pasar el tiempo entre comidas, ya fuesen familiares o con los amigos, para quedar, salir de fiesta o simplemente para hacer el flojo y luego rezar cuando llegue enero por poder volver atrás en el tiempo y hacer todo lo que no hicieron en esos días, o por un milagro para aprobar, a base de días sin dormir apropiadamente y por su cuerpo circulando numerosas bebidas cargadas de cafeína y otras sustancias tan desconocidas como nocivas con tal de rendir como nunca antes.   
Pero ellos eran más o menos sensatos y sabían que si dejaban sus tareas de lado se le acumularían y entonces sí que no podrían ponerse al día nunca, o intentaban convencerse de ello.

Hyungwon llevaba tiempo queriendo ir a su ciudad natal desde hace tiempo. No solo por ver a su familia, sino porque necesitaba reflexionar de algunos sucesos acontecidos recientemente y qué mejor que hacerlo lejos de las personas que los habían provocado, en concreto, Shin Hoseok. Llevaba un par de meses sin ver a sus padres ni a su hermano pequeño y los echaba de menos, y por suerte no hicieron preguntas de difícil respuesta, por lo que pudo pasar el fin de semana en paz. El estar en familia para él fue catártico y le ayudó a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista que no podía por la presencia constante de Wonho. No era culpa suya obviamente, eran compañeros de piso, pero tenía que estar a solas para poder pensar todo bien. 

Le gustaba, sí. Y saber eso era el primer paso para superarlo. El siguiente era pensar en todos los defectos que tenía para darse cuenta de que no merecía la pena enamorarse de él. Era demasiado llorón para su gusto y eso le daba vergüenza, sobre todo porque le hacía llorar a él y eso no le gustaba. También era molesto y lo incordiaba con bromas absurdas y siempre estaba sonriendo y siendo optimista, cosa que odiaba con todo su corazón. Era muy pesado, le gustaban los perros por encima de los gatos y siempre acaparaba el baño. También le ocultaba cosas, como cuando dijo que en la fiesta no pasó nada y obviamente sí que ocurrió, perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba era un hecho importante. Y por encima de todo, le hacía perder los papeles y ponerse nervioso cuando él lo que único que deseaba era tener una vida sosegada. Pensaba que lo mejor para él era estar solo, así que no iba a permitir que él supiera todo aquello. Así que pensó que tenía que ser directo y decirle que no quería tener nada con él. Hoseok, por su parte, también quería serlo, pero para confesarle completamente sus sentimientos, aunque por otra parte no había pensado en cómo hacerlo, ya que al fin y al cabo, debía tener en cuenta cómo podía sentirse respecto a ello, si se sentiría presionado. Ambos debían hablar tarde o temprano y llegar a un punto en el que los dos estuviesen bien o al menos no muy perjudicados, aunque antes de ello, Hyungwon tenía que resolver un problema más importante para él en ese momento: el estado de ánimo de Changkyun. Durante esos días lo había notado bastante molesto, irascible incluso y tenía la sensación de que había tenido relación con lo que sucedió el sábado cuando él estaba solo en casa, así que antepuso esto y fue de las primeras cosas que hizo estando en el piso. Cuando vio que estaba solo, le tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el cuarto, y echó el cerrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Changkyun había evitado esa conversación desde que había llegado. Ni siquiera le comentó nada a su amigo, paisano y compañero de piso lo que pasó después de ir a quejarse al vecino. De hecho, también le sorprendió no oír ni un solo ruido venir del piso contiguo, por eso quiso resolver las incógnitas de la manera más sencilla que se le ocurrió, preguntándole a una de las partes implicadas.

-Nada ¿Por qué debería?- Changkyun alzó la mirada, que la tenía clavada en el suelo, y observó fijamente a Hyungwon, intentando expresar un mínimo de seguridad en sí mismo y en lo que estaba diciendo. 

-Pues porque llevas desde que volví con un humor de perros y quiero saber si te ha pasado algo, o al menos si debo ir preparando una bolsa para cadáveres- el más joven de los dos suspiró y con eso supo el otro que realmente algo le preocupaba- sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-¿Me prometes que no te molestarás ni me darás un sermón? Porque si no, paso. 

-No lo haré, si no lo veo necesario, claro- la mirada de reprobación que le lanzó hizo que tuviese que retirar casi forzosamente sus palabras- no lo haré, a secas- una media sonrisa que reflejaba toda la ironía que no quiso expresar en sus palabras se depositó en sus labios y luego se sentó, aguardando a la explicación de su amigo y conociendo que algo que no le gustaría oír había ocurrido- te dejo hablar- Changkyun sudaba y creía que la voz no saldría de su garganta. Carraspeó y dijo lo que pudo en la manera en la que le era posible, yéndose por las ramas. Porque decirle a alguien que la persona por la que se estaba sintiendo muy atraído, con la que a su vez había tenido un reciente encontronazo y se dio a la fuga tras este por no saber enfrentarlo, había estado en su casa, discutieron bastante, el otro vomitó, tuvo que cuidar de él y al final no se despidieron porque seguían muy cabreados el uno con el otro era difícil, sin duda alguna, y ante todo, un recuerdo no muy agradable. 

-Digamos que una persona se encontró a otra persona a la que estaba evitando y…

-Ve directo al grano- un "mierda" se escapó de la boca de Changkyun. El plan A había fallado estrepitosamente, así que tocaba ir con el B, que era contar la verdad. 

-¿Te acuerdas de los vecinos ruidosos del otro día? Pues fui a ver si podían bajar el volumen y no solo estaban de fiesta, sino adivina quién abrió la puerta. El mismísimo Kihyun, sí. Y bueno, discutimos, vomitó…- Hyungwon tenía una cara que mezclaba repugnancia y asombro al mismo tiempo- sí, lo limpié, no te preocupes. Se quedó dormido, se fue y ya desde entonces no hemos hablado. Tampoco quiero.

-¿Qué cojones? ¿Al final se enteró de todo?- afirmó, y un deje de dolor se plasmó en su rostro- Y respecto a lo has dicho al final... ¿De verdad esperas que me crea que no quieres saber nada de él?- Changkyun, cabizbajo, negó con el cogote y gruñó por la desesperación de la situación- si tanto te molesta ¿Por qué no hablas directamente con él?

-¿Crees que es fácil? Lo he intentado, pero no me salen las palabras. Tampoco me apetece, sinceramente. O sea, dudo que él quiera volver a hablarme y yo ahora mismo no me siento con el ánimo de hacerlo. Ahora, si me disculpas, prefiero hablar de otros temas, como de, por ejemplo, cómo te lo has pasado este fin de semana- Hyungwon estaba atónito ante el brusco cambio de conversación, aunque prefirió no comentar nada al respecto, porque si él no quería, que era el que debía decirlo, no podía obligarle tampoco. Parco en palabras como siempre, narró sintéticamente cómo habían sido sus pequeñas vacaciones con su familia, y acabaron hablando de coger juntos el tren para las vacaciones de Navidad y proponérselo también a Minhyuk, ya que iban al mismo sitio. 

Una vez solucionado de una manera u otra el problema, aunque fuese de forma parcial y necesitase algo más de tiempo para resolverlo definitivamente, pensó que era hora de pasar a la acción e ir a por el siguiente, que era tratar cierto asunto pendiente con Hoseok. Como primera medida tomó enviarle un mensaje para hablar, que tardó bastante más de lo que pensaba en contestar, cosa que le causó agobio al pensar que le estaba ignorando o intentaba evadir el problema, pero al ver su respuesta seguida de una disculpa, con un parcial como excusa, sintió una especie de extraña paz.

Y de un día para otro, en un momento que llevaban tiempo esperando, pudieron llevar a cabo la charla. Estaban los dos solos, enfrente uno del otro, esperando por ver quién era el primero en hablar. Tras varios “No, tú primero”, Hyungwon decidió tomar la rienda de la conversación. No tenía la más mínima determinación respecto a lo que iba a decir, pero eso era mejor que dejarlo todo estar.

-Siento que deberíamos haber hablado hace tiempo del tema, así que creo que ya es el momento perfecto ¿No?

-Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo ¿Qué opinas? Ya sabes, respecto a lo que nos pasó- Wonho sonreía nerviosamente y Hyungwon se mordía los labios por la tensión del momento. Cuanto más lo miraba, más dudaba de lo que decir y de cómo actuar, así que contó mentalmente hasta tres, respiró y soltó el discurso que había preparado. 

-Fue solo un beso, ya está. Todo el mundo comete deslices, eso le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Pero creo que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que no pasó nada más, así que lo mejor será correr un tupido velo y hacer como que esto no ha pasado ¿No?- pese a haber dicho todo lo que se supone que pensaba, no se había quedado del todo bien. Aún tenía una espina clavada en su corazón, la de la verdad, pero mientras que olvidase su existencia, todo estaría bien. La ansiedad que le produciría eso era un mero efecto secundario que tenía que soportar hasta que todo volviese a estar bien de verdad. En ese momento, Hyungwon no distinguió si todo eso lo hacía para protegerse a sí mismo o para que Hoseok no lo viese más allá de la amistad y se diese cuenta de la persona que realmente era. 

-En realidad fueron dos besos- se percató de que ese comentario había sido innecesario y que estaba fuera de lugar, y se riñó por hacerlo. Lo resolvió como pudo, apoyando lo que este otro había comentado- aunque sí, llevas razón, lo mejor es olvidarlo. Gracias por hablarlo conmigo. Lo importante, al fin y al cabo, es que seamos amigos ¿No?- iba a decir algo más, pero prefirió guardarlo para sí. Había sido rechazado y tenía que asumirlo, ya que cuando antes lo asimilase, menos le dolería y más pronto podría seguir adelante. Así que sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y le brindó una sonrisa desganada. No se le daba bien mentir ni fingir sus sentimientos, pero era lo que debía hacer.

Hyungwon, por su parte, tragó saliva y dejó sus ojos perdidos en el suelo para luego volverla a depositar en la persona que se encontraba delante de él. Se planteó que si había sido tan fácil, que si las cosas se podían resolver de forma tan sencilla, puesto que, por lo menos a él, nunca le salían las cosas derechas y era impensable que lo hicieran rápidamente además. ¿Eso era todo? Era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como un mantra, solo alternándola con un ¿De verdad lo ha aceptado bien? Entonces se arrepintió de lo dicho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Asintió, eso es lo único que hizo, asentir y decir que era lo único que tenía que comentar, que eso era lo que pensaba, la falsa verdad que se había impuesto para no sufrir ni hacer sufrir. 

Empezó la cuenta contrarreloj hacia las vacaciones de Navidad, y durante esos días convivieron en una intranquila amabilidad. No dejaron de hablar, pero no lo hacían como antes y evitaban la presencia del otro. Sabían que algo estaba ocurriendo y que se estaban perdiendo datos en todo aquello, pero no eran capaces de verlo. O tal vez estaban cegados con suposiciones acerca de lo que podía o no hacer daño al otro y no aclararon las cosas como debían. Changkyun había percibido todo ello pero no sabía cómo actuar, así que prefirió mantenerse al margen. En cambio, otras personas no lo hicieron. El primero en involucrarse fue Minhyuk, sin lugar a dudas.

Era una tarde normal de las que pasaba acurrucado en el sofá con Hyunwoo, una rutina que no quería abandonar y de las que más apreciaba desde que se fueron a vivir juntos, sobre todo ahora que solo eran ellos dos. No debía malinterpretarse, apreciaban muchísimo a Hoseok, pero no veía bien mostrar abiertamente esos momentos de privacidad, así como otros más agitado, delante de un amigo al que no le había ido muy bien en los últimos años en todos los sentidos, y menos aún cuando había tenido que aguantar toda su tensión sentimental y sexual hasta que decidieron dar el paso y acabar liándose de una vez. Creía firmemente que le debía todo a su mejor amigo, desde el apoyo, hasta soportar todo tipo de momentos con su novio, así como estar ahí para todo. También pensaba que si no hubiese por él, ellos dos no estarían como estaban ahora, y tenía la necesidad de devolverle el favor, por mucho que el otro dijese que no era necesario. Y entonces fue cuando se presentó la oportunidad de hacerlo. Llevaba un rato hablando con él mediante mensajes hasta que salió el tema.

Wontokki:  
Min ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? 20:24

Tú:  
Todas las q quieras!!!!! 20:25

Wontokki:   
Verás…   
Bueno, déjalo, es una tontería 20:26

Tú:   
Si te ocurre algo no es ninguna tonteria :( 20:26

Wontokki:  
<3 20:26  
A ver, imagina que te gusta alguien y tienes posibilidades de que esa persona te corresponda por ciertas cosas que ha hecho o dicho.   
Pero tanto tú como él decís que no queréis nada 20:32

Tú:   
Quien te gusta???? 20:33  
Creo q lo se!!!! 20:34  
Te gusta Wonnie?? 20:34

Había acertado de pleno, pero Hoseok no era capaz de dar una respuesta afirmativa. Así que probó con contestar con sinónimos o verdades a medias. No eran pocas las ganas de contarle toda la verdad, ya que estaba exhausto de ocultar tantas cosas al que era su mejor amigo, aunque a veces tenía la sensación de que no podía llamarlo así, sobre todo tras mentirle tanto. Pero se empecinó de tal manera en que era lo mejor que para cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas que había hecho mal, no supo cómo resolverlo. Así que tan solo le quedaba seguir mintiendo hasta que acabase el contrato, cada uno iría por su lado, no volverían a saber el uno del otro y todo estaría bien para ambos. Aunque eso sería si no fuese porque le gustaba y no quería que eso ocurriese, por lo que entró en un dilema sin fin, uno que creaba preguntas sin respuestas en bucle. 

Tú:   
Jajajaja 20:36  
Puede que sea una locura y por favor, no me mates 20:38  
Pero me gusta mi compañero de piso 20:39

Minmin:  
Espera 20:40  
ESE COMPAÑERO DE PISO??? 20:41  
CON EL QUE TE LLEVABAS MAL ??????????? 20:42

Tú:  
Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado 20:43  
Me he dado cuenta de que es una persona genial 20:44  
Y me gusta mucho, pero no le quiero presionar 20:46

Minmin:  
Y entonces pq le has dicho eso? 20:47  
Es absurdo, Wonho 20:47  
Si te gusta, diselo 20:48

Tú:  
Pero él fue el primero que pidió que olvidásemos lo ocurrido 20:49

Minmin:  
Y q ocurrio? 20:49

Tú:  
Nos besamos dos veces y en el mismo día 20:51  
...  
Pero creo que ya está, eso es todo, gracias por escucharme 20:53

Minmin:  
A ver q yo sepa no besas a alguien que no te gusta xq si  
Puede q le gustes tmb pero q tenga miedo o no se sienta en el animo de tener pareja  
Pero si le mientes acerca de tus sentimientos no servira de nada!!!  
Dale tiempo y volved a hablarlo de nuevo cuando esteis mejor, va? 20:58

Tú:   
Gracias por todo Minmin 20:59  
Eres el mejor amigo del mundo <3 21:00

Minmin:  
Para eso estas tu ^^ 21:01

Hoseok sintió muchas cosas. Una de ellas fue tranquilidad al ver que tenía un amigo que lo apoyaba tanto, así como ver que aún podía albergar esperanzas en el futuro. En cambio también padeció un dolor punzante en el corazón y en la garganta, como el que se tiene cuando la culpabilidad y la responsabilidad reconcomen la cabeza de alguien. Wonho se sintió el peor amigo del mundo. Por otra parte, Minhyuk estuvo dándole vueltas a la cabeza acerca de lo que habían charlado. Lo inmerso que estaba en sus pensamientos llamó la atención de Hyunwoo, quien se mostró curioso.

-¿Era Wonho? ¿Está bien?- Minhyuk bloqueó la pantalla del móvil y dejó este en su regazo. Asintió y se reacomodó en el sofá para poder hablarle a la cara a su pareja, colocando la cabeza en sus piernas, mientras que este se dedicaba a acariciar su cabello.

-Sí. Y bueno… está teniendo dramas de nuevo. Espero que esta vez vaya la cosa a mejor, aunque menuda suerte que tiene. 

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Pues que se ha enamorado de su compañero de piso. De hecho hasta se han besado, pero han dicho que no querían seguir adelante. O sea, no lo comprendo. Mira que hay gente con la que puede estar genial y no le da una oportunidad. No quiero ser pesado ni tampoco soy quien para meterme, pero no sé cómo no se ha fijado en Wonnie.

-No elegimos de quiénes nos enamoramos, supongo...- Minhyuk esperó a que continuara lo que estaba diciendo, porque tenía la ligera sospecha que había una cosa más que quería comentar, pero eso no llegó. Y lo conocía bastante bien, tanto como para saber cuándo ocultaba o se callaba algo.

-¿Pero…? Esto no irá por mí ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué? Min, sabes que no va por ti, lo que quiero decir es... ¿No te parece que algo no cuadra? No sé, siento que se nos escapa algo y no sé el qué- el otro, atónito, no articuló palabra alguna- Déjalo, son tonterías, no te preocupes- Hyunwoo era una persona que no solía meterse en los asuntos ajenos a no ser que fuese prioritariamente necesario. Presentía que pasaron varios acontecimientos de los que ni él ni Minhyuk tenían la más remota idea y si debían ser conscientes de ellos o apartarse. 

-Ahora que lo dices, sí. Por ejemplo, nunca había visto a Wonnie siendo tan simpático con alguien a quien no conocía, ya sabes cómo es él y lo que le cuesta abrirse a los demás. También he notado que entre ellos hay una especie de conexión extraña que me cuesta entender, por eso me preguntaba si estaban saliendo en secreto, pero ahora que le gusta su compañero de piso, no comprendo la situación ¿Habré malinterpretado todo? ¿Me he perdido algo? 

-No. Además hemos pensado lo mismo, no sé- entonces a Minhyuk se le encendió la bombilla y se sintió imbécil por no darse de cuenta de ello antes tras decir eso.

-¿Y si ellos dos son compañeros de piso?- pero luego negó efusivamente, dándose cuenta del craso error que había cometido al cuestionarse eso- Vale, no ¿Qué estoy diciendo? 

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que ambos nos den largas para ir a su piso porque su compañero de piso no quiere, o que su relación cambiase al mismo tiempo. O incluso lo que Hyungwon dijo que su compañero de piso era terapeuta. 

-Sé que son muchas coincidencias, pero no puedo ni quiero creerlo. Si fuera verdad, significa que me han mentido, y joder, son mis mejores amigos, ellos no harían eso. Los amigos no se mienten…- Hyunwoo besó la frente de Minhyuk y lo acarició, esperando calmarlo, y le ofreció su ayuda. 

-¿Quieres que hable con ellos?

-No hace falta, quiero que si tienen que decir algo, lo hagan ellos por su propia voluntad. Y si no, yo mismo los obligaré a que me digan la verdad. Ahora mismo lo único que hagas es que sigas aquí conmigo- sonrió y se abrazó a su novio como un niño a un oso de peluche y se quedaron así parte de la tarde. Entonces pensó que no estaría mal hacer una cena de Navidad y reunirse todos próximamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os juro que el final y la idea para el próximo capítulo había salido antes de que Starship sacase Christmas Day, imaginad ahora las ganas que tengo de escribir el nuevo capítulo. Llevo varios días desmotivada pensando en si estoy haciendo bien el fic, en si os está gustando, en si estoy cometiendo fallos... Si os gusta, os agradecería que me dieseis kudos o me lo dijeseis, si no es mucho pedir. 
> 
> Y eso es todo, también podéis contactarme por xrounnie (Twitter) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. Chapter 14

Organizar una cena navideña es difícil, y quien diga que no, es porque nunca ha probado a hacerlo. Poner de acuerdo a siete personas para que escojan fecha y lugar en los que hacer la que probablemente sería su última comida juntos del año era increíblemente complicado, sobre todo cuando algunas personas se esforzaban tanto en dar excusas para no ver a otras o evitaban ir a ciertos lugares. Y si no, que se lo dijesen a Minhyuk, quien se llevó una semana insistiendo a sus amigos para hacer planes antes de que se fuesen a sus respectivas ciudades natales y, mientras que Hoseok, Hyunwoo y Jooheon le habían hecho caso y confirmado su asistencia, los demás lo ignoraban. En el caso de Kihyun y Changkyun estaba molesto, pero en el de Hyungwon se enfurecía. No contestaba a los mensajes y si lo hacía evitaba el tema. Nunca opinaba, y eso cabreaba bastante a su mejor amigo. Hasta que un día le habló:

Wonnie:  
Lo siento Min, no puedo ir. 12:23

Tú:  
No puedes o te apetece??? 12:25  
Sabes q puedes decirmelo directamnte   
Pero me hace ilu q vengas, xfa 12:27  
Aunq no peudo obligarte  
puedo* 12:28

Wonnie:  
Es que no estoy muy animado, ya sabes que no me gustan las navidades 12:33  
¿Quiénes vais a estar? 12:35

Tú:  
Pues x ahora han confirmado Honey, Wonho y Hyunwoo 12:37  
Anda animate jo 12:38

A Hyungwon no le apetecía ir precisamente porque iba Hoseok, pero no podía decirle eso a Minhyuk, sobre todo cuando le estaban ocultando tantas cosas y fingiendo que ninguna de ellas habían sucedido, como que al principio no se soportaban y ahora andaban entre el gustarse y no hacerlo, y como no eran capaces de reconocer ninguna de las dos cosas, siguieron adelante con las mentiras. Odiaba tener que mentirles a las personas a las que apreciaba, sobre todo si las conocía desde que iba a la guardería. 

También le llamó la atención que Kihyun no hubiese dicho nada, sobre todo sabiendo lo que le gustaba ese tipo de celebraciones. Su relación con el fotógrafo era agridulce, al principio no lo soportaba y era recíproco, ya que lo consideraba muy ruidoso, impertinente y para colmo con un afán de protagonismo que no lograba comprender. A Kihyun, por otra parte, este le parecía la persona más insulsa y desagradable que había tenido la desgracia de echarse a la cara. Poco a poco y con ayuda de Minhyuk empezaron a parecer mejores personas a los ojos del otro y a llevarse bien, aunque sus posturas siempre o en una gran mayoría de las veces nunca encajasen o fuesen contrarias. Discutían como niños pequeños y se metían el uno con el otro, pero se apoyaban cuando nadie lo hacía y se dieron cuenta de que podían contar con ellos en situaciones difíciles y por eso acabaron siendo amigos. También recordó cuando su mejor amigo le dijo que empezó a salir con Wonho, pero él en aquel entonces no hizo mucho caso porque apenas los conocía y tampoco era de las personas que se interesaba por relaciones sentimentales que no fueran las suyas. De hecho él en esa época estaba en una, también conocida como uno de los mayores errores que tomó en su vida y la que lo condujo a las numerosas inseguridades que invadían su cuerpo, mente y alma. Así que cuando hiló datos, entendió que Shin Hoseok, la persona total y enteramente opuesta a él con la que compartía casa y en la que se había fijado que sobrepasaban los límites de la amistad aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y Wonho, el mejor amigo de Minhyuk, el que le ayudó tanto e hizo que empezase a salir con el chico de sus sueños, el ex novio de Kihyun, el antiguo compañero de piso y de gimnasio de Hyunwoo, entre otros numerosos y merecidos títulos, eran la misma persona, y pensó en lo estúpido que era por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por ser tan lento, por no ver antes todo lo que había pasado delante de sus ojos. Por otra parte, no le sorprendía que Changkyun hubiese dicho que no iba o no diese señales de vida. Cuando estaba molesto con alguien, intentaba desaparecer para esa persona hasta que se le pasase. Era maduro, sí, pero también era cierto que no sabía lidiar con la incomodidad de discutir con una persona. Pero como quería que fuesen ambos, así que intentó convencerlo.

Tú:  
Changkyun ¿Vas a ir a la cena?

I.M what I am man:  
Nope ¿Por?

Tú:   
¿Pero es porque va Kihyun o porque no puedes?

I.M what I am man:  
¿Por qué estamos hablando por aquí cuando estamos cada uno en la habitación de al lado?

Tú:   
Es verdad, ven.

I.M what I am man:  
Ven tú, que me da pereza

Tú:   
Pero a mí tampoco me apetece moverme.  
I.M what I am man:  
Pero el que quieres hablar eres tú

Ahí le había pillado. Así que, mientras que se quejaba y soltaba algún leve improperio hacia la persona de su amigo por obligarle a levantarse de cómoda cama y despegarse de sus suaves sábanas, tomó impulso con todo el dolor de su corazón y se dirigió a la habitación de Changkyun. Cuando entró, se tiró en su cama, revolviéndola por completo y haciendo que el otro gruñese y le diese patadas a donde le alcanzaban las piernas estando sentado, porque tampoco le apetecía emplear un esfuerzo por encima de lo necesario para atacar a Hyungwon, quien se defendía dando manotazos. Todo ello era una imagen digna de contemplar. Cuando vieron que la batalla fue en vano, se pusieron serios y hablaron.

-No es por Kihyun, que te quede claro.

-Qué directo- Hyungwon sonrió como quien lo hace en una situación jocosa y de manera irónica, sabiendo que la naturaleza de su amigo era la contraria a la que había reflejado con su comentario anterior. 

-He aprendido del mejor- el otro negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco- pero no es por eso, simplemente no me apetece. 

-Estamos en 2017 y crees que esa excusa cuela aún. Kkukkungie, haz lo que quieras, pero si no vienes que sea porque realmente no te da la gana, no porque no te quieras encontrar con alguien con quien hayas tenido una confrontación. Ya eres lo suficientemente maduro como para ignorar a una persona con la que no estás cómodo. 

-Ya… pero déjame que lo piense ¿Vale?- asintió y el otro se sintió bastante agradecido- por cierto ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? 

-Depende ¿Ello conlleva algo ilegal, que vaya en contra de mi moral o que provoque que uno de los dos salga perjudicado ya sea física o psicológicamente?- la cara de Changkyun estaba compuesta de estupefacción, curiosidad y ganas de reír, aunque lo que acabara de decir fuese muy absurdo- mejor habla ya. 

-¿Prometes no molestarte?- Hyungwon resopló y lo miró casi con cansancio, dando a entender que siguiese su consejo y fuese concreto- Wonho y tú tenéis algo ¿Verdad?

-¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?- se sintió atacado por estas preguntas, aun creyendo que no debía hacerlo, pero Changkyun no era tonto, así que tenía que aparentar que ni le molestaba ni le preocupaba. No obstante, no se veía con la voluntad de hablar de ese asunto en ese preciso instante, además habiendo cosas más importantes, como la comida de Navidad. Que él no quisiera ir no significaba que los demás tuvieran que dejar de quedar. 

-Eso es que sí.

-No he afirmado nada.

-Tampoco lo has negado- el campo de visión de ambos chocó y Hyungwon chistó. No quería hablar del tema y el otro no iba a conseguir que lo hiciera.

-No lo estamos. Todo está bien así.

-Como tú bien dirías, “estamos a 2017 y crees que esa excusa cuela aún”. Esto no va a malas, pero vuestra tensión sexual se nota a años luz. Y eso, que le digas de una vez lo que sientes.

-No vayas por ese camino… Mejor déjalo.

-Si me prometes que, cuando te sientas preparado le dirás lo que sientes… 

-Changkyun, no. Ya hablé con él de este tema y no queremos nada.

-No soy quién para meterme, ya que las relaciones son de dos o de las personas que sea, pero si te gusta, veo una gilipollez decirle que no quieres nada con él. Reprimir tus sentimientos no es bueno. Y no digas que es porque no te corresponde ¿Es que acaso no has visto cómo te mira y te habla? Cualquier día le salen corazones en vez de ojos- a cada cosa que decía, a Hyungwon le costaba más responder y continuar la conversación, sobre todo porque lo que acababa de decir Changkyun era lo que más temía escuchar desde que se dio cuenta de que Hoseok le gustaba. Y como no sabía cómo afrontarlo, daba todos los rodeos que le concedía su carente buena suerte para evitar el tema. Porque, aunque fuese correspondido, no lo veía, o no quería. 

-Hay veces en las que lo mejor no es llegar a tener una relación de pareja aunque te guste. Y es cierto, no eres quién para meterte. 

-Qué agresivo. Bueno, haz lo que quieras, solo te aconsejaba desde un punto de vista externo, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti- Hyungwon iba a decir algo, pero Changkyun lo interrumpió- por cierto, me has preguntado pero yo a ti no, supongo que tú vas a la comida o lo que sea que se haya organizado ¿No?- este afirmó, aun siendo consciente de que no le había dicho nada a Minhyuk, ya le avisaría cuando pudiese. 

Y como de milagros y reuniones se dice que se compone la Navidad, al anteriormente mencionado le llegó el suyo y consiguió juntar a los siete, pero no antes sin pasar por desacuerdos y un endemoniado nuevo grupo para que, siendo las civilizadas personas que eran, pudiesen encontrar una fecha y lugar idóneos, ya que era una tarea tan ardua y angustiante. Los primeros comentarios no tardaron en aparecer.

Satámster:   
¿Qué es esto? 16:02

I.M what I am man:  
Un grupo xd 16:03

Satámster:  
No serás tú un genio ¿Verdad? 16:03

Minmin:  
Ola xiks!! He creado el grupo para hablar de la cena  
Os parece bn el sabado? 16:04

Papá oso:   
Ok 16:05

Honey:  
Flama!!! 16:07

 

Wonhoe:  
Creo que al final sí puedo ^^ 16:09

Minmin:  
Q dicen los demas????  
Dad senales de vida!!  
Señales* 16:12

Hyungwon tenía muchas excusas para no contestar. No podía ir, no le apetecía, estaba trabajando en algo y no encontró el momento para responder o simplemente todas las opciones anteriores. Pero lo hizo. Cuanto antes se librase de ello, menos le pesaría luego. 

Tú:  
Supongo que sí podré 16:15

I.M what I am man:  
Yo también 16:20

Satámster:  
No sé, me imagino que sí iré 16:21

Minmin:  
Esos son mis niños!!  
Almuerzo o cena? 16:24

Mientras Hyungwon y Changkyun habían preferido almuerzo, los demás optaron por la cena. Ambos hablaron entre sí y pensaron que lo mejor era no discutir y ceder directamente para evitar discordias. El problema vino cuando Minhyuk decidió que era una idea estupenda celebrar la cena en el piso de Wonho, que no habían estado en él aún y seguro que a sus compañeros no les importaba o no estaban. Entonces, Hoseok, en el mayor estado de alteración, fue a hablar con los verdaderos y con una mirada se entendió todo lo que pensaban, es decir, que ni se le ocurriese aceptar.

Wonhoe:  
Creo que no va a poder ser ^^”   
Más que nada por los compis 16:28

Minmin:  
No creo q les moleste, luego nos vamos d fiesta y todo ok  
Pero parece q no quieres q vayamos lol 16:32

Hyungwon le arrebató de las manos el móvil y empezó a escribir en él como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Wonho se asombró y se quejó por lo repentino de la acción, pero luego se limitó a observar e intentar leer lo que el otro le ponía a su amigo. 

Wonhoe:  
No, tienen planes aquí en casa :(   
Me gustaría, pero para otra ocasión se hace en mi piso ^^ 16:34

Minmin:  
Pues echalos jajaja  
O si quieres, q se queden, x mi no hay problema 16:38

Hoseok decía que no había ninguna cosa imposible salvo la imposibilidad. Pero convencer a Minhyuk también lo era. Aunque estuvo un rato intentando persuadirle de que no podía celebrarse en su casa y Hyungwon y Changkyun apoyando y defendiéndole en la cantidad que el otro les permitía, fue en vano. Así que les tocó decir que sí, hacer limpieza en sus respectivos cuartos para eliminar cualquier rastro de la existencia de alguno de los dos en ese piso y empezar a hacer preparativos. Pero entonces Changkyun se percató de que uno de los invitados había estado en el piso y no sabía que era Wonho quien vivía allí, y habría que explicar muchas cosas de nuevo. Así que volvieron a intentar rechazar la propuesta, pero Minhyuk alegó que, una vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo, ya no podían chafar el plan. Así que, como se suele hacer en esos casos, les tocó rezar por sobrevivir a ese sábado. Estaban a dos días y tenían mucho que preparar, resultando estos en unos más estresante de lo que realmente esperaban que fuera. Al menos hicieron un bote para comida y bebida y de las decoraciones se encargaban los demás. 

Llegó, al fin, el acontecimiento que tan deseado había sido por unos, y que podía convertirse en una catastrófica situación para otros. Los primeros en aparecer allí fueron Minhyuk y Hyunwoo, cargados con bolsas y una brillante sonrisa adornando la cara del organizador de la cena, seguido por su novio, quien seriamente avanzó hacia el interior de la casa tras haber hecho un gesto de saludo con la cabeza, teniendo los brazos ocupados. Todos se fundieron en un abrazo al grito de “¡Feliz navidad!”, a excepción de Hyungwon, cuyo espíritu navideño se había caducado hacía años y se limitaba a sonreír y callar. Ambos ayudaron a terminar de decorar y a preparar la mesa hasta que Hoseok y Minhyuk entraron en la habitación del inquilino y los otros tres se quedaron en el salón hablando. 

-Oye, Hyunwoo ¿Cómo te va en la guardería?- Hyungwon fue, sorprendentemente, el primero en sacar tema de conversación.

-Bien, no me puedo quejar. Los niños de mi clase son algo inquietos, pero no insufribles, menos mal ¿Y a vosotros cómo os va?

-Por favor, estamos casi en vacaciones, no lo recuerdes - la cara de sufrimiento fingida y los gestos exagerados y dramáticos que hizo Changkyun mientras decía esto hizo reír a los demás que se encontraban en la sala. 

-A él le va bien, a mí no tanto. Pero sí, lo mejor es dejar este tema por hoy- Hyungwon le dedicó una sonrisa apologética- por cierto ¿Vienen los demás al final?- Hyunwoo se encogió de hombros y se levantó a recolocar una guirnalda que se había soltado de la pared, mientras que Changkyun asintió.

-Jooheon al menos sí, Kihyun, no sé.

-Kihyun sí- una voz se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta del salón, que se abrió para mostrar a Minhyuk y Hoseok disfrazados de Papa Noel, Jooheon de elfo y Kihyun de reno- de hecho, ya estamos todos. 

-No puede ser- Hyungwon no sabía adónde mirar, realmente no tenía ni idea. Por una parte, no era capaz de mirar, y de hecho, nunca había presenciado a tantas personas perdiendo la dignidad en un espacio tan reducido, pero por otra no podía creer que a Wonho pudiese llevar un traje tan espantoso y aún así quedarle tan bien que mantenía su atractivo natural- no sé si estoy sintiendo la mayor vergüenza ajena de mi vida o quiero tener esta imagen en mi cabeza para el resto de mi vida- le dijo al oído a Changkyun, quien no podía apartar sus ojos del grupo y al que le costó salir de su trance aun habiendo escuchado a su amigo. 

-Yo también, Hyungwon, yo también- por más que luchase contra su propia voluntad para no hacerlo, su atención estaba plenamente centrada en Kihyun. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, ya que quería ignorarle porque aún seguía molesto con su último encuentro, pero su corazón se aceleró de forma absurda y no era capaz de dejar de sonreír ante la tan adorable estampa que se figuraba enfrente de él, sumándole la inseguridad que le producía que el reno supiera ahora que ellos tres eran compañeros y que tendría que hablar con él o hacer que los otros dos se encargasen de ello, y pasar un mal rato. En su cabeza había un cúmulo de cosas y no era capaz de ponerlas en orden. Minhyuk se dirigió a ellos y le colocó en la cabeza a Changkyun un gorro en forma de árbol y a Hyungwon uno de Santa Claus, habiéndole puesto primero unas orejas de reno a Hyunwoo. Al principio se quejaron e intentaron quitárselos, pero al final acabaron dejándoselos por los pucheros y los exagerados gimoteos de su amigo. 

La cena fue mejor de lo que la mayoría pensaba, se lo pasaron bien y la comida perfecta. Tampoco hubo altercados ni enfrentamientos. Hablaron de que esa era la primera vez que hacían algo para Navidad todos juntos, de qué iban a hacer durante las vacaciones, de amigos de amigos, de personas a las que no veían hace tiempo y a la que veían todos los días, de música, de películas y más viajes. Hicieron bromas, cantaron, bailaron y se hicieron fotos. Y sobre todo, comieron y bebieron en abundancia y disfrutaron pese a la tensión en la que estaban los compañeros de piso por miedo a que descubrieran ello. Iba bien, hasta que Kihyun, que estaba serio, se acercó hacia Changkyun, le cogió del brazo y le pidió que salieran un momento de ahí. Los demás lo notaron, pero prefirieron darles intimidad, entendiendo lo que podía haber entre ellos.

-Quiero, necesito y exijo explicaciones ¿Por qué hace alrededor de dos semanas tú eras el que vivía aquí y tus compañeros eran Hyungwon y un tío más y ahora este es el piso de Wonho? Vaya, al parecer no soy el único que no dice toda la verdad. 

-No te debo explicaciones, pero tampoco es muy difícil de adivinar.

-Ya, tengo una idea. Pero supongo que Minhyuk me lo explicará todo mejor ¿Verdad?- Kihyun se giró para volver al salón, como si se precipitase a hablar con él inmediatamente. Asustado, reaccionó tomándole de la mano y tirando de él para que no fuese- ¿Qué haces?

-No le digas nada. Te explicaré todo, pero cállate.

-No me interesa, la otra forma me gusta más.

-Por favor-su mirada suplicaba piedad. Pensaba que no debía hacerlo y que eso era patético, pero le debía muchísimo a Hyungwon y no iba a dejar que nadie hiciese nada que pudiera afectarle. El fotógrafo se quedó quieto, lo observó y al cabo de un rato asintió. Changkyun abrió la puerta de su cuarto y echó el cerrojo una vez que entraron, y le cedió un sitio a este en su cama y se sentó al lado-¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Por el principio estaría bien.

-Sí, bien, bueno… Lo más sencillo de explicar es que los tres somos compañeros de piso. Vale, hasta ahí todo perfecto. Al principio no estaba nada mal, pero las personalidades de Hyungwon y Hoseok chocaban y se llevaban lo que viene siendo mal- notaba cómo Kihyun analizaba todo lo que decía, cosa que lo torturaba, así que intentaba ir rápido para librarse de esa situación rápidamente- Luego estaba yo que hacía de intermediario, pero eso no importa tanto. Pasaron cosas, y un día Minhyuk quedó con ellos pero no sabían que ambos eran sus mejores amigos porque nunca se habían presentado con los nombres con los que les llamaba Minhyuk. 

-Vale, me estás tomando el pelo. No sé ni por qué me molesto en escucharte.

-Te prometo que te estoy contando todo lo que sé. Ellos dos se conocían pero no se recordaban porque no se veían desde hace dos años y ambos habían cambiado mucho físicamente y no tenían contacto. 

-Eso tiene un poco más de lógica, sobre todo sabiendo lo poco que usaba Hyungwon las redes sociales y lo que pasó en aquel entonces, pero me hace gracia saber que se llevaban mal, cuando los vi en el pub la última vez que quedamos todos, no parecía lo mismo- Changkyun afirmó, conociendo los detalles y diciendo que había acertado con su planteamiento- Sigue.

-Hombre, gracias por darme la razón… No me mires así- Kihyun chistó y Changkyun sonrió por haber conseguido molestarle, para ponerse a los instantes serio de nuevo- y bueno, hicieron un trato para no decirle absolutamente nada a Minhyuk acerca de que vivían juntos ni de que se llevaban mal, porque lo último que querían era hacer que aguantase sus mierdas. Y empezaron a caerse genial entre ellos y ahora se gustan bastante, pero no se aclaran… Vale, creo que he hablado de más, perfecto. Bien hecho, Changkyun, eres un genio- se vitoreó a sí mismo irónicamente por lo que dijo, conjeturando su error. 

-Así que eso es lo que ocurre- se acariciaba la barbilla como cuando un filósofo masajeaba su barba en busca de la clave de sus teorías, mientras que el otro pensaba que estaba en un aprieto enorme tras haber contado eso, aunque no fuera así. 

-Sí, pero no se lo vayas a decir a nadie. En serio, están jodidos y para colmo son idiotas. Perdón, les quiero mucho, pero en ocasiones me sacan de quicio. Primero veo que resuelvan todo y reflexionen todo y luego que hagan lo que les corresponda. Por lo que creo que nadie más se debe meter, ni tan siquiera tú, aunque aún sigas sintiendo algo por Hoseok. 

-Si vas a usar en contra de alguien algo que escuchaste a escondidas, al menos que sea algo que alcanzaste a entender bien. Además, aunque te parezca mentira, soy una persona mínimamente decente que tiene citas cuando ya ha superado su pasado y tiene interés en conocer a alguien nuevo que le ha llamado la atención. Otra cosa es que seas imbécil y no sepas leer entre líneas. 

-¿Acabas de decir que te sentías atraído por mí y por eso tuvimos una cita?

-Entiéndelo como quieras. Todo el mundo merece segundas oportunidades. Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería saber. Prometo no decir nada ni meterme donde no me llaman. También seguiremos cada uno nuestro rumbo, como dijimos ¿Algo más? 

-Sí. Te queda muy bien el disfraz de reno- Kihyun se sonrojó con ese comentario, sin lugar a dudas. Sabía que estaba genial, aunque fuese ridículo y hubiese sido por petición y obligación de Minhyuk, pero no sabía que Changkyun pensase eso. 

-Lo sé, gracias- fue hacia la puerta con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios, pero no se la quería mostrar al ingeniero porque eso sería como la victoria del enemigo. Salvo que ellos no lo eran, solo tuvieron una discusión porque chocaron, se atraían y le gustaba recibir halagos de él. Changkyun lo siguió, apagó las luces y cerró de nuevo. Salieron, y cuando hubieron llegado a la mitad del pasillo, Jooheon y Minhyuk chillaron, señalando al techo, del que colgaba, sin saber ellos cómo, un muérdago. Dudaba de si tenía buena o mala suerte, o simplemente amigos con muy malos pensamientos. Podía apostar todo su dinero a que había sido Minhyuk y acertar, ya que solo a él se le ocurrían ese tipo de ideas. 

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad teníais que poner esto?- Kihyun se quejó y eso preocupó a Changkyun.   
-No tenemos por qué hacerlo, mejor pasemos.

-No seáis rancios, además los dos estáis deseándolo- podía notar en la voz de Minhyuk que había bebido, pero los demás miraban la situación desde la mayor de las expectaciones. Tenía dos opciones, o ignoraba la tradición de besar a la persona que estuviese a su lado bajo el muérdago y decepcionaba a sus amigos o besarlo. Así que antes de hacer cualquiera de las dos, le preguntó sigilosamente.

 

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos besamos o…?

-Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo en condiciones. Es solo un beso, callémosles- Changkyun vaciló de nuevo ¿Iba en serio? ¿De verdad estaba de acuerdo con ello? Tomó aire y puso sus manos en sus mejillas, blandas y rosáceas, depositando su mirada en los ojos del otro a la búsqueda de una señal, teniendo como respuesta un susurro que le indicaba que lo hiciera, y así hizo. Fue deslizando sus extremidades hacia el cuello, de donde tiró con un poco de fuerza pero a su vez con delicadeza, y acercaron sus labios. Poco a poco, se fueron uniendo hasta rozar. Fue un contacto leve, pero le hubiera gustado estar más tiempo así, sin nadie que los vigilase y sin que hubiera sido la consecuencia de una tradición navideña. Se separó y lo primero que hizo fue observarlo, quien se quedó embobado por unos segundos y cuando su mente volvió al sitio en el que estaban tras un místico viaje, aclaró su garganta y dignamente se dirigió al salón, dejando a Changkyun en el lugar muriendo por dentro. 

Kihyun decidió que Minhyuk era una persona incomprensible. Primero le acusaba de estar jugando con él solo porque creía que aún estaba enamorado de Wonho y luego ponía eso. Desde que le dijo eso, no había parado de sentirse mal por ello, por si realmente parecía eso, por si Changkyun estaba convencido de que era un sustituto de su ex novio. Lo quiso muchísimo como pareja pero las cosas no fueron bien y la ruptura fue desgarradora para él. Lo quiso hasta después de la ruptura. Se serenó en la época en la que estuvo en Francia. Pero verlo con otra persona le hizo tener sentimientos contrarios, por una parte buenos porque vio que Hoseok volvía a sonreír como antes y era feliz, se habían perdonado y volvían a estar bien entre ellos como amigos, pero por otra sintió una especie de nostalgia y tristeza por alejar a la que probablemente fue la persona con la que más cosas compartió, la más comprensiva y mejor pareja que tuvo hasta entonces. No obstante, no veía como que lo había perdido, aunque se distanciasen durante un tiempo para recuperarse, sino que consiguió un amigo de verdad, y aunque le hubiese dolido todo ese proceso de aceptación, alcanzó a ver lo dichoso que era, eso fue lo que reflexionó desde que volvió de París. Eso y que quería abrir su corazón a alguien que empezó a llamar su atención, un chico lleno de dulzura, que se preocupaba por los demás y prudente a ratos. Y quería conocerlo más, pero algo lo frenaba, puede que el miedo, puede que el orgullo.

Se escucharon unos susurros y luego todos fueron al salón, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, o pretendiéndolo. Antes de que hiciese nada, Hyungwon lo tomó por banda.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? Ya sabes… 

-Esa pregunta es muy abierta, pero lo que ha pasado ha sido que me ha pedido explicaciones, se las he dado y me ha prometido guardar silencio y no meterse. Y respecto a lo otro, nada más que lo que habéis visto. A todo esto ¿A quién narices se le ha ocurrido colgar eso?

-No lo sé, pero si lo descubro lo mataré. Casi me tengo que besar con Jooheon y mira, le tengo mucho aprecio, pero no me veo con él. 

-Oye, ya te gustaría a ti besarte conmigo, soy el elfo con más swag del lugar- Jooheon se hundió en el hueco libre que había en el sillón y se unió a la charla- y ha sido Minmin, era obvio ¿No?

-Honey, eres el único elfo. Y sí, no sé por qué no me sorprende. Al menos no nos hemos besado, menos mal.

-Bueno, pues la persona más fabulosa. Aunque podrías haber besado a otra persona. 

-Es verdad, que Wonnie prefiere a Hoseok. Qué bonito es el amor- Hyungwon reaccionó golpeándole con una mano en el brazo, que provocó una actuación exagerada por parte de Changkyun y una risita burlesca de Jooheon- no me digas que no. No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de besarse con un chico disfrazado de Papa Noel tan guapo.

\- Parece que el que se quiere liar con él eres tú, tío. 

\- Al menos Papa Noel es bueno y cumple tus deseos si se lo dices, aunque bueno- ahora su mirada estaba en Minhyuk- el otro que tiene al lado es el demonio camuflado. Pero nada peor que mi caso, a mí me tenía que gustar el reno, pobre de mí.

-Si no supiera que hablamos de Kihyun, eso habría sonado de manera muy perturbadora y zoofílica- no pudo contener la risa mientras decía esto y los más jóvenes en el piso expresaron el disgusto que sintieron muy cómicamente, uno echando el refresco que estaba bebiendo por la nariz y el otro arrancándose a reír exageradamente. 

-¿Por qué seguimos siendo amigos?- Hyungwon contestó diciendo que no podía responder porque no sabía cómo- Por cierto, Papa Noel bueno te está poniendo ojitos nada disimuladamente, habla con él o algo. 

-Sí, creo que es buena idea. Luego nos vemos- Hyungwon fue con paso decidido hacia donde estaba Wonho, quien hablaba con Minhyuk y paró de inmediato cuando lo vio llegar.

-¡Hola Wonnie! ¡Qué feliz me hace ver a dos de mis personas favoritas del mundo a mi lado! ¿Qué te parecen nuestros disfraces?- dio un par de vueltas para que pudiese vislumbrar cada lado del conjunto, y posó, ganándose una carcajada por parte de sus amigos. 

-Eso, queremos tu opinión- la cálida mirada de Hoseok hizo que ardiese su corazón y le doliese el estómago- tienes un buen criterio, así que nos fiamos de ti.

-Hacer la pelota no vale para que te de puntos, Wonho… Y aun así ganarías- Minhyuk le empujó pero luego se abrazó a él con un cariño fraternal. 

-Pienso que los dos estáis geniales.

-Lo estás diciendo para cumplir ¿No?

-Más o menos… -ambos abrieron la boca como si estuvieran asombrados y dolidos, pero estaban contentos con sus estilismos y sabían que estaba de broma, así que tampoco les importó mucho- Pero de verdad, os quedan muy bien. Por cierto ¿Cómo es que os ha dado por disfrazaros?

-Es una tradición, todos los años lo hacemos. Para la próxima te apuntas, Wonnie.

-¿Te imaginas que yo, con el espíritu navideño que tengo, me visto de Papa Noel?

-Jovencito, no me hables de esa forma- dijo como si estuviese regañando a su primogénito, cosa que le produjo escalofríos y vergüenza a la vez. 

-Nos llevamos dos meses, no me trates como si fueras mi padre.

-Yo soy tu padre- ante la cutre imitación de Darth Vader, Wonho se puso una mano en la cara para no seguir observando, Hyungwon hizo una mueca de querer vomitar y los demás lo miraron con repelús, en especial Changkyun, que le gritó que no lo volviera a hacer. Minhyuk hizo un puchero y les recriminó que no apreciaban el verdadero arte y humor y que nunca lo harían, cosa que desembocó en más bromas, chistes malos y carcajadas. La noche fue alegre y llena de buenos momentos, lo que fue un tremendo alivio para los habitantes del piso, habiendo estado tan preocupados en esos días porque hubiese tensión entre ellos, porque alguien cometiese alguna equivocación y al final discutiesen. Cuando acabó la cena, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, todos se empezaron a ir. Minhyuk y Hyunwoo les ofrecieron a Changkyun y Hyungwon llevarlos en el coche, pero dijeron que se quedarían un rato más. Sospecharon, pero prefirieron obviar la situación. Los restantes, venciendo la pereza y el cansancio, se pusieron a recoger los restos que quedaban en las mesas, pasaron la escoba y limpiaron lo que quedaba. 

Hyungwon estuvo durante días pensando lo que le dijo Changkyun acerca de su relación con Hoseok. Su amigo llevaba la razón, no podía reprimir sus sentimientos por nadie, además, guardarlos le provocaba mucha más ansiedad de la que esperaba. Analizó cuáles eran sus emociones Cuando estaba con Wonho, sonreía más de lo común, que le ofrecía todo lo que él necesita y más y le aportaba bastante. Aunque se conocieran de escasos meses y empezasen con mal pie, fue cogiéndole muchísimo cariño. Creía que se había puesto a pensar eso porque no lo vería durante unas semanas y el echarlo de menos durante las próximas semanas le afectaba, pero le quería. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de que se hubiese echado atrás, de que solo fuese un flechazo y ya se le hubiese pasado y de que, si llegaban a tener algo, lo estropease y la convivencia en el piso fuese a peor por culpa de su egoísmo. Pero también empezó a tener esperanza, algo que no se daba en él desde hace mucho, y pensó que si no se intentaba, no lograría nunca ver hasta dónde llegaría con Hoseok. Quería decírselo todo, aquello que estaba en su cabeza, en su corazón, por qué era así y que le gustaba. Si decía que no, simplemente tenía que improvisar y confiar en que ambos estuviesen bien tras ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Pido disculpas por haber tardado dos semanas en subir capítulo nuevo, pero como este era más largo y he estado bastante ocupada, he decidido tomarme más tiempo para escribir. Ya he empezado a pensar nuevos AUs para otros fics, pero a saber cuándo los escribo.   
> Si os gusta, los kudos se agradecen bastante. 
> 
> Por cierto, mi twitter es @xrounnie, por si queréis contactarme y conocerme más allá de mis fics (?)


	15. Chapter 15

Hyungwon, pese a estar algo convencido, no fue capaz de declararle a Hoseok sus sentimientos, así como dehablarle de sus pensamientos, ni esa noche ni ninguna otra de las que permaneció en el piso antes de irse a su ciudad natal. Lo intentó y recibió ánimos de parte de sus amigos del campamento, pero no se vieron apenas en esos días y necesitaba el tiempo suficiente para decirle todo lo que tenía en su mente, por lo que le resultó imposible. 

La primera oportunidad que le surgió fue en la misma noche de la cena de Navidad, cuando los dos se quedaron solos en el piso, habiendo ido a sacar la basura Changkyun y los demás invitados de camino a sus respectivas viviendas. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación, y no oyendo ningún ruido, abrió con cuidado y se asomó, sabiendo que estaba dentro. La luz estaba apagada y Wonho dormido plácidamente. Pensó que habría mejores momentos para hablarle de ello y que, si fuera él, no le gustaría que le despertaran cuando estaba teniendo tan buen sueño y descanso, por lo que lo dejó como estaba y pasó la noche desvelado planeando cómo se confesaría. 

Otras ocasiones se fueron sucediendo a lo largo de la semana que quedaba antes de que se fuesen, pero no las aprovechaba o no terminaba de decidirse, porque estaban ocupados, o no disponía del tiempo necesario para exponerle todo lo que debía o simplemente no encontraba las fuerzas para ello. Al final, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Hoseok se marchó, no antes sin despedirse de ellos. Este presenció cómo el otro salía por la puerta del piso con sus maletas rumbo a la estación y él se limitó a despedirlo moviendo la mano, casi impasible. Hyungwon tuvo en ese instante la sensación que padece una persona cuando se monta en una montaña rusa, su vagón ha descendido la última cuesta hacia abajo y le toca bajarse de la atracción, como si toda la tensión acumulada en el cuerpo hubiese salido disparada y hubiese quedado inerte. Algo similar a un bajón de ánimos, pero sin mareos ni vómitos tras un vertiginoso estremecimiento. Quiso hacer como en las novelas románticas, correr hasta el tren en que se tenía que montar y decirle de una vez sus sentimientos antes de que se fuera. Pero era la vida real, y ni le daba tiempo ni se sentía la voluntad para hacerlo. Todo era demasiado apresurado. Había optado por enviarle un mensaje en vacaciones, pero él era clásico en esos asuntos y aunque le diese un pavor tremendo y llegase a ser uno de los días más agridulces de su vida, prefería hablar de ese tipo de cosas cara a cara. 

Pasó los días restantes evitando pensar en ello, estudiando, perdiendo el tiempo y preparando las maletas. El piso estaba definitivamente más vacío sin su presencia y empezó a considerar cómo le había afectado la entrada de Hoseok en su vida, considerándolo al principio uno más y en pocos meses convirtiéndose en el uno que lo perturbaba. Hyungwon era bastante sensible, a diferencia de la imagen que solía dar de frialdad y hasta carencia de escrúpulos. Lloraba cuando echaba de menos a la gente, cuando veía una película emotiva o leía algo que lo entristecía, así como cuando estaba frustrado o las cosas le dolían, pero eso no lo solía ver nadie. Él fue testigo de esa parte que impedía sacar a la luz, y no solo no se rió de él como muchas otras personas hicieron a lo largo de su vida, sino que cuidó de él de la manera en que él le dejaba hacerlo, guardando unas distancias de seguridad. Cosa que muchas personas a las que había considerado importantes, como algunas antiguas parejas, lo ridiculizaban o minusvaloraban su dolor, fuera mínimo o inmenso. Cuanto más meditaba sobre su opinión de Wonho, más variaba y eso le hizo entrar en un estado de caos mental, confusión y desasosiego, pero también un tanto de dulzura y alegría por haber conocido a alguien así.

Y no ayudó mucho descubrir que le había dejado un regalo en su cuarto, tan bien envuelto que le daba pena romperlo, y con un sobre al lado. Se decantó por abrir este primero y leer lo que había dentro de él.

“Mi muy querido Hyungwonnie,

Espero que pases una feliz navidad rodeado de los tuyos y puedas descansar. Sé que has estado bastante preocupado por algunas cosas, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. No te olvides de descansar y aprovechar al máximo estas vacaciones. Gracias por ser una persona genial. Sin ti, nada habría sido lo mismo. Espero que te sea útil el regalo. 

Santa Claus”

Si consiguió contener sus lágrimas cuando se fue, cuando estaba frustrado por el miedo que le daba que se fuera de su lado tanto si, siguiendo sus impulsos, le expresaba cada uno de sus sentimientos, como si era fiel a su forma de ser común, huyendo de todo y todos para acallar sus pensamientos y emociones, con el fin de no cometer ninguna locura que acabase en un total rechazo que lo hiriera más, entre otras situaciones más, en ese preciso instante lloró como si hubiese acumulado durante mucho tiempo agua en sus ojos y la estuviese expulsando de golpe. Una oleada de arrepentimiento llenó su pecho y como un bucle pensó una y otra vez que no se lo merecía, por lo que se convenció de finalmente no decirle nada salvo darle las gracias por su regalo, una bufanda a cuadros, como a él le gustaban. Hyungwon tuvo un colapso mental por pensar en todo aquello, por tener la necesidad de soltar tantas cosas que acabó atascándose y no encontraba la forma de sacarlo de su interior. 

Recurrió a una estrategia arcaica que le solía servir en el cincuenta por ciento de las ocasiones, la de elaborar una lista de pros y contras de declararse. Si se lo contaba tenía al menos la mitad de posibilidades de que le correspondiese, sobre todo porque se habían besado y Changkyun al menos decía que le gustaba, además del regalo que le hizo. La otra mitad le decía que podía haberse enamorado de otra persona, querer volver con Kihyun o con alguno de sus otros exnovios, que se hubiese dado cuenta de la basura de ser humano que era o que fue un simple flechazo que se desvaneció con el tiempo y solo lo quería como amigo. Si no se lo contaba, no tendría que lidiar con la incomodidad de que su compañero de piso supiera que le gustaba y podría vivir su vida con mediana facilidad. Y si no lo decía, lo que tenía en su corazón no existía. En ese momento pensó en Minhyuk. No era la persona más idónea para contarle un secreto, pero sabía reconfortarle en esos momentos de indecisión y ansiedad. Un deseo de querer explicarle con detalle lo que le dolía y molestaba nació en él, de disculparse por ocultarle tantas cosas. También surgió la culpabilidad entre otros sentimientos, por no saber ser buen amigo, por mentir y contar verdades a medias pese a que odiaba que los demás lo hicieran y por intentar hacer lo que él consideraba que era lo mejor sin preguntar a las personas implicadas. Sentía como que se quedaba sin aire, y que sin este no podía hablar. Le dolía el estómago sin haber ingerido nada que le hubiese podido provocar esa desazón y sin ninguna intoxicación de por medio. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Finalmente, se decantó por hablar con su mejor amigo antes de que esa sensación de asfixia se apoderase enteramente de él. 

Esa conversación se produjo en el tren. Changkyun, Minhyuk y él, junto con Hyunwoo, que había decidido acompañar a su novio durante las vacaciones de Navidad, escogieron asientos con mesa para poder estar juntos durante el trayecto. Además, todos se bajaban en la misma estación, por lo que era más sencillo si iban en grupo. Casi pierden el tren por culpa de Hyungwon, que quiso recobrar por la mañana el sueño que no tuvo por la noche y se durmió, y de Minhyuk, que no terminó de preparar su maleta hasta la mañana en que se iba, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Hyunwoo de que llegarían tarde si dejaba todo para última hora. Llegaron tanto al control de equipaje como a la vía del tren por los pelos, y no respiraron en paz hasta que encontraron sus respectivos asientos y colocaron sus maletas como pudieron en el hueco destinado a ello. Una vez sentados, les quedaban alrededor de dos horas para llegar a su destino, idóneas para tratar asuntos abandonados a lo largo del tiempo.

Días atrás habló del tema con Hoseok, aprovechando que quería darle las gracias por el regalo que le hizo, añadiendo que no debería haberse molestado, a lo que contestó que no había sido nada, que era una tradición personal y que se sentía feliz llevándola a cabo. Hyungwon se dijo para sí que debía comprarle uno de vuelta, no solo por cumplir, sino porque realmente tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Estuvieron hablando de cómo fue el viaje de vuelta, que si su familia estaba bien y de cómo llevaba las vacaciones. Pese a que no le gustaba mucho hablar por mensajes, estaba curiosamente cómodo haciéndolo con él. Y a partir de ahí, surgió lo que quería comunicarle.

Tú:  
Wonho ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? 13:47

Wonhoe:  
Si no es muy difícil… 14:00  
Solo bromeaba ^^  
Dispara 14:02

Dudó acerca de cómo expresarlo, sobre si andarse con leves rodeos o ser directo, si decírselo o no.

Tú:  
A ver, lo he estado pensando estos días. Pienso que hice mal en obligarte a ocultarle a Minhyuk nuestra relación y fingir que nos llevábamos bien. No debería haberte puesto en esa situación. Creo que, ahora que estamos en buenas condiciones, es el momento para decírselo todo. Y ya que voy a ir en el tren con él y fui yo quien empezó con todo esto, yo seré quién lo acabe ¿Te parece bien? 14:30

Wonhoe:  
Lo llevo pensando desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía si decírtelo 14:34  
Y no te eches la culpa por ello. Puede que tú fueras quien lo propusiera, pero yo estuve de acuerdo, así que ambos tenemos la misma responsabilidad 14:40  
Y hazlo solo si estás seguro de ello, no quiero que te fuerces a ello si necesitas más tiempo para estar preparado o que yo esté presente 14:45  
Confío en ti 14:46

Esas últimas palabras le hicieron temblar. No podía creer que existieran personas como él y que lo juzgara tan mal en un principio. El peso de la responsabilidad y la confianza de Hoseok no eran ligeros, pero iba a cumplir con sus expectativas y a resolverlo todo y entonces… Entonces todo sería diferente. Todo iría a mejor. Aunque de una manera u otra, cada vez que intentaba hacer algo, sus estrategias fracasaban estrepitosamente, dando lugar a que se abandonase al mayor pesimismo posible. Pero esa vez no iba a dejar que las cosas salieran mal, no podía permitírselo. 

Sacar el tema de conversación fue difícil, sin lugar a dudas. No encontraba el momento y Minhyuk tampoco le dejaba hablar. La primera hora de viaje transcurrió y no logró contactar con él, pese a que estuviese sentado justo frente a él. La oportunidad no surgió hasta que se levantó para ir al baño, y ahí vio la excusa perfecta para acompañarle y explicarle todo lo que tenía. Lo había planificado todo, cómo iba a narrarle cada punto y a pedirle amablemente que no se cabrease con ellos. Pero no fue ni de lejos así.

-Min, tenemos que hablar.

-Tienes cara de haber hecho algo muy malo y que la culpa te esté reconcomiendo ¿Has asesinado a alguien? ¿Has extorsionado? ¿Te has metido en la mafia?- en otra situación, estas bromas le habrían hecho muchísima gracia. Pero en este caso, le atemorizaban y crispaban sus nervios. No hizo nada del calibre de las acciones que acababa de mencionar, pero sí que había fallado a su moral y a su proclamado mejor amigo, por lo que realmente sí que actuó mal. 

-No es eso, pero sí- soltó una risita, pero luego su cara se tensó al ver que Hyungwon estaba completamente serio y un tanto preocupado. Tenía la corazonada de que algo no iba bien- Verás, he sido una mierda de amigo- aun estando extrañado y ansiando hacerle preguntas, le dejó continuar- te he mentido y estoy fatal. Lo siento tantísimo... Yo… no era mi intención ¿Sabes? Pero no tenía otra solución ni sabía cómo resolverlo.

-¿Y si empiezas contándome en qué me has mentido y por qué lo has hecho y luego valoro yo si es tan malo?- Hyungwon suspiró, dejó su mirada perdida durante unos segundos en búsqueda de una explicación adecuada para tales actos que no requirieran muchas palabras sin ser tampoco escasas, pero fue en vano. Titubeó y le costó arrancar, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

-Wonho y yo somos compañeros de piso. 

-Vale- en la cabeza de Minhyuk se repitieron numerosos recuerdos de los meses anteriores y se percató de lo que acababa de decir el otro- Un momento ¿Qué acabas de decir?- su voz se elevó a decibelios más altos de los permitidos para el oído humano, pero la sorpresa que acababa de recibir no era menor.

-Que Wonho y yo vivimos juntos, desde que comenzó el curso, de hecho…

-¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo? Se supone que los mejores amigos confían el uno en el otro y no se ocultan nada, y menos aún cosas así- un par de pasajeros que pasaban por allí les miraron de reojo, pero siguieron adelante. Hyungwon cayó de nuevo en su angustia natural. 

-Déjame que te lo explique todo, Minhyuk. Pero por favor, no te enfades. 

-Espero que merezca la pena y no me ocultes nada más- una mueca de enfado, otra de agobio. 

-Al principio Wonho y yo no logramos conectar, y de hecho nos llevábamos mal, muy mal. Él era ese compañero con el que tenía una pésima relación y por el que me fui a vuestro piso durante una semana, sí. Y pasaron cosas que hicieron que me diese cuenta de que lo juzgué mal y ahora estamos bien, así que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. 

-Vale ¿Y por qué narices no me contaste antes nada de esto? Joder, Hyungwon, nos conocemos desde que somos críos, me parece mentira que no sepas que puedes confiar en mí- Minhyuk y su costumbre de chillar y alterarse en exceso. 

-Porque no quería causarte más molestias. Ya te provoqué demasiados esa semana y a lo largo de estos últimos años. Lo último que quería es que tuvieses que confrontar una situación como esta- sus ojos estaban llorosos y las lágrimas amenazaban con escurrirse por su rostro. Odiaba hacerlo en público y sobre todo en ocasiones así, más aún si no podía contenerlas- perdón. Sé que estarás muy decepcionado, pero quería que supieses la verdad.

-Lo estoy. Pero más porque no hayáis contado conmigo que por cualquiera de las demás causas. Es normal que las personas choquen. Sé que soy alguien que siempre intenta que todo el mundo se lleve bien, pero si ibais a estar incómodos, no me hubiese metido entre vosotros. Lo único que pido es vuestra confianza, no sé, para algo están los amigos ¿No?  
-No es que no confíe en ti, todo lo contrario. Me da miedo que, por confiar tanto en ti, te estorbe con mis problemas como siempre hago. Y ¿sabes? Odio ser un incordio y solo darte disgustos. 

-Wonnie, nunca lo has sido ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea tan tonta? Te lo he dicho mil veces ya, pero no me cansaré de decírtelo, que siempre estaré aquí para ti, para lo que haga falta. Para hablar, para darte ánimos, para darle un guantazo a quien sea si hace falta. Pero, por favor, no te guardes todo para ti. Si no, no sabré nunca como ayudarte, y eso sí que me causaría enormes disgustos- Hyungwon rompió finalmente a llorar y Minhyuk lo abrazó. La escena era enternecedora- anda, anda. De verdad, definitivamente eres como una tortuga, lento y para colmo con caparazón incluido para ocultarte. No tienes remedio. 

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me siento tan imbécil por todo lo que he hecho que me faltan palabras para expresarlo.

-Se me ha ocurrido una idea mejor. En vez de usar más palabras para disculparte, dedícalas a explicarme todo lo que me he perdido. Eso sí, prefiero que lo hagas cuando estemos sentados, ya sabes, vinimos al baño por algo y yo necesitaba entrar de verdad, así que, si me disculpas…- Hyungwon asintió y Minhyuk entró al servicio. Se secó las lágrimas con los puños de su chaleco y se detuvo a ver si tenía los ojos rojos en el reflejo de la pantalla bloqueada de su teléfono, y sabiendo que no era así, volvió a su sitio, donde se encontró a Hyunwoo entretenido con un juego de su móvil, hasta el punto de parecer que había sido absorbido por completo por este, y a Changkyun, quien miraba sus redes sociales y mensajes varios. Al rato volvió la persona que faltaba y siguieron hablando de muchos temas salvo del anterior. El viaje terminó sin más imprevistos y cada uno marchó para su casa, para ver a sus respectivas familias. 

En esos días quedaron de nuevo para pasear y tomar algo, así como para contarle novedades que no habían sido dialogadas. Exceptuando su enamoramiento, del que Minhyuk conocía muchos más detalles por terceras partes que por lo que le dijo Hyungwon y del que prefirió no sacar a la luz datos que tenía en su poder, le narró sus vivencias en el piso y cómo pasaron de odiarse a ser amigos. Hyungwon y Changkyun compaginaron visitas con fiesta, estudio y descanso, aunque no le dedicaron tanto tiempo a leer los manuales y apuntes como a quedar con amigos. Y ambos se arrepintieron de hacerlo, especialmente el día de Nochebuena. 

Después de la típica cena familiar que se solía celebrar todos los años, acabaron dirigiéndose a una fiesta en una discoteca para la que habían conseguido entradas por suerte, poco antes de finiquitar su venta. Ir fue su primer error. No es que no le gustasen las fiestas, pero a veces le agobiaban, aunque mientras que estuviese con sus amigos divirtiéndose, todo era perfecto. Simplemente las fiestas de ese estilo no eran lo suyo. El segundo error fue beber hasta estar en ese punto de ser más atrevido de lo que acostumbraba. No era buena idea, pero le entró antojo y lo necesitaba para soportar la fiesta, por lo que no paró. El tercero fue salir de allí a tomar el aire, mirar su móvil y encontrar un mensaje de Wonho deseándole una feliz Navidad. No debía ponerse sensible por ello, pero lo hizo. Y eso, el alcohol y un impulso hicieron que quisiera llamarlo, sin motivo alguno y a su vez con todos los pretextos del mundo. No lo cogió. Así que decidió dejarle una nota de audio.

-Hola... –risas tontas, desorientación en el espacio tiempo y sonrisas fáciles- feliz Navidad a ti también- volvió a reír. El punto de felicidad que le había otorgado la consumición de alcohol le hacía cometer actos de los que se arrepentiría, pero le daba igual, en ese momento estaba dispuesto a entregar su corazón en una bandeja de plata- escúchame. Bueno, en verdad no sé cuándo lo vas a escuchar, pero me da igual, te envío el mensaje igualmente. Me gustas, muchísimo, pero bastante ¿Eh?¿Por qué tienes que estar tan fuera de mi alcance?- se frotó las sienes y se pasó la mano por el flequillo, intentando calmarse, pero acabó dando su discurso entre titubeos- Me gustas demasiado, y más de lo que pensé que llegarías a hacerlo y te odio por ello ¿Sabes?- hizo un puchero como un acto reflejo, hipó y de nuevo la risa tonta vino a él- Eres un ángel, sabes tratar a personas tan penosas como yo, tienes una sonrisa preciosa y para colmo estás muy bueno. Y llevo queriendo decir todo esto desde hace semanas, pero luego pienso que hay muchos motivos por los que no saldrías conmigo y me echaba atrás. Hoseok, mi vida es un completo drama, pero tú la haces más bonita, te quiero- se mordió el labio y espiró el aire que en algún momento del comunicado había tomado- Vale, seguramente esté cometiendo un error muy grande enviándote esto, pero espero que me perdones. He bebido un poco y creo que estoy hablando demasiado- acabó de hablar y se envió el audio. Podría haberlo borrado y ahorrarse abundantes quebraderos, pero se limitó a guardar el móvil en su bolsillo y a olvidar lo que acababa de hacer. 

Al rato volvió dentro, donde se encontró a sus amigos tras buscarles durante un rato y no mucho después salieron de la fiesta. Hyungwon contó con la suerte de tener compañía para su barrio, ya que Changkyun y él vivían prácticamente uno al lado del otro. Mientras uno andaba como si lo hubiesen sacado de golpe de un sueño y el cansancio se apoderase de él de golpe, el otro andaba aún en una nube de felicidad y sonriendo bobaliconamente. Podría ser una imagen normal en el dúo, si no fuera porque los roles estaban invertidos, cosa que hizo saltar alarmas y dar lugar a un interrogatorio.

-Estás muy contento hoy ¿Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

-Yo siempre estoy contento- que diese esto de manera tan dulce y melodiosa y no mediante sarcasmos fue lo que le dio la primera pista al más joven de que algo sucedía. 

-Sí, y yo soy multimillonario y el CEO de una empresa de videojuegos. 

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que el que ocultaba algo era yo- Hyungwon solía ignorar ese tipo de vacile, contestaba de manera tajante o se hacía el despistado. Changkyun dominaba todos los matices expresivos característicos en su amigo y ese no era común en él ni estando sobrio ni siendo inocente. Así que de ahí surgió la hipótesis de que su vecino estaba al borde de la ebriedad y que había hecho algo. 

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez? – Esa vez, optó por ir al grano y averiguar aquello que no conocía, aunque tuviese en mente una remota idea.

-Le he dicho a Wonho que le quería y más cosas. 

-¿En el sentido de “me he puesto sentimental y necesitaba decirte que eres un tío genial” o en el de “estoy enamorado de ti hasta las trancas y quiero que nos casemos y adoptemos un perro”? 

-Adoptaríamos un gato… Y ambos- Changkyun lindaba el anonadamiento y el pasmo ante la afirmación que acababa de salir por los labios de Hyungwon. Lo sospechó, pero nunca creyó que fuera a ser cierto, sobre todo no ignorando el pasado de su amigo y sus circunstancias- No vayas a decir nada, no me apetece discutir sobre esto ni comerme la cabeza ahora- le hizo caso y continuaron en un casi sagrado silencio lo que quedaba de recorrido. 

Como solía pasar cada vez que bebía, al día siguiente no recordó nada. Cuando encendió el móvil, numerosas notificaciones inundaban la barra emergente ¡Maldición! ¿Qué había hecho la noche anterior?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Sigo viva! Perdón por estar tardando en subir tanto los últimos capítulos, pero también es cierto que son más largos y me gusta desarrollarlos más. También está influyendo en el hecho de tardar tanto dos principales motivos, uno que mañana empiece los exámenes y no acabe hasta el 29, y el otro que estoy desmotivada con todo en general (no solo con los fics), y prefiero tardar más y escribir algo con un mínimo de calidad aunque sea a subir un soberano truño. Espero que me comprendáis. 
> 
> Los kudos y los comentarios se agradecen muchísimo, de verdad. Me anima bastante ver que hay gente a la que le guste lo que escribo. También quiero comentar que tengo Twitter, xrounnie, por si queréis seguirme. Me gustaría conocer a más monbebes (soy multifandom en realidad, así que de cualquier fandom en verdad). Y estoy preparando nuevos AUs y planes para cuando acabe Día y noche (que no creo que dure mucho más), así que espero seguir trayendo el mejor contenido posible a mis lectores. 
> 
> Por último pero no menos importante ¡Jeong Sewoon vuelve el 24! Tengo mucho hype, es de mis artistas favoritos y merece más apoyo. A ver qué nos trae. Estoy 100% segura que una obra de arte, como todo lo que hace.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!

Hoseok, al igual que todos los años anteriores desde que se fue a otro sitio a estudiar, volvió a su hogar por Navidad. Echaba de menos a su madre y su ciudad natal, y encontrarse con ambas de nuevo producía en él un efecto catártico. Lo primero que hizo cuando sus ojos hallaron los de su progenitora fue salir corriendo hacia ella, llorar y abrazarla con todo el cariño que había en él, que no era escaso. No pudo verla desde principios de curso y, aunque estuviesen en contacto a diario, no era lo mismo que poder hablarle en persona. 

Sus vacaciones consistían en reuniones familiares y con amigos, a quienes no pudo visitar durante el curso, estudiar si tenía bastante de lo que examinarse, o repasar si era poco, y sobre todo, descansar. Agradecía haber aprobado algunas asignaturas y parte del temario de otras en los últimos meses, porque eso significaba que estaría más desahogado y dispondría de más tiempo para disfrutar de esas fiestas en condiciones, además de sentirse muy orgulloso de su propio mérito. Nunca había sido un alumno excepcional ni de notas destacadas en general, pero era muy trabajador si se lo proponía y consideraba el esfuerzo como una de las bases primordiales para cumplir los sueños y metas de uno mismo. Uno de sus días permaneció en el calor del hogar, tumbado en el sofá como en viejos tiempos, mirando la tele y rememorando uno por uno sus recuerdos, y reflexionó cómo había actuado a lo largo del año. Eso de marcarse unos propósitos para ser una mejor persona en el año siguiente lo haría cuando llegase el día de Año Nuevo. 

Pensó en el momento en el que decidió mudarse a un nuevo piso, con compañeros diferentes. Necesitaba cambiar de aires durante un periodo. Su última ruptura y la unión como pareja de sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros de piso y que para colmo todos proviniesen del mismo entorno habían consumido gran parte de su reserva de energías, por lo que necesitaba espaciarse durante un tiempo. Estuvo saliendo alrededor de dos años con Kihyun, y lo quería con todo su corazón, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía negar que las cosas no resultaron como él planeó. 

El principio de la relación fue de ensueño. Nació a partir de una amistad encantadora, y tenían citas, buen ambiente y relaciones sexuales con las que estaban bastante satisfechos, todo aquello en lo que solían consistir las parejas. Sin embargo, en un punto que ambos desconocían todo empezó a ir a peor. Descubrieron que no eran tan afines como pensaban y tenían tantos altibajos que hubo épocas en la que no pasaba día sin que los dos no discutieran, todo por entrar en un bucle sin fin de carencia de comunicación. Uno de los problemas que causó esto era descubrir la falta de compatibilidad que tenían en realidad, ya que, mientras que Hoseok necesitaba cariño y atención constante proveniente de su pareja, su novio, tiempo y espacio, por no hablar de lo que diferían sus visiones de la vida, en las expectativas que tenían y en opiniones. A esto se le añadió que ambos estuviesen pasando por crisis personales, uno económicas y otro familiares. Hubo un momento en el que consiguieron estabilizarse, pero volvieron a recaer. Tras esto, llegó la peor fase: el hastío. Se hartaron tanto de todo ello que querían romper, lo necesitaban. Pero no eran capaces, no podían echar a perder una relación de dos años a perder. Tenían a ratos fe en que todo mejoraría, que llegarían tiempos mejores en los que volverían a estar como cuando empezaron a salir. Pero Hoseok no aguantaba más y dio el paso. Había sido feliz cuando eran amigos, cuando disfrutaban de estar juntos, cuando no había inseguridades, cuando se querían de verdad y no se habían aburrido de pretender que lo hacían. Confiaba en que volviesen a tener esa confianza algún día y él estaba seguro de ello, no obstante, no podía seguir así. Él quería que Kihyun estuviera bien y sabía que esa era el mejor método para los dos. Ambos acabaron exhaustos tras la ruptura y alguna vez pensaron en retomar la relación, pero reflexionaron sobre ello y terminaron llegando a la conclusión de que lo que sentían era nostalgia. Tras un período de stand-by, empezaron a relacionarse otra vez como amigos, manteniendo el contacto durante la estancia de Kihyun en París y sorprendentemente bien para las expectativas de Hoseok, quien se admiraba de que lo hubiese perdonado tan pronto pese a considerarse tan mal novio para él. No lo fue, simplemente no era el momento adecuado y era una señal del destino. Tiempos mejores vendrían, sin duda alguna, o de eso estaba convencido. 

Hoseok lo pasó mal y pensó en muchas ocasiones que el cosmos se había puesto en su contra, que a cuento de qué venían tantas desgracias. Se sintió la persona más egoísta del mundo por no alegrarse tanto como hubiese querido cuando Minhyuk y Hyunwoo empezaron a salir, ya que, pese a haber vivido con ellos todas sus tensiones y deseado con todo su corazón que las resolvieran y que dieran el paso, tenía un cúmulo de tristeza en su corazón y no pudo celebrarlo como era debido. El ambiente de cariño, ilusión y entusiasmo constante de pareja de sus amigos y en contraste su carencia de ánimos y motivación por cualquier cosa que hasta poco antes de todo ello le fascinaba acabaron convirtiéndose en una bomba que explotó en sus entrañas. Les quería y pensaba que les debía el mundo entero, por lo que no estaba por la labor de perderlos, pero necesitaba despejarse, y encontrar un lugar al que poder ir para poder olvidar todo lo ocurrido en los meses anteriores, con personas a las que no conociera. Empezar de cero le reconfortó más que cualquier otro consuelo. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que las cosas le irían mejor con fórmulas nuevas, un compañero de piso que le producía dolores de cabeza apareció en su vida. Aunque por suerte o desgracia para él, convivir con esa persona que comenzó siendo un grano en el culo y su amigo de la infancia, aunque en los inicios de su relación no fuese así, fue lo que hizo que volviera a sonreír, a creer que no todo estaba perdido. 

Hyungwon fue uno de esos descubrimientos que le habían cambiado el año. Sus primeros pasos no fueron los más afortunados y aunque en aquel entonces le echó la culpa, luego reconoció que él se equivocó con ciertas formas de actuar y algún que otro comentario. Desde que lo vio por primera vez sabría que se acabarían siendo amigos, aunque el camino estuviese un poco truncado en sus orígenes. Hoseok presumía de poseer buena intuición, aunque acabase fallando en la mitad de los casos, y esta le hacía creer firmemente que era buena persona, por muy tajante que se mostrase. Acertó. Su compañero daba una imagen de frialdad que, estudiándolas de cerca, resultaba ser causada por su seriedad y timidez, así como por su mal carácter cuando se enfadaba, algo que no esperaba de él, sobre todo cuando parecía una persona tan tranquila. 

El peor recuerdo que tenía del último cuatrimestre del año fue aquella que causó que se fuera del piso durante unos días, para descubrir que estaba en el de Minhyuk y Hyunwoo, y cómo no, se conocían. Toda aquella historia le parecía surrealista. Para él era como si se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla para sucederle otra y se preguntaba si realmente había hecho tantas cosas mal a lo largo de su vida y en la anterior como para que el karma lo castigase tan duramente. Y cuando pensó que iba a seguir descendiendo en el pozo sin fondo de desdichas que era su vida, se produjo un armisticio: Hyungwon pretendía que Minhyuk creyese que no se llevaban mal, y de paso, que fuera cierto. Aceptó, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Y fue una de las decisiones más sensatas que tomó, sobre todo al descubrir sus otras facetas, su encanto, sus pésimos chistes, su magnífico gusto en cuanto a música y películas y su encubierta madurez. Su tozudez, sus buenos y malos momentos, sus lágrimas, sus esfuerzos y luchas internas, sus despistes y torpezas, lo divertido que era tanto ebrio como sobrio, su ser en la cantidad que dejaba que lo conociera. Empezó a desarrollar un sentimiento que no advirtió hasta casi un mes después, poco tiempo antes de besarlo, cuando se percató de no solo le atraía, sino que se había enamorado de él. Estaba feliz, pero también asustado ¿Y si todo ello era una especie de anestesia que su mente había producido para que olvidara el dolor de los últimos meses? ¿Y si se había enamorado porque estaba solo? Porque no quería eso, no quería que sus inseguridades y dudas acabaran afectándole a ninguno de ellos dos, cuando conocía algunos detalles de cómo había sido la vida sentimental de Hyungwon en el pasado y que traía consigo bastantes miedos. Pero su confusión se desvaneció cuando lo besó. Definitivamente le gustaba.

También estuvo reflexionando sobre la universidad, sobre cómo le estaba yendo mejor ese año y cómo empezó a lograr superar las barreras que le ponía su ansiedad frente a los exámenes. Siempre habría alguna asignatura que se le atascase o no fuera la más agradable a la hora de estudiarla, pero por lo general había tenido suerte tanto en temario como en profesorado. No olvidó tampoco a sus compañeros, sobre los nuevos amigos que hizo ese año, como Changkyun o Jooheon. Todo ello en la noche anterior a Nochebuena. El día siguiente lo dedicó a ayudar a su madre y a su hermano con los preparativos. A diferencia de cómo solía pasar el resto del año, las navidades para él eran una festividad en la que aprovechaba para reunirse con toda su familia. No se iba de fiesta después, aunque un Hoseok más joven lo hiciera, ni tampoco probaba gota de alcohol. Ya tendría tiempo de ir a discotecas cualquier otro día del siguiente año. 

La cena fue entrañable, acogedora. Pudo conocer a su sobrino, emocionarse por ser la primera vez que lo cogía en brazos, hacerle carantoñas y que el bebé carcajease. Pudo jugar con sus primos pequeños y hablar con los mayores, y por encima de todo, pasarlo bien y comer hasta reventar. Adoraba ese tipo de celebraciones. A su mente recurrieron en un punto de la noche sus amigos, preguntándose si lo estarían pasando bien aquella noche, y en especial cierta persona que no dejaba de rondar su mente esos días. Decidió enviarles a todos mensajes deseándoles una Feliz Navidad y preguntando por su estado físico y psicológico. Algunos le contestaron, otros no. 

Hyungwon contestó, para su fortuna y regocijo. Y no solo no le sorprendió que lo hiciera, sino también cómo lo hizo. Él nunca llamaba por teléfono, ni enviaba notas de audios. Cuando lo vio, todos los visitantes se habían ido y en su habitación quedaban él, su sombra y los muebles que siempre habían estado ahí. La primera vez que reprodujo el audio, no lo escuchó perfectamente, se cortaba. Probó de nuevo y pegó el altavoz del móvil a su oído y entendió algo. Necesito tres veces más para terminar de comprender todo. Una para escuchar el mensaje correctamente, la segunda para entenderlo y la última para creérselo. Estuvo a punto de dejar caer su teléfono al susto de la impresión, pero este no era barato y él lo suficientemente pobre como para no poder comprarse uno nuevo, así que evitó estrellarlo. 

Demasiados sentimientos entraron en su corazón repentinamente y lo único que se permitió hacer fue tirarse a la cama, aturdido, tan dramáticamente como él solía ser. Se mordió el labio y sonrió, pero también se dijo que no se emocionase, que estaba borracho y por ello no había controlado sus palabras, que a lo mejor exageraba y no pensaba lo que decía. Que esas cosas eran las normales cuando alguien bebía bastante, ponerse cariñoso, enfadarse en exceso, llorar ríos, mares y océanos o mostrar una faceta desconocida de alguien. Recordó el momento en que se besaron, dudó. Dudo porque buscaba una señal en Hyungwon de que lo que sentía era recíproco. Dudó porque quería que eso fuera una declaración. Pero también le dijo días atrás que no quería nada y aquello podría haber sido un arrebato. Entonces ¿Por qué la otra vez lo tomó en serio y esta no? 

Buscó en su mente formas de contestar, consideró si hacerlo o si esperar al día siguiente a que le explicase la situación, en pedir ayuda. En un primer momento deliberó decírselo a Minhyuk. Esa tarde habían hablado brevemente pero no había percibido nada que hiciera que saltaran las alarmas, así que no estaría molesto, pero también era cierto que se suponía que Hyungwon había hablado con él, pero ¿Y si aún no encontró la oportunidad y guardaba aún silencio respecto al secreto del piso? Aunque estaba de fiesta, lo que significaba que no iba a mirar el móvil, y si llegaba a ver el mensaje, su respuesta sería ininteligible, absurda o carente de lógica. Su segunda opción fue Hyunwoo, ya que él siempre le daba buenos consejos. 

Tú:  
Hyunwoo 2:13  
Imagina el hipotético caso de que alguien te envía un mensaje declarándose 2:16  
Qué harías? 2:17

Tardó en contestar, pero no importaba, dudaba que pudiera dormirse.

Hyunwoo:  
Depende ¿Te gusta? 3:36

Tú:  
Sí 3:36  
Pero hace unos días me dijo que no quería nada, aunque se me acaba de declarar 3:40  
También es verdad que está borracho 3:42

Hyunwoo:  
¿Y si esperas a mañana para hablarlo con más calma? 3:44  
Creo que será mejor 3:45

Tú:  
Será mejor, sí 3:46

Esa noche durmió poco. Escuchó una vez más el mensaje y le urgió la necesidad de contestarle aunque fuera, de que supiera que lo había visto y que estaba ansioso de explicaciones.

Tú:  
No sé qué decir 4:02  
Wow 4:02  
Estoy sorprendido 4:03  
Por qué? 4:04

Al día siguiente Hyungwon encontró su móvil tirado en el suelo, vibrando y emitiendo luces que notificaban mensajes constantemente. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza acompañaba al aturdimiento. Se refregó los ojos con sus puños e intentó leer lo que ponía. No obstante, la pantalla no se encendía, sino que parpadeaba y se apagaba una y otra vez. Pensó que era porque no tenía carga, pero llegó a la conclusión de que no era por eso. Comprobó la batería, volvió a encenderlo, buscó soluciones a través del ordenador, hasta que concluyó que ese era el fin de su teléfono. No podía abandonar el año sin que le ocurriese una cosa mala más ¿No era así? Llamó desde su casa al número de Changkyun, de quien por suerte lo tenía apuntado.

-Hyungwon ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- notaba la voz de su amigo algo ronca, posiblemente por el frío de la noche anterior y la diferencia climática entre el interior de la discoteca y las heladas calles. 

\- Se me ha estropeado el móvil. No sé cuándo volveré a tener uno, puede que mañana, puede que en unos días o a lo mejor el milenio que viene, pero quería avisarte. 

-No jodas ¿Tienes alguna otra forma de comunicarte?- Changkyun chasqueó la lengua y emitió un quejido. Eso empeoraba todo, sobre todo necesitando medios para hablar tan a menudo. 

-Qué va, a no ser que sea desde casa o desde el ordenador, nada. Por cierto ¿Puedes decirlo por el grupo? Es que me han enviado mensajes pero no he podido ver ninguno. 

-Claro, no hay ningún problema- tras eso, intercambiaron un par de breves comentarios más y colgaron. Sintió como si dejara con la palabra en la boca a su amigo, pero tampoco se encontraba de buen humor para charlar y lo último que quería era ser desagradable. 

Al cabo de unos días y gracias a la bondad de sus padres pudo comprarse un móvil nuevo. Pero como las cosas buenas vienen siempre con algo malo, sucedió que no pudo recuperar parte de los contactos ni los antiguos mensajes. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ignorar aquellas advertencias que le indicaban hacer copias de seguridad, pero tardaban bastante tiempo, ocupaban demasiada memoria y él no soportaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Se convenció a sí mismo de que si era importante lo que le habían escrito, le volverían a escribir o le llamarían y que al menos habían permanecido los números importantes, los de las personas con las que más frecuentemente hablaba. Aunque todo ello era una tremenda basura. 

Las vacaciones pasaron veloces y no ocurrió nada destacable aparte del comienzo del 2018. Y como decía el refrán, “año nuevo, vida nueva”. A esto le siguieron los exámenes, su cumpleaños y el de Changkyun y mucho estrés en medio. No le gustaba esa fecha. No el día en sí, ni porque fuera capricornio, ni porque dejaran o no de felicitarlo, sino por hacerse mayor. Este indicaba que tenía un año más y que desde el anterior había cambiado mucho y al mismo tiempo nada. Antes al menos no era tan indeciso y, si lo era, no fue consciente de ello hasta ese entonces. Haber vuelto al piso le hacía pensar en tres cosas: la primera, que era su turno de enfrentarse a algo que su subconsciente le recriminaba y no terminaba de averiguar qué era. La segunda, que le tocaba superar sus miedos e inseguridades, y eso le ocasionaba un terrible vértigo. Y la tercera, que tenía que estudiar todo lo que no pudo en su casa. Que te gustase tu compañero de piso de manera secreta, tener una pila de apuntes que estudiar para los exámenes y estar sumamente agobiado era un tremendo horror.

Cuando volvió al piso, todo y todos seguían tal y como los había dejado, todo salvo Hoseok. Él estaba allí, pero no estaba él. Si antes siempre buscaba una excusa para hablarle, le comentaba cualquier tontería en el momento que fuera o le gastaba bromas provocando que estallasen en risas, ahora lo evitaba. Si le sonreía, era con un deje de tristeza, como si le apenase ver a Hyungwon. Pero no percibió era que no actuaba así porque le afligiera su presencia, sino porque no se atrevía a dar un paso más por miedo a equivocarse, a hacer la persona a la que quería que se equivocase, a que se diese cuenta, a que intentase huir de él de nuevo, y como si de un boomerang se tratase, volviese a odiarlo. Se negaban a hablar de lo obvio porque resultaba no serlo. 

Hyungwon caminó todas las vías que encontró para entablar aunque fuera para entablar una conversación, pero a Hoseok lo cegaban preocupaciones inciertas. Estaba tan empeñado en que estaba actuando mal, en que lo presionaba, en que era sumamente cansino y eso haría que se alejase de él, que el que huía en realidad era él. Al final todo acababa de manera que ninguno de los dos abordaba el tema y la tensión ascendía a niveles gradualmente más altos. Esperaban y guardaban sus secretos, pero también les asustaba la idea de que los sentimientos de la otra parte desaparecieran o no existieran. Seguían buscando el momento adecuado y ese no llegaba, lo que desembocaba en desesperación, nerviosismo y frustración. 

Llegó el día del cumpleaños de Hyungwon, que coincidía con sus exámenes y se sintió mejor pensando no tendría que comerse mucho la cabeza con ello por estar ocupado. Sin embargo, sus amigos se acordaron de felicitarle y no lo pudo pasar tanto por alto, sobre todo cuando Hoseok se dirigió a él para preguntarle, disculparse por no saberlo y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Solo que no lo consideraba así y el malestar entre ellos era palpable. No aconteció mucho en esos días en sus vidas salvo el fin de las pruebas universitarias, que les había provocado un agobio aún más elevado que la tanda anterior a la que sobrevivieron semanas antes de las vacaciones. 

Hyungwon fue un iluso cuando creyó que conseguiría librarse de una fiesta sorpresa para él por desviar la atención hacia Changkyun por la cercanía de ambos cumpleaños. Pero se dio cuenta de que efectivamente no era así una vez que llegó el 26 de enero, el día en que se celebraba el decimonoveno aniversario del nacimiento del menor del piso, cuando entró a su casa junto con el cumpleañero, que había aparecido allí al mismo tiempo que él, y sus amigos les sorprendieron disfrazados de personajes de Marvel. El plan inicial era salir de fiesta por el centro de la ciudad con motivo del cumpleaños, aprovechando que también se iba a celebrar una fiesta de disfraces en una de las discotecas favoritas del grupo. Ambos se asombraron bastante, y más al ver que les compraron regalos, que consistían en cómics y libros. Pero la apoteosis se produjo cuando Minhyuk les indicó que fueran al baño, donde se encontraron dos bolsas enormes en las que venían indicados sus nombres. Mientras que en la de Changkyun encontraron un disfraz de Hawkeye, en el de Hyungwon uno de Black Widow. Pese a que la sociedad no considerase correcto que un hombre se caracterizase de un personaje femenino de una forma que no fuera desde la burla y a él le diese un poco de reparo disfrazarse por el hecho de posibles miradas descorteses de los viandantes, le hacía ilusión. Era su personaje favorito de los cómics e iba a ir en grupo con sus amigos. Muchas sensaciones se acumularon dentro de su estómago, como la emoción de ser durante un par de horas otra persona, el nerviosismo por no saber si le quedaría bien y sentirse un poco expuesto, más por la tela en sí, que se ajustaba por completo a su cuerpo, que por mostrar piel, y la ilusión que le hacía que cierta persona fuera de Steve Rogers, aunque también lo apabullara la idea. 

A ambos cumpleañeros les quedaban los disfraces como un guante, sorprendiéndoles gratamente tanto a ellos como a los demás. Hoseok, cuando vio a su Viuda Negra, se quedó atónito, pensando que parecía que lo habían hecho a medida para él y no que era alquilado. Aunque también era cierto que a él le quedaba absolutamente todo bien y que se había enamorado profundamente. Este, por su parte, a diferencia de lo que reflexionó días anteriores acerca de su cumpleaños, en ese instante estaba bastante más decidido a celebrarlo. Una vez que estaban todos preparados, se dirigieron a la fiesta. Esa noche pretendieron controlarse, pero siempre era algo que juraban y nunca acababan por cumplir, sobre todo cuando los cóckteles y varias bebidas alcohólicas más quedaron al alcance de sus vistas. Entonces, olvidaron ese voto que hicieron consigo mismos. 

Muchas cosas sucedieron esa noche. Una de ellas era que Kihyun entró en un mantra prometiendo que adoptaría a un chico más joven que él por ir disfrazado de Ponyo, que era una de las mejores películas de Ghibli, detrás de El castillo ambulante. Por suerte se lo tomó de buena forma, ya que resultó ser alguien a quien conocía, aunque le costara reconocerlo en un inicio. Sewoon, -así se había referido el fotógrafo al muchacho- era un amigo de hacía tiempo con quien colaboró en algún proyecto que no se paró a explicar porque había bebido lo suficiente como para no interesarle soltar una enciclopédica historia. Otra de las cosas fue Changkyun acercándose a Kihyun y diciéndole que aunque odiase a Tony Stark, por él lo odiaría un poco menos y que debería quitarse la máscara y enseñarle su belleza al mundo, y mil halagos más realizados que provocaron risas y rubores en ambos. A su vez, Jooheon acabó rapeando en un idioma del que podían afirmar que no era su natal disfrazado de Thor y dando saltos con personas a las que no conocía de nada, y Minhyuk y Hyunwoo tan cariñosos como solían estar en esas fiestas y fuera de ellas, bailando, acariciándose, besándose y en algún punto de la noche huyendo al baño para hacer algo que en público sería considerado de indecente. Al menos Hyunwoo optó por ir de Deadpool y no de Hulk como tenía pensado, a juego con su novio, quien se decantó por ir de Spiderman. Así no lo mancharía de pintura verde en lugares sospechosos cuando se estuvieran enrollando. 

Y luego estaban Hyungwon y Hoseok. Al principio de la noche se hablaban con una timidez que era la usual desde hace unas semanas, aunque también podía denominarse en parte incomodidad. Pero a medida que iban pasando los minutos en los relojes y el alcohol por sus labios, iban apartando la barrera de la vergüenza.

-Nunca pensé que te vería disfrazado de Viuda Negra.

-¿Te disgusta?- una mirada enigmática, entre afilada y retadora, se posó en su amigo, a lo que contestó negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa confiada que le había propiciado el alcohol.

-Ni mucho menos, estás genial- esto regocijó a Hyungwon, quien se contempló a sí mismo con el mono de vinilo negro y luego observando a aquel que estaba enfrente de él. 

-A ti tampoco te queda nada mal Steve. 

-¿Cómo llevas los 21 años?- a cada instante que pasaba, se sentía más valiente, posiblemente gracias al ambiente. Hyungwon respondió también con una expresión de alegría en su rostro, con sus ojos brillantes.

-Pues bien, supongo ¿Y tú?

-Yo dentro de poco me deshago de ellos- Hyungwon se calificó de idiota por formular mal la pregunta, cuando se estaba refiriendo al estado de este en ese instante y no a su edad. 

-Oh no, no hablaba de eso- sonrió y el otro se sintió de repente estúpido por no Preguntaba que cómo estabas, ya sabes, no hemos podido hablar mucho en estos días.

-¿Querías hacerlo?- la pregunta lo descolocó. Estaba claro que quería, de hecho le dejó caer que hasta lo necesitaba, pero al final acababa evitándolo. 

-Sí ¿Tú no?

-Por supuesto, solo que… no me estoy enterando muy bien y no es el momento para hablar de eso, estamos en una fiesta ¿No?- le tomó una de sus manos y lo arrastró a la pista. Todas eran canciones tenían un ritmo rápido, por lo que ninguno de los dos pudieron bailar como deseaban en ese instante, así que se dejaron llevar por la música y unirse a los otros, que estaban intentando bailar, aunque la danza consistió en una mezcla de rito satánico, brincos, movimientos realizados de forma aleatoria con partes de sus cuerpos y girar a ratos cuando la música lo requería, a excepción de Hyunwoo, que se movía de manera sorprendentemente buena. Y ocurrió algo que habían estado ansiando por mucho. Hoseok, harto de esperar, ignoró sus pensamientos negativos sobre las posibles consecuencias y le propuso que bailaran juntos. Hyungwon no era capaz de reconocer si iba en serio o era de broma, por lo que el otro se aproximó y puso sus manos en las caderas del filólogo y le sonrió, lo que hizo que comprendiera que lo había dicho con la mayor solemnidad, y le siguió la corriente. Se olvidaron de que sus demás amigos estaban allí. Eran ellos dos, solos en una enorme discoteca atestada de gente. Perdida la noción del espacio-tiempo, los polos opuestos de los magnetismos se unían y así lo hicieron sus bocas. El baile empezó con un leve roce que gradualmente fue volviéndose más pasional, separándose a ratos para sonreír y seguir con su labor. Les daba igual lo que sucediera, el pasado, el presente y el futuro, el miedo. Eran ellos, sus labios y el deleite de ambos. 

Los demás estaban atónitos ante lo que sus ojos estaban atestiguando. Mientras Hyunwoo y Kihyun se quedaron embobados mirando la escena, no creyendo que estuviera pasado, Changkyun y Minhyuk irradiaban felicidad por su triunfo y Jooheon se encontraba completamente perdido en aquella situación. Se desplazaron para no incomodar y comentar lo que acababan de presenciar. 

-Madre mía ¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo? ¡Se estaban besando! – Minhyuk daba saltos de jolgorio y zarandeaba a Hyunwoo, que era quien estaba más cerca de él. Changkyun y él parecían incluso más ansiosos que los que estaban en la pista por que ocurriera- joder, estoy flipando, Wonnie borracho avanza todo lo que no lo hace el sobrio ¡Que se estaban metiendo toda la lengua!

-Sí, lo hemos presenciado- Kihyun parecía un poco molesto y Minhyuk sospechó en un principio que esto se dio por celos. No era eso por lo que estaba así, sino por envidia. Ser testigo de ello le provocó una sensación extraña, cosa que lo asustó, creyendo que había recaído, pero una vez que analizó sus sentimientos en la medida en que el aturdimiento y la atmósfera sofocante de la discoteca se lo permitían y tuvo en cuenta que había logrado a lo largo de los meses posteriores a la ruptura deconstuirse y abandonar esos malos pensamientos, se sintió más sosegado. Estaba bien con el hecho de que Hoseok y Hyungwon fueran felices juntos, y de hecho eso era lo único que importaba en todo ello. No obstante, a veces echaba de menos tener a alguien que le diese mimos y le abrazase cuando iban a dormir, alguien a quien querer y que le quisiera de vuelta en el sentido romántico de la palabra. Tal vez era muy egoísta por pedirlo. 

-¿Pero están saliendo?- Jooheon era el que estaba más desorientado, por encima incluso que Hyunwoo. Los pocos datos que tenía acerca del asunto eran los que Hyungwon le había soltado esporádicamente en sus conversaciones, pero nada más. En el año anterior se volvió más reservado con esos temas por circunstancias y los demás parecían no tener mucha más idea que él. O sí y él se equivocaba. Aunque también era cierto que no sabía cómo aconsejar ni si su presencia era requerida en esta situación, por lo que estaba bien al margen. 

-Creo que aún no, pero algo hay- Hyunwoo fue el próximo en participar en la conversación. Se olía que ellos dos estaban conectados desde el incidente que se produjo meses atrás, cuando Hyungwon se quedó durante unos días con ellos, y observando la actitud que adquirían cuando estaban juntos y sus intenciones de aparentar que no ocurría nada entre ellos, así como todo lo que le fue comentando Hoseok durante todo ese tiempo confirmaron sus sospechas. 

Changkyun estuvo a punto de hablar, pero recordó que aún había muchas partes de la historia que eran desconocidas para los demás, por lo que prefirió mantenerse en silencio y evitar el tema. Minhyuk propuso fingir que no sabían nada y esperar a ver qué pasaba con ellos dos. 

Poco más recordaron de la noche al día siguiente. Esa mañana Hyungwon despertó con ropa que no era suya, hecho un desastre y si no era suficiente, en la cama de Hoseok, rodeado por sus brazos. Necesitaba dejar de beber durante una larga temporada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora tengo ganas de jugar al Mario Kart.

Jooheon y Changkyun se encontraban tirados en el suelo del piso del ingeniero con la televisión y la videoconsola correspondiente encendida y un sinfín de carátulas de videojuegos y bolsas de patatas fritas desparramadas a su alrededor, y ellos concentrados en ganar al otro en el Mario Kart. El Waluigi de Jooheon iba en primer lugar y una sonrisa triunfal adornando el rostro de este, pero entonces Changkyun recurrió a la táctica más rastrera creada por el ser humano: usar el caparazón de pinchos. Lo golpeó de pleno e hizo que su colega se retrasase, cosa de la que tomó ventaja y provocó la ira de su amigo. Wario ahora iba en primer lugar y su rival empezó a usar champiñones turbo acumulados para acelerar, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Ya estaban en la recta final y no podían permitirse perder, sobre todo porque el que lo hiciera invitaba a comer al ganador, y se negaban a perder el dinero y el orgullo. Como solía ocurrir en esas situaciones, siempre había algo o alguien que interrumpía todo en el momento crucial, y en aquella ocasión, fue el timbre. Suponían que era la comida que habían pedido antes de ponerse a jugar, por lo que ambos pararon la partida. Antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, el inquilino amenazó a su amigo con obligarle a pagar si hacía la menor trampa siquiera, que recordaba los minutos y segundos exactos de carrera que llevaban y si veía una diferencia se cabrearía bastante. Jooheon asintió asustado. Las personas de ciencias a veces eran temibles. 

Abrir la puerta y que no estuviera el repartidor, sino Kihyun, fue sin duda algo que lo sorprendió. Con una tímida sonrisa, un gesto poco común en él, el recién llegado lo saludó.

-Oh, Kihyun, hola… No traerás por alguna casualidad pizza ¿Verdad?

-Yo también me alegro de verte- este hizo una mueca fingida de decepción ante la preocupación del otro. Pensaba que tal vez podría haberle preguntarle que cómo estaba, o si quería tomarse algo o lo que fuera. Definitivamente, no tenía modales. No obstante, tampoco podía decirle nada, no quería que lo malinterpretase y entendiese que su orgullo había sido herido, aunque realmente hubiera sido así. 

-Es que hemos hecho el pedido hace unos tres cuartos de hora por lo menos y creíamos que eras el repartidor- Changkyun pensó que lo había molestado, pero luego vio que solo bromeaba y se sintió más aliviado.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. Venía a saludar, así que ya he cumplido mi cometido- dándose cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sonado extraño, se corrigió- es que he tenido que visitar a Yoongi, ya sabes, vuestro vecino- el otro asintió, aunque no recordaba haber llegado a ver su cara. Kihyun notó que sobraba ya allí y, quedándose sin nada más que decir, decidió que era el mejor momento para irse- bueno, eso era todo. Hasta luego. 

-Oye, estamos Jooheon y yo jugando a videojuegos y dentro de poco comiendo pizza. No es un gran plan, pero si te apetece quedarte, ya sabes… estás invitado- quería rechazar la propuesta, pero más aún aceptarla. A veces le agradaba la idea de hacerse el interesante, aunque no le gustase la persona absolutamente nada. No obstante, le había resultado lo suficientemente adorable como para no ser capaz de negarse. 

-¿Qué videojuego es?- pese a ser una pregunta bastante simple, a Changkyun se le planteó como si tuviese que resolver un enigma de enorme complejidad o un teorema de esos que daban en la universidad ¿Le estaba preguntando por curiosidad, por parecer educado o porque le apetecía unirse a ellos? Parecía una competición por ver quién era más idiota. 

-Es el Mario Kart, pero supongo que tú tendrás gustos más exquisitos, Iron Man. 

-Perdona que te corrija, pero Mario Kart es el mejor juego de este universo. Y para ser el héroe que menos te gusta de Los Vengadores, bien que no dejas de llamarme así. 

-A lo mejor es porque tú tampoco me gustas- Kihyun arqueó las cejas y lo cuarteó con la mirada, reflejando el mayor de los desprecios en su rostro. 

-No te preocupes, es recíproco- el más joven abrió la boca para demostrar asombro y se llevó la mano al pecho, como si le hubiera dolido el comentario- Entonces ¿Me vas a dejar que pase y te de una paliza? 

-Sigue soñando.

Kihyun siguió a Changkyun a lo largo del pasillo que desembocaba en el salón, saludó a Jooheon, y tras dejar la mochila y el abrigo que llevaba consigo en una silla, se sentó en el suelo junto a los otros dos. 

-Espero que no hayas hecho trampas.

-Tío, soy buena persona, no como otros. Además, habiendo usado la estrategia que has utilizado, tendría todo el derecho del mundo a hacerlas- quitaron la pausa y terminaron la partida, resultando el ingeniero ganador.

-Ya sabes lo que toca, a pagar- Jooheon, con cara de fastidio, resopló- mi culpa no es que seas tan malo usando a Waluigi. 

-No es que yo sea malo, es que tú eres un tramposo.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende…

-Primero, no he hecho trampas, usar el caparazón de pinchos es completamente lícito. Segundo, es mi piso y mi juego, no me tentéis a echaros a los dos. 

-¿Tanto miedo tienes de perder contra mí, que ya quieres echarme antes de jugar?- Kihyun empezó a moverse por el menú del videojuego, buscando un circuito perfecto para él y lo configuró. Tras eso, escogió a Birdo. Jooheon se rió de forma socarrona cuando vio a Changkyun elegir a Yoshi. Este prefirió ignorar a su amigo, aun conociendo las connotaciones de su carcajada. Pero no le hizo falta decir nada, el karma se encargó de vengarse por él. Empezada la partida, sonó el timbre y la responsabilidad de ir a abrirle al repartidor recayó sobre él. 

Los dos se sumergieron en una ardua batalla por la victoria. Iban empatando y se negaban en rotundo a dejar que el otro ganase, y si aquello llegaba a ocurrir, sería por encima de su cadáver. Hubo empujones tanto en el juego como en la realidad, y también choques, piques y gritos. Pero por encima de todo, diversión. Changkyun nunca había visto a su rival reírse de esa manera. El sonido que emitía era para él como una canción inédita que era capaz de mover corazones, dulce, armónica y melodiosa. Pensó en lo cliché del pensamiento que acababa de tener. También lo pensó de que sintiese un ardor en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, aunque tal vez esto se debía a que tenía hambre y el aroma de las masas calientes de las pizzas había inundado toda la casa. La tensión y la adrenalina iban acumulándose en sus cuerpos a medida que más se acercaban al final de la partida, como si estuvieran luchando por su vida. Jooheon observaba todo con un trozo de pizza en la boca y burlándose internamente de la falta de madurez de sus amigos, aunque él fuera igual o, en algunas ocasiones, peor. 

Que Kihyun ganara y además limpiamente lo pilló desprevenido. No le parecía el tipo de personas que jugase a menudo ni que le dedicase tampoco tiempo a ello. Ambos dejaron descansar sobre sus regazos los mandos y el vencedor se puso a gritar y a festejar su triunfo. 

-Te dije que te daría una paliza. Pero como me da pena lo mal que te he dejado, te dejo reclamar una revancha. Aunque dudo que ganes, pringado- ante este comentario, Changkyun frunció el ceño. Kihyun le había declarado la guerra y el otro iba a acabarla de manera victoriosa. No obstante, para planear una buena estrategia, primero tenía que tener el estómago lleno. 

-Después de comer, que tengo hambre. 

-Esa es la excusa de los perdedores. Pero trato hecho…- los dos competidores se levantaron y fueron a sentarse a la mesa con Jooheon y empezaron a hablar de videojuegos, de cómo le fascinaba Overwatch a Kihyun y se jactaba de ser un jugador increíble, a lo que Changkyun contestó pidiendo pruebas de ello y prometiéndose que un día jugarían. Cumplieron con el pacto y cuando lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta de que ambos eran nefastos para las expectativas que le habían creado al otro. Por otra parte Jooheon prefería los juegos de Super Mario sin duda alguna, y el menor de los tres era un fan de los de rol. También surgió el tema de que Hyungwon prefería los de historia lineal, que Hoseok jamás había jugado a un videojuego, hábito que se propusieron cambiar más adelante sus compañeros, que Hyunwoo se decantaba por los retro y Minhyuk no tenía preferencia, porque jugaba a todo lo que le pusieran por delante. También hablaron del motivo de la visita de Kihyun, quien estaba preparando un proyecto secreto con Yoongi, y les habló un poco de él. Una vez que saciaron su apetito, decidieron volver a jugar y lo que iba a ser una o dos partidas acabaron convirtiéndose en una tarde de competición entre los tres. Jooheon tuvo que marcharse porque había quedado con otros amigos para cenar, pero eso no impidió que siguieran con sus torneos, aunque la atmósfera fuera diferente. Todo ello fue tan divertido para ambos que decidieron que debían quedar de nuevo y probar con otros videojuegos. A lo mejor jugando podrían llegar a entenderse como no lo hicieron antes. Además, siempre era de agradecer tener a alguien con quien jugar. 

Ni Hyungwon ni Hoseok estuvieron desde poco antes del mediodía en casa. Changkyun sabía que habían hecho planes, pero no si juntos o por separado. Tampoco habían dado muchas señales de vida en los días posteriores a la fiesta, intercambiando con él pocas palabras y saliendo de sus habitaciones solo para comer, ir al baño o quedar con otras personas. El grupo hizo el compromiso de fingir que no tenía la menor idea acerca del asunto para que no se sintieran ni incómodos ni tampoco presionados a decidir de inmediato lo que hacer, y ambos agradecían con todo su corazón la suerte que habían tenido, porque sabían que iban a necesitar tiempo para tratar todo ese asunto sin sentirse incómodos. 

Entre las personas a las que le gusta salir de fiesta existe una ley no escrita que dicta que se debe controlar la cantidad de alcohol que se bebe si se quiere recordar lo que ha ocurrido la noche anterior, pero al parecer Hyungwon nunca había oído hablar de ella. Posiblemente el conocerla le habría evitado numerosas dudas y por ello, dolores de cabeza. Una vez despertó el sábado por la mañana, notaba tanto la boca como los ojos secos. Tenía ganas de beber agua y al mismo tiempo de ir al baño, pero no podía moverse. Entonces empezó a ser consciente de la realidad en la que se encontraba. En algún momento de la noche, alguien le había cambiado de ropa y llevado a una cama que no era la suya, y para colmo un torso desnudo estaba pegado a su espalda, un fuerte brazo lo rodeaba y su mano le acariciaba la tripa. Era una sensación agradable y cálida, pero no le gustaba no recordar nada ni tener que tomar decisiones tan precipitadamente. Giró la cabeza para confirmar que la persona que estaba a su lado era Hoseok, y cuando este se dio cuenta de que se había despertado, le sonrió. Estaba aturdido. No notaba nada, ni dolores ni ningún rastro de que ellos dos fueran mucho más allá de lo que recordaba, y eso lo tranquilizó en parte. 

-Buenos días ¿Cómo has dormido?- Hoseok se mostraba entre adormilado y risueño, como si estuviese en un sueño. 

-Bien, creo ¿Y tú?- Hyungwon contestó, dudando de su respuesta, y el otro asintió y lo estrechó más hacia sí. Pretendía preguntarle si realmente ocurrió lo que él pensaba la noche anterior, pero había varios factores que influían en ello. Uno era la vergüenza, otro que fuera lo suficientemente obvio como para quedar como un estúpido. Pero también era hora de dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas- oye, respecto a lo de anoche… 

-No estuvo nada mal ¿Eh? Ahora que sacas el tema, quería decirte una cosa. Aunque creo que es bastante obvio, sobre todo por lo que pasó ayer entre nosotros- Hoseok estaba bastante satisfecho, ya que poder enrollarse con la persona que le gustaba para luego acabar durmiendo juntos tras darse mimos era algo para él que rozaba lo místico. Carraspeó, tomó aire y abrió la boca, pero no pudo hablar, ya que Hyungwon no se lo permitió. 

-Espera, déjame hablar primero- se calló de inmediato y Hyungwon se apartó de su lado- no sé si esto es lo mejor. Puede ser que lo de ayer estuvo bien, pero dudo que esto tenga futuro. 

-Podríamos intentarlo, a ver cómo va. Nos gustamos ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Que yo nunca he dicho que me gustes, por ejemplo- este se levantó por completo de la cama, alegrándose de tener ropa puesta, y estando de pie, se cruzó de brazos. 

-¡Sí que lo hiciste!- Hoseok estaba dolido por el hecho de que Hyungwon siguiese negándolo. Entonces recordó cuándo sucedió eso y de que era posiblemente lógico que no tuviera ni una sola memoria de ello- pero estabas borracho… 

-A lo mejor precisamente por estarlo no se entendía bien lo que dije y lo malinterpretaste– Hyungwon buscaba una manera de escapar. Tanto tiempo intentando declararse para echarse para atrás y luego hacerlo cuando había bebido. Se sentía bastante mal, y también miserable y estúpido, pero tenía pavor a que las cosas fueran mal como con sus antiguas relaciones, sobre todo sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba. Hoseok cogió el móvil, buscó en su conversación y puso el audio. Hyungwon se llevó las manos a la cabeza y probó a poner la mente en blanco y distraerse para no escuchar el contenido de este, pero se encontraba demasiado horrorizado pensando en lo que estaba oyendo. Lo vio tan desconcertado y cohibido que lo pausó, se irguió y se acercó al que se levantó primero, pero este se desplazaba, como si huyera de él. No obstante, logró atraparlo. 

-Lo que quiero decir con esto es que me gustas mucho, y por lo que dijiste, es recíproco. Es normal que estés inseguro, sobre todo tras lo que has pasado. Y si te quieres tomar un tiempo para pensarlo, hazlo- Hyungwon tenía la cabeza agachada y se mordía el labio por la rabia que le producía esa situación, y Wonho tomó sus manos con la intención de calmarlo- No te quiero presionar a nada que no quieras hacer. Eso sí, lo único que te pido es que seas honesto con tus sentimientos. 

-No sabes nada, así que te pido que, por favor, dejemos ya el tema- este se soltó de un tirón y se fue de la habitación, dejando a su amigo estupefacto y no dándole tiempo para que le diese una respuesta. Cuando llegó a su habitación, empezó a llorar. Pensaba que era un completo fracaso de ser humano que no sabía tomar ni una sola decisión bien. Hoseok era un chico increíble y tenía todo lo que necesitaba y más de lo que pudiera pedir, pero eso le asustaba. Le daba miedo que se aburriese pronto de él como todas sus anteriores parejas lo hicieron, no dar la talla, dejarse guiar por todas sus inseguridades y hacer que se odiasen, y para colmo acabar sintiendo una fuerte dependencia de él. Hyungwon lo evitó como le fue posible durante aquellos días. 

Esas semanas fueron horribles para él, ya que no paró de tener pensamientos negativos sobre sí mismo, sobre su cobardía, sobre que ya no merecía la pena intentarlo, ya que Hoseok, descubriendo cómo era, habría desistido por completo. Y acabó haciendo lo que menos quería: recurrir a Minhyuk y Hyunwoo como un niño herido a los brazos de sus padres. Lo que empezó como una llamada de teléfono para ponerse un poco al día y decirle a su mejor amigo que había logrado aprobar todas las asignaturas, acabó con Hyungwon colgando cuando salió en la conversación el nombre de la persona que lo tenía tan preocupado, escudándose en que le estaba funcionando mal el móvil y no había buena cobertura. Esa excusa habría servido un mes atrás, cuando se le estropeó, pero esa vez no. Minhyuk volvió a llamarlo, pero no quiso responder, así que optó por enviarle un mensaje pidiéndole encarecidamente que le cogiese el teléfono. Hyungwon le hizo caso y, sin rodeos, su mejor amigo le preguntó todo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza y solicitó que lo explicase con detalle, y como era mucho lo que debía contar, decidieron quedar en el piso de la pareja. Se propuso no llorar y explicar punto por punto y con serenidad lo que había pasado, pero no lo consiguió. No obstante, necesitaba desahogarse y un poco de apoyo y lo obtuvo de mano de sus amigos. Poder expresar todos sus sentimientos sin que lo juzgasen ni le echasen nada en cara le hizo sentir como nuevo, sobre todo porque le producía tal pánico exteriorizarlos que al final acabaron asfixiándolo por guardárselos. Su mejor amigo le estuvo animando y abrazando y el novio de este intentó aconsejarlo.

Cuando se fue del piso, la pareja permaneció recostada en el sofá hablando. La decepción que les pudo haber causado en algún momento por sospechar que no confiaba en ellos se desvaneció por completo al saber que no es que no lo hiciera, sino que no deseaba causarles más molestias, se disipó. Minhyuk entonces sintió el deber de ayudarles. En cambio, Hyunwoo comentó que no sabía si meterse era lo correcto, que necesitaban intimidad, pero acabó contando todo lo que sabía y su pareja consiguió convencerle para ayudarle. Entonces se les ocurrió un plan que incluía a los demás, por lo que crearon un grupo de mensajería en el que metieron a Changkyun, Kihyun y Jooheon y comentaron en qué consistía el plan: uno de ellos propondría por el otro grupo que quedaran todos y cuando hubieran llegado los dos al lugar de la reunión, los demás empezasen a dar excusas para que ambos se quedaran solos y tuvieran que hablar de una vez. Al principio hubo quejas, pero lo terminaron intentando y acabando en un sonoro fracaso, ya que Hyungwon fue el primero en darlas. Posiblemente se hubiera olido algo o a lo mejor le surgió un imprevisto, pero el plan se fue a pique. También probaron con quedar otros días, pero siempre acababa faltando uno de los dos, hasta que al menor del grupo le vino la iluminación divina y propuso una idea brillante: encerrarlos a los dos en el mismo sitio. Pensaron en dónde podían hacerlo, y este recordó un detalle que habían pasado por alto, que era que las puertas de las habitaciones poseían un bombillo fuera y otro dentro y, si robaba la llave de una de estas, podría hacer que se quedasen dentro y pasar lo que tuviese que ocurrir. Minhyuk lo nombró el genio del milenio por lo increíble que fue su planteamiento y decidieron llevarlo a cabo, aunque luego demostró no serlo cuando se dio cuenta de que, no solo delató el secreto de sus compañeros de piso, sino que además ya lo conocían los demás ¿Cómo podía ser una persona tan inteligente y tan tonta al mismo tiempo?

Cuando encontraron la oportunidad, comentaron por el grupo que querían quedar y como siempre, el estudiante de filología dio largas, afirmando que tenía que adelantar temario. Entonces los demás decidieron que si él no iba a la fiesta, la fiesta iría a él, y así pues, se presentaron todos en el piso por invitación de Changkyun. Todos estaban allí y este se había hecho ya con las llaves de las habitaciones, así que tocaba pasar al siguiente paso: convencer a Hyungwon de que saliese de su cuarto. Lo consiguieron, con algún que otro reproche y quejido, pero lo hicieron. Y allí estaban todos reunidos, mirándose entre sí, sin saber qué decir y temiendo que su plan se fuera a pique, aunque por suerte Minhyuk se encargó de que no hubiera un solo segundo de silencio en el lugar y acabaron todos integrados en la conversación. No obstante, la incomodidad entre los compañeros de piso era notoria, pero ahí estaban sus amigos para resolver el embrollo. 

-¿No os apetece jugar a algo?- Kihyun se había convertido en el nuevo salvador, enviado desde los cielos a vista de los demás- ¿Por qué no al Mario Party o al New Carnival, ya que somos unos cuantos?- Los demás, entendiendo por dónde iba, asintieron con entusiasmo. 

-Ahora que lo dices, sí que estaría bien ¿Qué decís vosotros?- miraron fijamente a Hyungwon y Hoseok, esperando una respuesta de estos, quienes vieron que no tenían opción alguna y aceptaron.

-Wonnie, los tenías tú ¿No?- Changkyun preguntó y este afirmó con un tonillo de fastidio. No solo le obligaban a celebrar una reunión familiar, sino que además le hacían moverse. Para amigos así, no le hacían falta enemigos. Con pereza, se levantó y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Entonces, Minhyuk le dio un codazo a Wonho.

-¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Ve detrás de él!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- este tipo de situaciones las había visto muchas veces en películas y siempre divagó sobre qué haría si le ocurriera a él, pero estaba tan desorientado que se quedó casi paralizado en la silla. 

-Tú haznos caso y ve, hostias- esta vez fue Kihyun el que habló, y fue un golpe de efecto para que Hoseok se movilizara. Dudando y con paso inseguro, se dirigió a la habitación. Entonces, nada más verlo entrar, Changkyun y Hyunwoo se acercaron a la puerta, tiraron de esta y la cerraron con llave. Oyeron a Hyungwon gritar y luego hacerse el silencio, o a lo mejor estaban hablando en voz baja y no se enteraban de nada. 

Hyungwon había decidido que odiaba al ser humano y, en concreto, a sus amigos. Él nunca gritaba a no ser que fuera porque se asustara o se cabrease muchísimo, y ese era uno de esos casos. Que lo dejasen encerrado en una habitación le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto, pero que lo hicieran con la persona a la que había evitado durante semanas, era una tortura completamente inmerecida. Empezó a vocear y golpear la puerta, esperando que se apiadasen de él, pero sabía que no sería así. Los maldijo, resopló y se sentó en la cama.

-Hyungwon, sabes que no va a servir de nada ¿Verdad?

-Mira, déjame en paz ¿Vale?- este intentaba ignorar la presencia de la otra persona, ya que no sabía si sería capaz siquiera de soportarla. 

-No – el otro le miró de forma afilada, como si lo que acabase de hacer Hoseok fuera una gran falta de respeto, un despropósito hacia su persona- mira, te juro que no sabía que iban a hacer eso. Pero sí es cierto que necesitaba que hablásemos. Por favor…

-Haz lo que te dé la gana, lo vas a terminar haciendo igualmente- Hyungwon se había sentado en la cama, con las piernas recogidas y los brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y el ceño fruncido. No quería escucharle porque sabía que iba a desembocar en él contándole todos sus dramas, hiriéndole más y odiándose más a sí mismo. Aunque se dio cuenta de que tampoco era muy inteligente lo que estaba haciendo, ya que seguía dañándole tanto a él como a sí mismo. Pero le hacía rabiar que pareciera que el otro no entendiese que lo estaba alejando de su lado por su bien, para que no tuviese que aguantar a alguien como él, alguien con dependencia emocional, un grano en el culo, una basura de persona. Porque eso era lo que se consideraba, una basura de persona. 

-Te quiero. No lo digo porque me gustes, que también, sino porque eres increíble en todos los aspectos de la palabra- hipó. Ahí comenzó a llorar- y te pido que no me apartes de tu lado. Sé que soy un egoísta por pedírtelo, pero me haces feliz y espero que sea mutuo. También sé que estás mal y quiero ayudarte, así que por favor, déjame que lo haga. Ten un poco de fe en mí- cuando terminó de hablar, sollozaba y tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas y rojos- perdón, soy patético. Pensaba que todo iba a mejor y que, aunque no llegase a gustarte, al menos te podría caer bien, pero lo único que he hecho ha sido causarte muchas molestias con esto y creo que te he presionado demasiado, soy un incordio. Te pido disculpas por todo, quiero ser de verdad un buen amigo, así que déjame empezar de nuevo- Hyungwon negó con la cabeza, se aproximó hacia Hoseok y lo abrazó, llorando también él. Ambos se fundieron en la calidez del contacto y se quedaron así durante un buen rato. Cuando se separaron, fue el filólogo quien habló.

-Creo que no has entendido nada- agachó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos. Hoseok estaba estupefacto y desorientado, pero eso lo cambiaría Hyungwon en cuestión de segundos. Iba a decir toda la verdad y era un alivio poder hacerlo de una vez por todas, sin alcohol ni verdades a medias- nunca has sido una molestia. A lo mejor al principio sí, pero yo también lo fui, así que está justificado. Pero si he hecho esto es porque no quiero ser ninguna carga para ti, porque me gustas demasiado y soy horrible. Lo siento mucho, no debí hacer nada de esto sin hablarlo contigo. Doy tanto asco y soy tan desastroso que no quería herirte- se volvieron a abrazar, esta vez más reconfortados. 

-No pienses eso y no te disculpes, por favor. Quiero que te des cuenta de lo increíble que eres y que dejes de guardártelo todo para ti, porque sé lo que es eso y es una sensación terrible. Cuenta conmigo para todo lo que haga falta ¿Vale? Siempre estaré para lo que necesites- Hyungwon asintió inundado en llanto y Hoseok le puso las manos en la cara, la apretujó y sacudió levemente con cariño y por último, le limpió las lágrimas y le besó la frente. Entonces se sinceraron el uno con el otro y abrieron sus corazones. Hablaron de los recuerdos que les atormentaban, de sus cosas buenas y malas, del presente y del futuro, y resolvieron malinterpretaciones. Cuando acabaron, se sintieron más en paz que nunca y se arrepintieron de no haberlo hecho mucho antes. Aunque era cierto que sus inseguridades habían jugado un papel importante en ello y provocaron muchos problemas. 

-Por cierto, respecto a lo que dijiste el otro día, ya sabes, lo de intentarlo… 

-Si no estás preparado, puedo esperar, lo sabes ¿No?- este tomó las manos de Hyungwon y las entrelazó con las suyas, y le transmitió una mirada sincera. 

-Ya, pero quiero hacerlo- Hoseok sonrió tan felizmente que transmitía una luz que podría hacerle competencia al sol por lo que acababa de decir- así que, si tú quieres, podemos ver hasta dónde llegamos ¿Te parece bien?

-¿Que si me parece bien? Me parece tan bien que ahora mismo te besaría toda la cara, por si eso responde a tu pregunta- tras decirlo, notó que en voz alta sonaba más exagerado de lo que parecía en su mente y su recién nombrado novio podía sentirse incómodo- Pero solo si tú quieres, claro está. 

-Hazlo- Hyungwon no sintió vergüenza cuando se besaron en el sofá, ya que lo pilló desprevenido, ni tampoco la sintió cuando se liaron en la discoteca y en el piso el día de la fiesta por la influencia del alcohol. Pero en ese momento, totalmente consciente de sí mismo y de lo que hacía y decía, estaba nervioso, con una timidez invadiéndolo entero y un nudo en la garganta. No se le daba bien ni ser atrevido ni ligar, cosa que al parecer al otro sí. Este se acercó y quedaron a pocos centímetros. Hoseok sonrió, puso sus manos en la nuca de Hyungwon y depositó sus labios en los ajenos con una dulzura nunca vista. Intercambiaron muchos besos más, caricias y abrazos. Se encontraban tan felizmente perdidos en el paraíso que eran sus brazos y sus bocas que todo lo demás en ese instante daba igual, como que bastante rato atrás sus amigos se habían encargado de desbloquear la puerta, que los demás se hubieran ido ya o que ellos dos hubieran sido encerrados allí horas atrás.

Tal vez, ahora las cosas irían a mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! He conseguido escribir el capítulo en una semana y me siento orgullosa. Seguramente este sea el penúltimo capítulo de Día y noche y me da mucha pena acabarlo ya, pero me siento muy feliz por haber podido escribir esta historia y cómo se ha ido desarrollando. Tiene sus fallos, como todo, pero tengo la fe en que poco a poco iré mejorando y mis próximos trabajos serán mejores. Este fic me ha ayudado a superar algunos miedos, por lo que no puedo estar más contenta. No obstante, ya va siendo hora de lanzarse a la piscina y hacer nuevos proyectos y, de paso, descansar un poco. No tengo pensado dejar de escribir fics, porque tengo bastantes AUs montados, pero necesito un poco de relax antes de ponerme de nuevo.
> 
> Como siempre digo, los kudos y los comentarios positivos se agradecen muchísimo. También tengo un Twitter, xrounnie, por si queréis hablarme por ahí, que stanneo varios grupos y siempre estoy feliz de conocer a gente nueva.
> 
> Y por último, pero no menos importante, quiero spamear un poquito a mi niño aka Jeong Sewoon. Tiene un talentazo increíble y es lindísimo, así que estaría genial que fuerais a ver su comeback: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VED_cqxthf4


	18. Chapter 18

Hyungwon consiguió superar sus pesadillas. Pese al miedo que tuvo durante los meses anteriores de enamorarse por si le volvía a ir mal, una vez que realizó sus sentimientos y empezó a estar mejor consigo mismo, sintió que mereció la pena abrirse a Hoseok. No fue fácil, las inseguridades aún estaban presentes en su mente y a veces sentía que todo le superaba, pero sus amigos y su novio no iban a permitir que estas se apoderasen de él, y estarían para apoyarlo hasta el final de sus días. Al principio no comprendía por qué seguía estando mal si tenía todo lo que necesitaba, y empezó a cuestionarse y a pensar que era un egoísta por sentirse así, por no poder disfrutar de la compañía tan increíble que el destino le había concedido tener a su alrededor. Intentó evitar esos pensamientos negativos, intentó ignorarlos, pero siempre estaban ahí para decirle que él no merecía la pena y cuando sus amigos se diesen cuenta, lo abandonarían. Percibiendo esto, las personas más cercanas a él le aconsejaron que acudiese a un psicólogo, y aunque al principio pusiera bastantes pegas porque le produjese temor a parecer que estaba loco, que creía que nunca podría llegar a ser normal, al final se alegró de tomar esa decisión, pues le ayudó muchísimo más de lo que nunca pensó. Descubrió que no había nada malo en él que no fueran los defectos que cualquier otra persona podría tener, y que debía aprender a quererse con estos. También que no era culpa suya que tuviese esos pensamientos, sino el haber pasado por relaciones tóxicas durante los últimos años que le acabaron afectando negativamente, y sobre todo, que no tenía que quererse a sí mismo porque así sabría querer y hacerse querer, sino porque eso era un paso para alcanzar el bienestar. Que lo mismo que se tenía una gripe, también se podía tener depresión y era perfectamente comprensible. 

Poco a poco su autoestima fue mejorando. No siempre estaba conforme consigo mismo y con sus acciones, y en ocasiones tenía decaídas de ánimo, pero también se fortaleció y comenzó a quererse y a ver que tenía muchas más virtudes de las que creía poseer. Meses atrás no habría sido capaz de levantarse de la cama en sus peores días, ni hubiese pensado que merecía las cosas buenas que le pudieran llegar a ocurrir ni que hubiera una sola persona en la faz de la tierra que lo quisiera conociéndole plenamente y que era lo normal, todo infundado por comentarios horribles a lo largo de su vida de malas influencias a las que tiempo atrás consideró lo más preciado para él. Aunque aún quedaban cicatrices de sus memorias pasadas, también nació un jardín de hermosas flores en su corazón. 

Buenos tiempos vinieron, y aunque en ocasiones le seguía dando miedo dar un paso hacia delante, cuando lo hacía, se notaba con más fuerza y eso lo hacía estar mejor de ánimos, porque sabía que sus pasos eran firmes y no se iba a rendir y huir como había hecho toda su vida. Tardó bastante en darse cuenta de que los amigos estaban para las cosas buenas y para las malas y que no lo iban a abandonar, aunque estuviese en su peor época. Y estaba Hoseok ¿Quién le iba a decir que volvería a enamorar y de alguien como él? En momentos así, Hyungwon, quien en algunas ocasiones deseó no seguir viviendo, quien no era capaz de mirar al futuro positivamente, agradecía poder hacerlo ahora, ya que al fin se sentía en familia. Y como una familia, su grupo era caótico, pero se querían mucho y eso era lo que importaba. Viajaban cuando sus monederos casi vacíos se lo permitían, quedaban para estudiar aunque acabara resultando en un tremendo desastre y salían tanto para ir de fiesta como para pasear, y lloraban, reían y discutían, pero siempre se apoyaban los unos en los otros, hablaban y siempre encontraban la forma de salir adelante. Y lo más importante, no iban a dejar que nadie pasara por un calvario nunca más. 

Hoseok también lo pasó mal al principio. A Hyungwon le costaba al principio sincerarse por completo con él, pero lo entendía a la perfección. A veces pensaba que era un inútil porque no sabía cómo lograr que estuviese bien, pero a más tiempo pasaba con él, más se daba cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era apoyarle y darle todo el cariño y la fuerza que se merecía, que eran infinitas, para hacer sus peleas internas más livianas. A medida que notó mejoría en su novio, se fue sintiendo más aliviado, pero no por ello dejaba de cuidarlo y hacer que estuviese contento. Tuvieron mejores y peores épocas, discutían pero ni llegaba a nada grave ni tampoco duraba más de un día el mosqueo entre ellos, porque odiaban estar de mal rollo y creían que hablando se entendía la gente. Y estaban encantados con su relación, así que no podían pedir nada más. 

Y de una pareja, nació otra. Que Changkyun y Kihyun comenzasen a salir fue algo que todo el grupo esperaba en mayor o menor medida, salvo los mencionados. En un principio para el fotógrafo, el ingeniero era una persona con la que compartía gustos y que llamaba su atención, y para este se había convertido en un amigo. Es cierto que al inicio el más joven lo veía como un amor platónico, pero cuando tuvo la oportunidad de conocerlo más, dejó de verlo así, aunque no podía negar que le seguía atrayendo y a medida que se iban acercando más y más, aumentaba esa sensación. Pese a tener un par de encontronazos por malentendidos cuando empezaron a tratarse, consiguieron remontar su relación y en menos de lo que pensaban, encontraron en el otro a alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse, así como personas con las que compartir aficiones. Al inicio de su amistad hablaban solo de videojuegos y quedaban para competir y echar algunas partidas al día o pasarse este enganchados a la televisión a la que estaba conectada las consolas. Ambos lo pasaban en grande y para el más joven encontrar a otro compañero para disfrutar de su hobbie favorito le parecía genial, sobre todo si era él. A partir de ahí, vino el juntarse por el mero placer de la presencia del otro en torno a la suya, además de cotillear y debatir y a partir de ahí, se conocieron más todavía. 

En ese entonces descubrieron que ambos tenían la misma pasión por la música, que ambos cantaban y rapeaban, y probaron a hacer proyectos en dúo. Gracias a eso terminaron de descubrir los sentimientos que había dentro de ellos para el otro. Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos que, como dice un refrán, del roce nació el cariño, y de él, el amor. Un día cualquiera, mientras preparaban una cover, estos salieron a flote. Kihyun, quien se había entregado a la canción con todo su corazón, estaba extasiado, desbordado de emociones. Sus ojos brillaban, jadeaba del esfuerzo habiendo tratado de alcanzar las notas altas y sonreía con una dulzura y alegría que hizo que Changkyun se terminara de derretir por completo tanto por dentro como por fuera. Ahí confirmó que no había faceta alguna de su amigo de la que no se hubiera enamorado y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Un amor platónico dejó paso a uno más sincero, verídico. Lo quería cuando hacía chistes absurdos y obscenos, cuando lo juzgaba por hacerlos él, cuando se reía como un imbécil, cuando sonreía con ilusión, y cuando podía hablar de cualquier tema con él, que era siempre, o cómo coqueteaba con él, habiendo bebido o no. También le gustaban su cara llena de lunares, su nariz chata, sus mofletes marcados que le recordaban a los de un hámster, y esos finos y hermosos labios; quería besar cada parte de su rostro. 

Por otra parte, a Kihyun le costó reconocer que tenía sentimientos por su amigo más allá de la amistad. No quería admitir que era totalmente su tipo, pero en efecto, lo era. No solo coincidían en muchas opiniones, sino que además siempre lo hacía reír y estaba muy cómodo con cualquier cosa que hicieran, como si era simplemente tirarse en el sofá a ver una película cutre de serie b y comentar lo mala que era. Que sonriese cada vez que veía una foto suya o a veces tuviera pensamientos que incluían al dúo haciendo cosas concretamente románticas fueron lo suficientemente alarmantes para darse cuenta de que le gustaba, y tras eso, comenzó a enviarle incesantes señales que consistían en piropos y muestras de cariño más frecuentes, aunque sin dejar de actuar como antes, ya que, por encima de todo, eran amigos y no quería incomodarle. Parte del mérito por atreverse a hacer eso era de Hoseok, quien lo animó a dar un paso hacia adelante con él y le apoyó en todo momento para que no se rindiera. Hablar con Wonho le ayudó mucho más de lo que nunca llegó a pensar, y aunque al principio estuvieran un poco incómodos con ello, una vez que se expresaron y pudieron tratar sin tapujos cómo querían seguir su relación y descubrieron que ambos estaban de acuerdo por primera vez en algo, se sintieron más liberados, como si se hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Resolver ciertos asuntos con una ex pareja era complicado en ocasiones, pero que fuesen tan comprensivos era de agradecer. Ninguno de los dos sentía algo que no fuera un aprecio y cariño hacia un amigo, y viendo que no iban a perder la amistad del otro, decidieron seguir adelante. 

Y ese día, cuando terminaron de cantar, Changkyun, quien siempre había sido muy precavido acerca de sus enamoramientos y casi siempre los guardaba para sí por muy obvios que fueran, los expuso. Se aproximó hacia donde estaba el otro, que se encontraba dispuesto frente al micrófono recién desconectado sonriéndole, le dijo que estaba enamorado de él y plantó un beso en su mejilla, para luego salir huyendo sin darle oportunidad a contestar. Si se lo preguntaban a él, no había sido una fuga, sino que tenía prisa porque debía ir a otro lugar y una retirada estratégica por si acaso era lo mejor en ese momento. Aunque en lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que había sido patético tanto declarándose así como huyendo posteriormente. 

En un primer instante, Kihyun se quedó anonadado por lo que acababa de hacer, y para cuando reaccionó, ya se había ido. Por fortuna, no tuvo que correr mucho, pues al encontrarse grabando en el piso de Yoongi, quien había montado en una de las habitaciones de uno de sus antiguos compañeros de piso un pequeño estudio para sus proyectos, tenía la ventaja de que era vecino del ingeniero. Entonces, cerrando con llave el piso nada más salir, se acercó al del otro y llamó al timbre. Changkyun, que vio quién era por la mirilla, se asustó y dudó si era buena idea abrir, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba con el cabezazo que se dio con la puerta. No era su día de suerte. 

-Kyunnie, si no me quieres abrir, sé más discreto. El golpe se ha oído en la otra punta de la nación y eres muy descarado mirando por la mirilla- el nombrado se asomó a través de la puerta e intentando recobrar la total naturalidad como pudo, carraspeando y posando despreocupadamente con el brazo apoyado en la pared y su cabeza en este. 

-Hola, no te esperaba por aquí ¿Necesitas algo?- ahí estaba él, fingiendo que nada había sucedido para no sentir más vergüenza todavía. Pero no hizo sino aumentar cuando el otro se coló en su casa y empezó a interrogarle. 

-No te hagas el interesante - Kihyun pasó sin invitación al piso y Changkyun, tras cerrar la puerta, lo guió a su habitación para poder hablar con más discreción- ¿A qué ha venido eso? 

-¿Qué es eso?

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas el tonto. No conmigo- en el rostro de Kihyun se reflejó el cabreo emergente por las evasiones de su amigo. No le gustaba cuando se echaba atrás con esas cosas, le frustraba mucho- me refiero a lo que acabas de hacer. 

-Ah, eso… Lo hago con todos mis amigos – era un genio. Podría haber usado cualquier otra excusa más verídica, como que se sentía muy feliz ese día o que solo bromeaba. Sabía que había sido un error declararse de esa forma, dejarse llevar por los impulsos. La mirada del otro le estaba dando señales de que no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía, así que tuvo que optar por ser sincero. Si hubiese sido solo el beso podría haberle creído, pero ¿Una declaración?- vale, solo contigo. Escucha, sí, es cierto, me gustas y si no es correspondido, pues no pasa nada, pero necesitaba soltarlo, lo siento- cuando terminó de hablar, su amigo lo miró fijamente y acto seguido colocó sus manos en los hombros de este, tiró de él y le besó. Fue torpe, pero lleno de cariño y ternura. Ya se habían besado antes, pero nunca por iniciativa propia, por lo que los dos estaban muy sorprendidos. 

-Gracias a Dios, Im Changkyun, gracias a Dios. No sabía cómo enviarte más señales. 

-Ni yo a ti. Si no lo hubieras llegado a descubrir por ti mismo, habría alquilado un zeppelín que pusiera “Estoy enamorado de Yoo Kihyun hasta las trancas”. Por suerte, no ha hecho falta, soy un estudiante pobre que viene de otra ciudad y me hubiese costado la vida costeármelo. Pero cuando me haga millonario lo haré, recuerda mis palabras. 

-¿Por qué eres así?- el que hizo la pregunta se puso la mano en la frente y fingió decepción para molestar al otro, aunque sabía a la perfección que no lo conseguiría. 

-No lo sé, nací así. Pero eso da igual, lo que importa es que te gusto. Es que es como ¡Wow! No me lo creo, necesito un segundo para asumirlo- se quedó unos instantes en silencio y el otro suspiró al pensar en lo que se metía- entonces ¿Supongo que somos novios ya? 

-No te veo muy conforme ¿Eh?- Changkyun, apurado, negó y dijo que estaba encantado, y ambos empezaron a reír. Kihyun lo atrajo hacia él, lo abrazó y tras esto se volvieron a besar. 

-Qué novio más cariñoso tengo- tras decir eso, no pudo evitar carcajearse, posiblemente por el apelativo, o por el contenido de lo dicho en general- lo siento, no me acostumbro a decirlo. Aún no me lo puedo creer, vas a tener que pellizcarme para saber que no me estoy imaginando todo esto.

-Si quieres te doy un capirotazo en la frente- habiendo sido sacado de su ensoñación, puso cara de espanto y se alejó de su recién nombrada pareja, pero no le libró de ello, aunque eso significaba que era real y que por una vez su amor fuera correspondido le producía euforia. Pero tenía que vengarse, así que Changkyun agarró emocionado a Kihyun entre sus brazos y lo levantó en el aire. Este chilló atemorizado y a su vez rió, y cuando lo soltó, fue el más joven quien tomó la iniciativa y lo besó. Ellos dos eran unos melosos y a veces provocaban disgusto en los demás, sobre todo a Minhyuk, pero les daba igual. 

Hyungwon y Hoseok se diferenciaban en eso. Mientras que uno adoraba dar muestras de cariño públicas, el otro sentía timidez con estas y lo pasaba en ocasiones mal por las miradas ajenas puestas en él. No obstante, encontraron la forma perfecta de mimarse sin sobrepasar el límite de ninguno de los dos. Al principio eran abrazos y tomarse de la mano, y fueron avanzando a caricias, besos y hasta azotes en el trasero, y cuando ya estaban cómodos por completo, empezaron a hacerlo en presencia de los demás. Tardaron tiempo en llegar a un nivel de confianza pleno, que consiguieron a lo largo de los años, pero cuando lo alcanzaron, no pudieron estar más felices, ya que, aunque no estuvieran de acuerdo en algunas cosas o tuvieran comportamientos opuestos en ocasiones, llegaban a entenderse y sabían cómo debían tratarse el uno al otro, lo que incomodaba y lo que hacía feliz a su pareja y la comunicación, a diferencia de en otras relaciones en las que habían estado, era muy fluida y sentían que las barreras habían ido cayendo poco a poco, y aunque siguieran existiendo inseguridades o vieran el futuro oscuro, ellos estarían ahí para luchar contra estas cosas. Y esto se veía en muchos aspectos, como cuando eran capaces de sobreponerse a las peores etapas personales, afrontándolas juntos, así como de dejar espacio cuando lo necesitaban. Nunca se metían en las decisiones del otro, ni se presionaban, todo iba al ritmo que sus cuerpos y mentes pedían.

La primera vez que unieron sus cuerpos para algo más que un par de caricias, picos y roces, Hyungwon estaba asustado. No por Hoseok, ni por hacer o dejar de hacer nada con él, sino por sí mismo. De su última relación hacía más tiempo del que recordaba, y temía por muchas posibles situaciones, como quedarse bloqueado, no dar la talla o que su pareja se sintiese decepcionado cuando acabasen. No tenía nada que temer y se lo había intentado dejar claro, pero él lo hacía. Por fortuna, todo quedó en simples posibilidades que no llegaron nunca a ocurrir y en un miedo que acabó considerando absurdo. Wonho, quien se encontraba besándolo y rozando con sus manos la piel en su espalda, al oír cómo este suspiraba y percibiendo en su rostro incomodidad, paró. 

-¿Estás bien? Si te sientes mal con algo de lo que estoy haciendo, dímelo y tendré cuidado con ello- Hyungwon enmudeció, pero asintió- ¿Estás seguro? No te quiero presionar a nada, si notas la más mínima molestia, paramos ¿Vale? 

-No lo estás haciendo- miró al suelo por no hacerlo a su pareja. Le preocupaba decir que aún había inseguridades que no había conseguido abandonar y hacerlo en un momento como ese, pero debía hacerlo- es que… 

-¿No te sientes cómodo haciendo este tipo de cosas?- que hubiese podido ver a través de él con tanta facilidad lo sorprendió, pero también lo agradeció. Volvió a asentir e intentó explicarse.

-No es eso, estoy bien contigo. Me es… difícil de contar ¿Me prometes que no te reirás? 

-Si te hace daño, no es una tontería, así que no. Vamos, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿No?

-Me acompleja no estar a la altura, en todos los aspectos. Mis exs decían que era un soso y bueno, que tampoco tengo el mejor cuerpo- Wonho se quedó embobado mirando a Hyungwon. No podía creer la estupidez que le habían dicho- Por favor, no te rías de mí… Si es que no tendría que haber dicho nada…- este no lo hizo, sino que le depositó pequeños besos en sus sienes y mejillas y lo abrazó. 

-Cariño, no te lo digo porque seas una de las personas a las que más quiero en el mundo, pero eres increíble tal y como eres, y no tienes que cambiar a menos que tú quieras hacerlo. Lo único que necesito es que estés bien y feliz, y que te quede claro que haré todo lo posible para que lo seas- ambos estaban aferrados el uno al otro y se acariciaban- el único problema que veo aquí es que gente muy estúpida ha dado opiniones igual de estúpidas a alguien que se merece todo lo bueno que le pase y mal. Además ¿Dar la altura? ¡Si eres más alto que yo!- esto hizo a Hyungwon sonreír bastante y que se le escapase alguna lágrima, y eso hizo que el otro también se emocionase y llorase. 

-Te quiero- pese a que no fuera la primera vez que lo decía, Hoseok sintió como si se le fuera a salir el corazón del pecho. Tenía constancia de que lo hacía aunque no fuera algo que comentase a menudo, pero oírle clamarlo le emocionaba, porque sabía lo que le costaba expresar cariño de esa manera por sus circunstancias anteriores, y que él fuese una de las personas bendecidas por este le hacía sentirse una de las personas más afortunadas del mundo. El otro lo besuqueó y contestó lo mismo. Sin duda alguna, era unos ángeles.

Hyungwon se calmó con las palabras y los arrumacos de Wonho y poco a poco fue tomando más seguridad en lo que se encontraban haciendo. Los dos colmaron de besos sus cuerpos, se acariciaron y la fricción caldeó el aire de la habitación. Hoseok cuidó de él en todo momento durante el proceso, lleno de erotismo y cariño, preguntando por permiso y preocupándose de que ambos disfrutasen de eso, preparándolo y haciéndole sentir el placer que merecía y en muy pocas ocasiones había recibido, además de amor, aunque de eso se encargaba siempre. Puede que hubiese temblado porque hacía mucho que no tenía algo tan íntimo con alguien y que estuviese nervioso, que gimiese y jadease cuando Hoseok supo dónde debía tocar para excitarle más, que se mostrase ansioso por recorrer con sus manos cada palmo de piel de su novio, masajear su cabeza y pasar sus dedos por el hermoso pelo de este. Puede que se sintiese un poco cohibido por la desnudez de los dos, pero así pudo contemplar el hermoso cuerpo al completo de su novio y sus tatuajes. Acababa de morir y ascender al cielo. 

-Sabía que tenías tatuajes, pero no uno aquí- acarició por debajo de la oración dibujada en su piel, leyendo lo que ponía con fascinación- Así que Sartre ¿Eh? 

-Sí, me lo hice en una etapa dura de mi vida, y a día de hoy esta frase me ayuda mucho- Hyungwon se sentó en el regazo de Hoseok con las piernas abiertas rodeándolo y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello para besarlo de nuevo. 

-¿Y crees que estás tomando buenas decisiones?- ante esta pregunta, dejó escapar una risita y fue él quien puso sus labios en los del otro. Acto seguido, contestó. 

-Las mejores, sin duda alguna. Estoy junto con la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo entero, no puedo pedir nada más- esto le provocó vergüenza y risa, y le dio un manotazo en el brazo. El otro soltó un alarido y le hizo cosquillas, haciendo que se encogiese e intentase apartarse, se riese más-

-Eres un empalagoso ¿Por qué seguimos saliendo?

-Porque tienes un novio perfecto y te gusta que sea así, y yo tengo un novio perfecto y me gusta que sea así. Además, también puede ser de muchas otras formas si quieres- Hoseok hizo fuerza y empujó a Hyungwon, haciendo que su espalda entrase en contacto con las sábanas y el colchón, haciendo que este vocease y acto seguido se riese tanto por el atrevimiento como por los nervios- ¿Te gusta así, por ejemplo?

-Mucho mejor- Wonho se colocó encima de él y anduvo con su boca cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y Hyungwon lo rodeaba con sus brazos. El ambiente de la habitación se caldeó intensivamente y ellos dos estaban ardiendo de deseo. Un lío de sábanas, sudor, lágrimas y la semilla de ambos fue el final de aquella noche, sumándole un plácido sueño acurrucados en los brazos del otro tras darse una casi infinita cantidad de mimos. 

Changkyun tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a la pareja. Adoraba verles contentos y con los mínimos problemas posibles entre ellos, a diferencia del inicio de su convivencia en el piso, y que ellos estuviesen así era maravilloso en muchísimos aspectos. Aunque a veces trataba de estudiar y no podía concentrarse debido a que se escuchaba perfectamente a través de las paredes cómo tenían relaciones sexuales, y eso era un tanto incómodo, así como encontrárselos en el pasillo comiéndose las bocas. El momento en que más le pesaba esto era cuando vivía en soltería y lo hacía sentir el sujetavelas del piso, evitando en ocasiones quedarse a solas con ellos, pues, a pesar de que fuesen de las parejas que se comportaban delante de los demás, a diferencia de Minhyuk y Hyunwoo (más por el primero que por el segundo), el ambiente fue extraño para él en los primeros meses. No obstante, a medida que avanzaba el tiempo, se acostumbraba más a la presencia de sus amigos y compañeros de piso como novios.  
Luego estaba Minhyuk. El mejor amigo de ambos aprovechaba siempre que podía para meterse con ellos y hacer bromas subidas de tono de esa situación, provocando reacciones variopintas. La pareja se moría de vergüenza, Changkyun expresaba el mayor asco que podía por venirle a la memoria recuerdos gráficos y acústicos de la supervivencia en el piso, Kihyun se unía a Minhyuk para molestarles, Jooheon se tapaba los oídos rezando por no oír nada y Hyunwoo se limitaba a observarles preguntándose por qué se seguía juntando con ellos. Pese a que les había perdonado por ocultarles el secreto de que se conocían por un par de meses, no se había olvidado de nada y pensaba vengarse de la mejor manera que conocía: molestándoles. Los quería muchísimo, pero no había para él mayor placer que picar a sus mejores amigos, sobre todo conociendo la timidez que los caracterizaban ambos, aunque la exteriorizasen de formas completamente diferentes, tanto como lo eran sus personalidades. Mientras que Hoseok era una persona muy abierta y llamaba bastante la atención, Hyungwon era reservado y prefería pasar desapercibido. Uno no podía quedarse quieto en el mismo sitio por 3 segundos seguidos y el otro podía pasar horas en la misma posición tumbado contemplando el firmamento y mirando a las musarañas. Uno era capaz de mostrar con sencillez sus emociones y sentimientos, y el otro sufría cada vez que tenía que hacerlo. No obstante, los dos funcionaban como un equipo ideal y se complementaban. Sabían cuáles eran sus prioridades y cómo debían actuar en determinadas situaciones. Ambos sufrían de la misma forma y por los mismos motivos, y encontrar a alguien que viviese todo de una manera similar y distinta al mismo tiempo les ayudaba a ver todo desde varios puntos de vista y resolver sus problemas con más facilidad. Además tenían muchas cosas en común respecto a gustos y opiniones (a excepción de los gimnasios, Hyungwon no soportaba pisar uno y Hoseok sería perfectamente capaz de vivir en uno), así que se ponían de acuerdo con más facilidad de lo que ellos pensaban. Podían ser tan diferentes como el día y la noche, pero mientras que el mundo no se desmoronase con ese contraste, ellos seguirían juntos, y ante todo, felices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proyecto acabado.
> 
> Es la primera vez que hago uno tan largo y sinceramente, estoy orgullosa de mí misma. Tendrá sus fallos, pero es la primera vez que me lanzo a la piscina con algo del estilo y creo que no ha ido mal. Esto me ha hecho crecer en varios aspectos. He conseguido mejorar tanto en redacción como en desarrollo psicológico, aunque aún me queda mucho que aprender y mejorar. Pero estoy segura de que lo haré. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que habéis estado, estáis y estaréis ahí, leyéndome y apoyándome. Gracias a los comentarios, a las personas que me animaron a no rendirme y seguir con esto. Parece que estoy recibiendo un premio, y de hecho lo estoy haciendo. Conseguir tanto amor gracias a una historia me emociona, porque es algo que me gusta. Y quiero seguir trayendo más fics y más historias, espero que me veáis crecer. 
> 
> ¿Que por qué me pongo tan emotiva? Porque antes no era capaz de hacerlo. Siempre he tenido mucho miedo de mostrar mis trabajos (sean fics, relatos, poemas...) en público por varios factores, y que haya gente que se interese y se preocupe y lo que hago me hace seguir adelante escribiendo y mejorando más. Así que gracias. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es la primera vez que subo un fic aquí y la primera vez que escribo uno desde hace meses. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer un AU universitario de Monsta X y mi headcanon es Hyungwon estudiando lengua y literatura alemana/filología, Changkyun ingeniería y Wonho fisioterapia (aunque también me lo imagino como un profesor de educación física).
> 
> No soy muy de hacer fics "largos", pero me apetecía experimentar, así que espero que os guste mucho.


End file.
